


Entre o Perigo e a Paixão

by nathy_lie



Series: Entre o Perigo e a Paixão [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hisoka/OC, HisokaxOC, OC, Original Character(s), hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante um dos ataques do Genei Ryodan em Yorkshin City, uma jovem mulher é raptada por eles mesmos. Teria ela algum envolvimento com a Máfia ou com algum inimigo da trupe? Ela irá sair ilesa ou sofrerá as consequências? O que a espera diante de uma situação em que ela jamais esperou vivenciar? HxH by Togashi, OC by me - HisokaxOC(principal) - KuroroxOC(maisoumenos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefácio

**Author's Note:**

> HxH by Togashi (todo mundo já está careca de saber), OC by me - HisokaxOC (principal) - KuroroxOC (maisoumenos) 
> 
> É a fic mais madura que escrevo sobre HxH xD espero que gostem, é de conteúdo forte, então...aos mais sensíveis/contra OCs/-18....pensem antes de ler e/ou reclamar da história.

Yorknew City, metrópolis de Sahelta. Há mais ou menos um ano atrás antes de acontecer o 287º Exame Hunter. A mais famosa quadrilha de ladrões de renome mundial estava em uma missão neste mesmo lugar, que estava sob seu controle. Seus habitantes se encontram em certa preocupação, obviamente, pois nenhum cidadão vai querer o Genei Ryodan controlando sua cidade. Apesar da situação, tudo estava tranquilo, não havia casos de criminalidades nos noticiários e nem conflitos nas ruas.

Porém, em uma tarde de domingo, o grupo agiu. Estavam procurando atacar um lado da cidade, onde iria ocorrer um evento de negócios. E assim fizeram. Nessa mesma hora e local, encontravam-se grandes empresários com seus familiares e amigos. O possível conflito começou com seguranças e policiais bloqueando as entradas, causando certo tumulto. Uma rajada de tiroteio quebrou os vidros das portas e janelas, fazendo com que muitos se jogassem no chão. Gritos de mulheres, que eram protegidas pelos seus homens, ecoavam em todas as partes de modo agonizante. Alguns seguranças eram mortos por alguns do Ryodan que haviam se infiltrado no evento, disfarçados de convidados. As cenas de pânico dos convidados eram de arrepiar, ainda mais com a presença de pessoas atingidas até mesmo dos seguranças do local, que pareciam manipulados.

Pelos corredores do terceiro andar, uma jovem mulher corria com certa dificuldade em seus sapatos de salto alto. Entrando no toalete masculino sem sequer notar que era a área dos homens, ela espiou atrás da porta se era possível continuar correndo em direção à saída do lugar. Estava nervosa, porém sentia que tinha seu próprio controle. Tirando seus sapatos altos, ela saiu de fininho do toalete e saiu correndo na ponta dos pés. Olhou para os dois lados, viu que havia diminuído o barulho e os tiros pararam. Seguiu em frente, até sentir um golpe em seu pescoço, fazendo-a gritar e cair no chão, perdendo a consciência aos poucos.

"É o fim..." ela pensou, antes de desmaiar totalmente.


	2. Parte 1

A visão recobrava aos poucos. Acordando, esta mesma mulher estava deitada, mas agora em um lugar totalmente diferente do corredor luxuoso salão onde estava ocorrendo o evento de negócios. Era um lugar totalmente escuro, com um odor misto de sangue e ferrugem. Pensou em alguém por uns instantes, e seus olhos começaram a brotar lágrimas. Estava acompanhada pelo seu padrinho, que era um dos grandes executivos que seriam homenageados no evento. Também percebeu que estava com as mãos amarradas por trás, quando se mexeu. Além disso, seus pés e inclusive a boca estavam bloqueados por uma corda grossa. A dor no pescoço – onde levou um golpe – e na coluna se acentuou, e quanto mais ela chorava, mais lhe doía o corpo. O choro era intenso, silencioso, incontrolável, mas aos poucos ia aliviando o peso do susto em seu peito. Por que estava ali e como ela foi parar ali? – as perguntas em sua mente lhe ferviam em sua cabeça. E o padrinho, que havia acontecido com ele? Tudo o que podia ouvir eram gotas pingando em alguma parte daquele lugar que não tinha luz e nem dava para reconhecer onde estava. Só imaginava o pior, juntamente com mais lágrimas que vinham em seus olhos.

De repente, um barulho brusco na porta faz com que ela se abre. Uma fraca luz, aparentando ser de velas, invade o local. Passos firmes se aproximavam dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho de medo e de dor. Sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados, uma dor maior ainda no pescoço fez a jovem gritar, mesmo com a corda amarrada na boca.

\- shhh.... – uma voz grossa e rouca ordenou seu silêncio. Mas é só uma menina... por que aquelas duas trouxeram isso? – disse o tal homem. Não eram os tais ricaços que Danchou queria? Não me diga que essa coisinha é um dos empresários famosos?

\- Provavelmente não, mas esta pode ter uma ligação com algum deles... – disse outra voz, aparentando ser de um rapaz bem jovem. Mas parece estar um pouco machucada...

\- Que se dane isso! – o tal homem de voz grossa grita, jogando-a para longe, sem contar que piorava ainda mais suas dores e os gemidos de dor eram provas daquela insuportável situação.

\- Ei, calma! Não vai quebrar essa garota sem falar antes com Danchou.

O rapaz de voz tranquila e pacata se aproxima dela, puxando levemente pelos braços, colocando-a sentada. Ele levanta seu rosto, fazendo com que olhasse para ele. Mas a moça mantinha os olhos fechados.

\- ...está tudo bem? – pergunta o rapaz.

Ela não responde nada, por medo e uma certa vergonha da situação a qual se encontrava.

\- Fala, mulher!!! – gritou o outro, fazendo-a abrir os olhos de susto.

\- Ei, Ubo! Não precisa colocar ninguém surdo, aqui! – reclamando, o jovem tampou os próprios ouvidos.

\- Ah, Shal...com essa delicadeza não se chega a nada...

\- Eu vou avisar aos outros, você fica aí...mas – intensificou um alerta – trate de não mata-la ainda, ouviu? Ela pode ser importante para...

\- Ah, vá, vá! – gritou em um tom mais baixo o outro. Nem tenho tempo e idade para essas coisas!

O homem que estava com ela era mais fácil de ver, então. Imenso, bruto, vestindo algo que aparentava ser pele de urso e bastante peludo. Ele sentou ao lado dela, que observava tudo de cabeça baixa. Ela sentia horror só de imaginar em ser tocada por aquele brutamontes.

\- Você tem nome, mulher? – Ubo perguntou calmo.

\- ... – nenhuma resposta vinha dela.

\- Eu fiz uma pergunta, e gostaria que ela fosse respondida como se deve!

O rapaz que era chamado de Shal entrou novamente, agora parecia que estava acompanhado.

\- Essa é mudinha, nem fala... – Ubo ironizou, dando um leve tapa no ombro delicado da raptada. Leve tapa que equivalia a um leve soco, levando em conta que estava toda dolorida. A raiva tomava conta de seu corpo, sentia queimar-se por dentro.

\- Espera... deixe-me ver como ela está... – agora era uma voz feminina, aparentemente de uma mulher jovem que nem ela, que a pegou confortavelmente e verificou se estava com algum osso quebrado em sue corpo. O toque dela era macio, diferente do homenzarrão agressivo que só piorava suas dores.

\- Parece que ela está bem! – Shal comentou.

\- Sim... incrivelmente, ela não tem nada quebrado. Não sei como alguém pode resistir a um golpe da Deme-chan da Shizuko! – disse a moça, com um tom sério, apesar de surpresa com aquela novidade para ela.

\- hahahaha! Eu acho que esnobei essa sem perceber isso! – disse Ubo, em altas gargalhadas, fazendo um bruto cafuné na longa cabeleira dela, assanhando ainda mais os cabelos pretos, lisos e macios da jovem.

\- Tire suas mãos de mim! – falou finalmente a sequestrada, com certa dificuldade por causa da corda na boca.

Os três fizeram silêncio diante daquela voz jovem, suave e levemente rouca, devido ao choro de antes.

\- oh! A mudinha falou! – Ubo se manifestou, com mais ironias – e está cheia de marra!

\- Deixe elas duas, Ubogin! Vamos resolver com os outros dois que capturamos!

\- Faça esse favor, Shalnark! Você também, Ubogin, enquanto eu ajudo a trocar-se. – a moça da gangue pediu, enquanto desamarrava apenas sua boca.

Os dois homens saíram, e então essa mesma moça aproximou a vela para ambas. As duas puderam se ver melhor quem eram. A raptada era uma jovem moça de pele clara, de uns olhos pequenos, amendoados e de íris cor castanho-escuro. Aparentemente magra, com notáveis curvas, vestia um vestido preto médio, justo, sujo e rasgado no ombro. A outra moça tinha olhos intensamente azuis e grandes, cabelos de uma pálida cor lilás, vestindo uma espécie de kimono ninja feminino. Lembrava uma kunoichi. Também tinha um físico delineado e franzino, mas não aparentava ser fraca.

\- Deixe-me tirar essas roupas e curar suas feridas, depois vemos o que vamos fazer com você.

\- Não quero! – retrucou a outra, se afastando dela arrastando-se pelo chão.

\- Escuta! – a outra segura seu braço com apenas uma mão, uma mão fina e delicada que tinha uma notável força. Não estou aqui para aturar teimosias, estou cumprindo ordens... e agradeça por meu chefe ainda permitir que lhe dê outras roupas e trate seus machucados! – disse a outra, com uma seriedade que chegava assustar um pouco.

As duas se encararam por uns segundos. Percebendo que a kunoichi iria fazer isso, a jovem raptada resolveu calar-se, deixando que a outra lhe tirasse todas as cordas.

\- Vem comigo.

A mulher de cabelos lilás guiou-a, levando para fora daquele quarto sujo e abandonado. Entrou em um banheiro meio ‘’descuidado’’ – não era nem sujo, mas também não era limpo – e trancou em seguida.

\- Preciso saber seu nome, garota – a kunoichi questionou.

\- ...Naomi. E o seu?

\- Machi. Agora, tire suas roupas e se banhe ali – ela apontou um pequeno chuveiro. Voltarei com algumas roupas. E trate apenas de limpar-se... até mesmo porque você não vai querer fugir nua, não é mesmo?

Advertindo Naomi, Machi retirou-se. ‘’É óbvio que não tenho condições de fugir, só apenas de aceitar a morte que poderá vir!’’ pensou Naomi, enquanto se despia sem fazer movimentos bruscos com o corpo. Havia alguns hematomas pelo corpo, e uma marca roxa  grande na região da cervical, por trás. A água estava morna, o que foi bom para seus músculos. Deixando a água molhar até os longos e negros cabelos, Naomi retornou a chorar, pensando sobre seu provável triste fim. Seu padrinho poderia estar morto nessa hora. Ela se lembrava dos momentos antes de começar aquela bagunça. Tinha pedido licença ao padrinho, que estava com um amigo dele, para ir até o toalete feminino. Distraída, vendo sua imagem do espelho, ouviu gritos e disparos de tiros e bombas. Saíndo correndo dali, acabou entrando no toalete vizinho, o masculino, ao ouvir as janelas do andar que estava quebrarem. Após aquilo, tudo que lembrava foi o baita golpe que levara na região cervical, por trás... e mais nada. A dor aumentou ainda mais quando se lembrou disso.

_Não sei como alguém pode resistir a um golpe da Deme-chan da Shizuko!_

‘’Sim, essa Shizuko provavelmente deveria ser a mais forte, ou uma das mais fortes dessa gangue.’’, pensava Naomi, nua, enquanto acariciava devagar seu pescoço.


	3. Parte 2

Agora, Naomi estava com roupas limpas, de cor negra que nem seu (ex) vestido de gala, em outra sala. Estava sozinha, naquela noite de domingo. A cabeça fervilhava com diversos pensamentos e ao mesmo tempo, sentia sede. Aliás, dois tipos de sede: de água e de vingança. A sede de vingança parecia maior. A raiva que ela sentia por tudo aquilo que passava era grande, sem contar que a idéia do padrinho estar morto ainda inflamava por dentro. Tinha cansaço e sede, mas nada poderia vir em socorro. Nada mesmo...

A porta se abre. Não era Machi, mas sim uma outra mulher, aparentando ser mais velha. A loira de cabelos na altura dos ombros aproximou-se dela.

\- ...hmm, então é você?

\- Você me conhece de algum lugar? – Naomi respondeu com calma. Aliás, dos membros que conheceu até então, aquela lhe passava mais calma e firmeza.

\- Não, vou fazer isso agora! – ela pegou em um dos braços delicados de Naomi, como se fosse verificar o pulso.

 A moça retirou seu próprio braço com certa estupidez, mostrando-se arisca.

\- Ei, calma... só quero ver se está se sentido realmente bem!

\- Bem? Como estou bem, se estou perdida e à espera da morte?

\- Morte? ...hmm, ninguém aqui falou nisso, garota. O chefe já até permitiu que lhe desse as roupas de uma das meninas aqui... – disse a mulher, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Por um momento, aquela mulher pareceu digna de, pelo menos, puxar alguma conversa. Tinha feições maduras, um charme à parte em seu nariz grande. A voz levemente grossa e serena lhe inspirava confiança. Pelo menos, para tentar arrancar as informações que queria.

\- ...quem são vocês? – Naomi arriscou.

\- Não sabe? Pensei que já suspeitasse. – respondeu a outra, olhando-a em seus olhos enquanto pegava no pulso outra vez. Mas deixa-me ver se esta com alguma febre...

\- Sim, mas me diz, quem são vocês? E por que me raptaram?

\- hmmm... realmente, você não sabe de nada! – concluiu a loira. Bem, somos o Genei Ryodan, um notório grupo de ladrões. Talvez, por ser muito menina, não conhecia até então. – diz ela, soltando o pulso da jovem.

\- Já passei dos vinte, não sou mais tão menina assim... – disse Naomi, estendendo a conversa – e eu não sou muito ligada em assuntos que envolvam criminalidade. Por isso mesmo que não acredito que fui capturada por um notório grupo de ladrões!

\- Realmente, você está sendo totalmente sincera, Naomi! – disse a outra com um sorriso.

\- Que? Como sabe que eu me chamo Naomi? – ela ficou surpresa. E com um certo receio. Como ela sabia o nome dela? E mais, ela falava com ela como se já a conhecesse...

\- Já fui informada. Para você que queria saber tanto quem sou eu, chamo-me Pakunoda. Agora vou sair, deve descansar até amanhã. Talvez você seja liberada até amanhã. Tenha uma boa noite! – disse, saindo.

\- Espera! Er...estou com um pouco de sede.... – Naomi disse de cabeça baixa, com certa vergonha e medo de falar, mas a sede era grande.

\- Lamento, Também não temos muita comida, mas amanhã você poderá comer alguma coisa. Até amanhã!

Pakunoda fechou a porta. ‘’Sim, deveria suportar a sede até amanhã. Tive sorte de ainda não ter sofrido coisa pior!’’ pensou Naomi, encostando-se à parede, tentando descansar. Porque sono, ela sabia que não iria ter tão cedo...

Depois de algumas horas, Naomi estava acordada. Resolveu levantar-se e ir em direção à pequena janela que havia naquele quarto, mas era inalcançável. A luz lunar penetrava pela janela, podendo iluminar um pouco aquele ambiente escuro. A jovem ficou ali, admirando aquela bola branca no céu até que, finalmente, chegou o sono e fê-la cair em sono ali mesmo.

                                   ..............................................................

Acordando aos poucos, e com dores no corpo, Naomi se levantou, e foi até a porta. Sentia-se meio zonza, a sede parecia ter diminuído, porém a fome ia se aproximando. Pensou em bater aquela porta para avisar alguém ali, mas temeu por uma reação nada amistosa por parte de seus sequestradores. E se viesse aquele tal Ubogin? Seria o fim ali mesmo. Começou a forçar o choro, para absorver as lágrimas com a língua e enganar a sensação de vazio no corpo, mas nada adiantou.

A porta se abre. A tal de cabelos lilás, que se chamava Machi, apareceu com algo nas mãos.

\- Como passou a noite de fome? – perguntou com certo ar irônico. Agora, vai poder aliviar um pouco. Pegue! – oferecendo um copo de plástico grosso, com um certo cheiro de cappuccino.

Naomi nem queria saber se tinha veneno ou não. Com o estômago vazio do jeito que estava, ela nem pensou nisso. Pegou aquele copo e já ia beber diretamente, até vir um aviso.

\- Devagar, que está quente! – disse a outra, saindo do quarto.

\- Espera aí... – pediu Naomi, antes de começar a beber.

\- O que foi?

\- O que pretendem fazer comigo? O que querem comigo, afinal? – tomou coragem e perguntou.

\- Não sei, depende do que Danchou ordenar.

E Machi retirou-se, sem dar mais ouvidos a outra. Mesmo estando quente, Naomi bebeu aquele cappuccino com fome e sede ao mesmo tempo. Nunca lhe pareceu tão saboroso um simples copo de cappuccino. E nem mesmo gostava de bebidas cafeinadas. Pela primeira vez na vida, soube o que era fome e sede.

Ela passou manhã e tarde daquela segunda ali, confinada que nem um objeto roubado. Sim, ela era um objeto roubado. Mas não sentia mais fome e sede. Parece que seu corpo estava se acostumando apenas com aquele copo de cappuccino de manhã. Naomi resolveu dormir, para não pensar em mais nada e nem lidar com aquilo. Ela dormiu por mais de 4 horas, acordando no começo da noite, quando a porta é nada aberta com delicadeza. O barulho de porta quase arrancada fez a jovem acordar e, ainda de olhos fechados, pensou em quem poderia ter feito isso: ‘’Ubo’’. Ela não estava pronta para lidar com aquele gorila gigante, muito menos de responder aos berros deste.

\- Acorda aí, bichinho! – berrou este.

\- Está tudo bem, Ubo...

A segunda voz era diferente. Doce, porém máscula. Calma, porém grossa. Pareceu até agradável em ouví-la, e foi o que fez Naomi apenas levantar a cabeça e olhar para os dois com um dos olhos aparecendo, pois os cabelos emaranhados.

O outro se vestia com um grande casaco preto, aliás, estava todo de preto. Aquele pessoal tinha um gosto em comum a ela, pelo visto: Naomi adorava se vestir de roupas escuras, principalmente preto. Este também tinha cabelos pretos como a noite, a pele bem clara, o rosto belo e juvenil, que fazia contraste com a voz madura e grave que tinha. Tinha ares de ser o líder... e ela não se enganou.

\- Essa aí, chefe... que vamos fazer com ela? – Ubo perguntou, levantando-a com a delicadeza que não existia em suas ações.

\- Está bem, Ubo. Deixe-a se levantar. Paku nos informou que já a verificou. Mas ainda é preciso verificar se ela tinha algum tipo de afinidade com um dos sócios daquele evento.

Naomi engoliu seco. Veio em sua mente seu padrinho.

\- Mas a Pakunoda já a verificou, Danchou...

\- Sim, mas ela precisa ficar aqui... – disse Danchou, rodeando a garota, como se estivesse analisando-a.

Naomi se sentia tensa agora. E também com uma certa fraqueza que a fez desmaiar ali mesmo.

\- Eita!!! Que bichinho fraco! Dá tédio! – Ubo começou a gargalhar.

Danchou pegou a garota e colocou-a encostada na parede. Naomi havia acordado um pouco, mas sem forças. Só sentiu que estava sendo levada por algo assim...fofo. Não sabia se era o casaco daquele moço moreno ou daquele homem peludo.

\- Vamos até os outros, deixemo-na descansar. – ordena Danchou, saíndo do quarto com Ubo.

No principal salão daquele prédio abandonado, estava, quase todos do Ryodan. Aproximavam-se Ubo e Danchou.

\- Então, já a interrogaram? – um rapaz d baixa estatura, com o corpo bem vestido e o rosto escondido por uma parte de sua roupa, foi perguntando aos dois.

\- Sem condições, Feitan. – respondeu o chefe.

\- Ah! Ela não é nada igual aos outros dois aqui! – disse Ubo referindo-se aos outros dois seres capturados.

\- Um deles eu já finalizei! Agora falta esse outro velho e a garota. – concluiu Feitan, querendo dizer que já matou um depois de tanta tortura e sem nenhum resultado objetivo.

\- Nem vale a pena, Feitan, matar essa garotinha aí!

\- Mas ela será interrogada? – perguntou uma outra pessoa de pequena estatura, de cabelo cinza-claro, espesso e bagunçado, cobrindo toda a cabeça, ocultando tudo, exceto um dos grandes olhos.

\- Sim, Kurotopi. Ela vai ser interrogada. – disse Danchou.

\- Acho que não Feitan não precisa interrogá-la, eu já a verifiquei. – acrescentou Pakunoda.

\- Ela pode saber de mais coisas... – Feitan parecia ansioso.

\- Pakunoda é mais precisa em interrogatórios que você, Feitan! – Shalnark disse, apontando o celular dele em direção ao outro.

\- Eu sei, seu idiota. Mas se Danchou ordenar que eu a torture, devo dizer que não? – o mais baixo encara o loiro com certa frieza.

Machi estava apenas lixando suas unhas, enquanto Bonolenov prestava atenção calado e Phinks fazia alongamento. Franklin e Nobunaga não se encontravam ali.

\- Onde está Shizu? – Shalnark perguntou, procurando em volta de si.

\- Estava com o outro. – avisou Feitan, referindo-se ao outro sequestrado.

\- E o Hisoka? Deveria estar aqui também, Feitan.

\- Pergunte a Machi, não a mim.

\- Por que vocês sempre se referem a mim quando mencionam essa cara? – Machi parou o que fazia para reclamar.

\- Machi... – amenizou Shalnark – ele é seu parceiro de atividades aqui, por isso que Feitan disse isso.

\- Meu parceiro de atividades é o Nobunaga. Que também não sei onde está. – retornou a lixar suas unhas com humor baixo.

\- Bem, amanhã eu verei o que faço com aquela garota. – falou Danchou, junto com um suspiro. Dêem algo de comer a aquela menina, até que ela esteja com o corpo e mente preparados.

Todos silenciaram. Shal quebrou o silêncio.

\- Vou levar comida para a.... qual o nome dela mesmo?

\- Naomi – respondeu Pakunoda.

\- É! Isso...


	4. Parte 3

O capuccino de manhã já não enganava mais a fome, e o estômago de Naomi roncava. Acostumada sempre a comer bem – apesar de não ser nem gorda e nem muito magra, ela se sentia muito fraca, podendo até arrancar suas vestes e comê-las. Mas aquele jejum estava chegado ao fim.

\- Chegou mais alimento! – Shalnark entrou, levantando um saco que lembrava aqueles de fast-food, provavelmente portando um bom hambúrguer.

\- Ah, graças! – Naomi pegou o saco e cheirou dentro dele, de olhos fechados. Ah...cheesburguer!

\- Adivinhou certo! Agora, abra os olhos e coma! – disse o rapaz, saindo do quarto.

Naomi era tratada pior que um cão abandonado. Ninguém iria vê-la, somente agora, que Shalnark lhe trouxe um cheesburguer. A comida tinha sido devorada, e não degustada. Depois do ‘’rico’’ jantar, a moça resolveu dormir, até o momento em que pudesse ver comida novamente.

                                   .............................................................

Ainda naquela noite, enquanto alguns estavam dormindo – exceto Machi, mais um membro do Ryodan estava chegando. Machi levou um susto quando algo foi jogado em direção dela, sem fazer barulho. Ágil, ela se desviou e pegou o objeto. Um ás de Copas.

\- Hisoka... – ela pronunciou baixinho, ao ver a figura de um homem alto, de pele bem clara – ainda mais clara quando a luz da Lua batia nele – e de cabelos ruivos.

\- É, você poderia ter desviado mais rápido! – ironizou o homem.

\- Que tal agora eu testar sua agilidade, hein? – Machi apontou uma de suas finíssimas agunhas, as quais ela portava em seu pulso presas em uma espécie de agulheiro.

\- Ótimo! – ele disse, estendendo os braços e desafiando-a de um jeito descontraído.

\- Eu não quero acordar os outros. Deixarei isso para depois, quando você estiver bem distraído.

Hisoka riu ironicamente diante da resposta daquela mulher que lhe parecia interessante. E Machi continuou.

\- Estamos com dois parentes daqueles ricaços aqui, prestes a serem torturados até que estes sejam encontrados. Bom, não se se é parente, mas são... relacionados, digamos assim.

\- Entendi, minha querida... mas só vim porque quero ver as torturas... hmm, digo, se vão precisar de mim. – ele disfarçou suas reais intenções.

\- Pior que Danchou vai precisar, mesmo. – disse virando o rosto com um certo desdém.

\- Oh, isso me deixa feliz! – tirando a carta que ele lançou da parede e se aproximando da kunoichi – vou poder passar mais tempo com você...

Aquele diálogo foi interrompido pela chegada de Shizuko, que fez Machi ir até ela.

\- Onde você estava?

\- Estava por aí... – respondeu a garota de cabelos curtos e de óculos.

\- Procure não estar por aí, Shizuko. Danchou perguntou por você e ele parecia não estar feliz com isso! – inventou uma certa desculpa.

\- Não se preocupem, eu sei me virar. E já estou aqui, não estou?

\- hmm... você é ótima para sequestrar pessoas certas para o interrogatório... – disse em um tom de ironia.

\- Não me diga que ela já morreu sem ter dando informações? – falou com um certo ar de inocência.

\- Ela vai morrer sem sequer falar nada... é muito fraca!

\- Mas eu a vi com um dos anfitriões da festa... achei que ela seria perfeita para o interrogatório.

\- Quem é essa? – interferiu Hisoka.

\- Está dormindo agora. Danchou está sendo muito gentil e Pakunoda já a verificou. Está só ocupando espaço!

Shizuko se retirou dali, deixando os dois novamente a sós. Machi também se retirou, mesmo sob protestos gentis.

\- Vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

Hisoka olhou em volta e viu os outros dormindo. Curioso, ele foi ver as tais vítimas. Sobretudo se interessou nessa ‘’fraca’’ que ‘’está ocupando espaço’’. Acostumado em auxiliar nas torturas, Hisoka só lidava com homens, todos fortes, com domínio sobre Nen. Essa raptada era novidade. Então, o ruivo com roupas similares as de um palhaço foi xeretar nos quartos abandonados.

Um deles estava o cadáver do primeiro sequestrado. O quarto já cheirava mal, fazendo-o tampar o nariz e sair dali. Depois, achou o quarto com o segundo sequestrado, provavelmente. Mas estava trancado e a porta não tinha olho mágico. Desinteressou-se e foi atrás do outro raptado. Demorou mais um pouco, porque este (a) estava no segundo andar. A porta tinha só um pequeno buraco, por onde ele resolveu olhar. Mas encontrou apenas Danchou, acordado, lendo alguns livros.

\- Pode entrar! – a voz do líder indica que tinha alguém ali atrás da porta.

Com um sorriso malicioso, o ruivo entrou e encarou aquele homem com certa admiração. Mas por trás daquela admiração, havia o desejo de luta até a morte. Queria acabar com Danchou.

\- Kuroro... – ele pronunciou seu nome, ao invés do nome de tratamento ‘’Danchou’’.

\- Hisoka, é você! – ele disse, fechando o livro que tinha em mãos. Foi ótimo você ter aparecido, será útil nesses dias por aqui.

\- Que ótimo!

\- Sente-se... quer conversar?

\- Na verdade, eu queria ver os futuros torturados.

\- Ah, claro que pode ver.

\- Eu vi apenas um... parece que está morto.

\- Sim, Feitan o interrogou no mesmo dia em que nós atacamos naquele evento. Franklin e Nobunaga devem estar com o outro. E temos uma jovem mulher também, mas esta... vou pensar duas vezes em entregá-la ao Feitan ou até você mesmo.

\- Por que? – Hisoka se faz de totalmente inocente, como se não tivesse ouvido os comentários de Machi.

\- ...não sei...acho q vou apenas usá-la para encontrar um dos anfitriões do evento. Shizuko viu quando ela estava com um deles, e resolveu captura-la. Mas ela é muito fraca...

\- Por que não pede ao Shalnark ou Pakunoda para interrogá-la?

\- Paku já verificou o básico. Mas ela irá servir apenas como isca, eu já decidi neste instante, mesmo! – se levantou, indo até Hisoka. Em relação a esta moça, só vou querer que você vigie, assim como pedi aos outros.

\- Certo. Mas onde ela está?

\- Vem comigo.

Kuroro levou Hisoka até o quarto onde estava a sequestrada. Era o último quarto daquele andar. O moreno abriu a porta com um leve soco, fazendo-a abrir.

\- Aí está.

Naomi se encontrava sentada, encolhida, com a cabeça repousando nos braços que estavam apoiados sobre os joelhos. Nenhum sinal de que estava acordada.

\- Mas é só uma garota frágil... – deduziu Hisoka.

\- Só precisarei dela mais forte, como já lhe expliquei.

Hisoka queria se aproximar dela. Mas não queria demonstrar aquela sua curiosidade.

\- Vamos até ela.

Kuroro o chamou para ir até o encontro.

\- Acorda! – Kuroro ordenou com um tom mais alto de voz, sem a brutalidade de Ubogin.

\- ...o que... – ela foi despertando aos poucos, e olhou para cima.

Naomi não estava mais tão abatida, e estava com uma fisionomia melhor. Ela era uma jovem de rosto bonito, tinha pele clara levemente brilhante, com feições de alguém que parecia ter por volta dos dezesseis anos. Os olhos castanhos-escuros é que denunciavam certo cansaço, mas ainda tinha a vivacidade dos olhos pequenos e amendoados. Quando percebeu que ali estava mais um dos membros que não conhecia, despertou totalmente num susto, que fez seu corpo tremer, e ficar encostada na parede. Tinha uma silhueta elegante, e mais acentuada pela roupa de cor negra.

\- Veja bem, entende por que eu estou poupando ela? – Kuroro, falando de forma séria.

\- Sim... – Hisoka falou de um modo levemente malicioso.

                                   .............................................................

A imagem daquele homem enorme e falar levemente malicioso fez Naomi arrepiar-se por dentro. Tinha uma bela fisionomia, uma cara de anjo... mas parecia ser o próprio diabo em figura de gente. Era quase como o líder, só que pior. Já não tinha se sentido bem quando aquele moreno a rodeou, analisando-a quando viu pela primeira vez, e agora se sentiu pior ainda quando viu aquele cara com roupas similares de um coringa lhe olhar da mesma forma, aliás, de uma forma mordaz.

Ambos saíram daquele aposento, após verem a raptada. Danchou apresentou Naomi a Hisoka. Quando ambos já estavam saíndo, o ruivo ainda olhou para trás, para a moça, e lambeu os lábios de forma provocativa. Isso provocou arrepios por dentro e por fora do corpo daquela jovem. De repente, a idéia de fugir dali pareceu tentadora. Mas como? ... sequer tinha força básica para sair dali, e nem tinha planos de fugir. Naomi fechou os olhos de novo e tentou dormir, mas o sono demorou a chegar. Precisava de cuidados com sua higiene, aquelas roupas já lhe pareciam sujas. A fome, por enquanto, não se encontrava presente em seu estômago. Tudo aquilo lhe incomodava. E incomodou até o sono chegar por definitivo.


	5. Parte 4

Aquela manhã de terça-feira estava com um clima abafado. Naomi acordou suada, com sede. Estar confinada ali era o fim, já era uma tortura. Ao pensar na palavra ‘’ tortura’’, sentiu um peso por dentro do peito, temendo aquilo. Veio na cabeça a imagem daquele homem estranho, que lambeu os próprios lábios para ela em tom de provocação. Mas não sentiu mais aquele arrepio, nem sabia o que estava acontecendo com suas idéias.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando alguém entrou no lugar onde ela estava. Shizuko era outra das mulheres do grupo, mas Naomi não conhecia até então – e nem sabia que essa mesma Shizuko foi a responsável pelo golpe que levou por trás. Mas aquela imagem de menina inocente e frágil – tinha semelhanças com Naomi, apenas era mais alta – não denunciava quão perigosa ela era. Segundo Machi, Naomi era para ter morrido com o golpe. Isso levantava um pouco o humor desta.

\- Olá, não nos conhecemos ainda, não é? Eu me chamo Shizuko e você... é Natsumi, certo?

\- Naomi. – a própria corrigiu.

\- É, desculpa. Eu vim acompanhá-la para você se trocar.

Naomi pode novamente sentir o prazer de uma ducha gelada em seu corpo e pegar outras roupas. Shizuko tomava conta dela, na porta do banheiro velho. Após isso, ganhou comida para o café-da-manhã. Era tudo tão simples, mas o corpo de Naomi agradecia imensamente. Silenciosa, apenas fazia o que era permitido sem sequer olhar para ninguém, nem mesmo para Shizu. E esta outra também não lhe dirigia a palavra.

Depois de arrumada e alimentada, Naomi mudou de quarto. Foi levada até o próprio líder, e deixada a sós com ele. A tensão começava a incomodá-la. Era como se fosse fazer um exame médico com um profissional desconhecido.

\- Parece que está bem melhor, agora! – Kuroro observou, sentado ao lado de uma pilha de livros.

Naomi olhou aquela pilha por uns instantes. Leitura era uma de suas paixões, e muitas vezes sempre obtinha livros, comprando-os ou arrecadando em um leilão.

\- Vou explicar o que irá acontecer com você. Eu precisarei de informações sobre os anfitriões daquele evento onde você estava. Alguns deles nos devem umas coisinhas...

A morena fitou os olhos nele, agora. Aquela informação deixou-a com a pulga atrás da orelha. Queria saber tanto do seu padrinho, mas ela não deveria falar nada, ou colocaria o velho em risco. E o líder do Ryodan prosseguia.

\- Não quero machucá-la, mas gostaria que você colaborasse, Naomi.

Aquela voz grave e morna fez o nome dela ser aprazível de se ouvir. Era aquele mesmo o líder do grupo? Sequer parecia líder de uma gangue. Com aquela educação e maneira de falar, ele mesmo parecia ser um dos convidados daquele evento de negócios.

\- ...e o que quer saber de minha parte? – atreveu-se a falar-lhe.

\- Uma de minhas parceiras, a Shizuko, viu-a com um desses anfitriões e resolveu trazê-la para cá...

Naomi fez uma cara de indignada. Então, foi aquela garota que conseguiu golpeá-la daquele jeito? Então se sentiu inferior. Ela desconfiava que tinha sido Ubo, ou até mesmo o líder....

\- O que houve, Naomi? – perguntou Danchou.

\- Er... nada. Pode continuar. – disse de cabeça baixa.

\- Olha para mim. Não gosto de conversar com ninguém de cabeça baixa. – disse tranquilamente.

Naomi obedeceu.

\- Certo. Agora, estou olhando para você.

\- Muito bem! Voltando ao assunto, quero que me fale sobre aquele evento e se você conhece alguém dali de nome Majorano.

Naomi teve que se manter firme como uma pedra. Majorano era seu padrinho!

\- Majo..rano?

\- Sim, se você o conhece, por favor...diga-me sobre ele. Não iremos mata-lo, mas queremos algo com ele.

\- Não... não conheço esse homem. – ela mentiu.

Naomi era firme nas palavras, e dócil também. Realmente, parecia que estava falando a verdade. Kuroro se levantou e ficou andando pelo aposento, ainda interrogando-a.

\- Você estava realmente com um dos anfitriões, Shizuko não iria mentir.

\- Mas... mas... – ela embaraçou-se um pouco nas palavras – eu estava ali como convidada!

\- De quem? – ele era rápido nas perguntas.

\- ...de um amigo.

\- Que amigo? – ele era rápido, nem deixava ela terminar de falar. Aquilo não era à toa. Queria pegar Naomi se estivesse mentindo. Já começou a desconfiar quando ela se enrolou nas palavras.

\- Um amigo, apenas. Você nem o conhece, de que adiantar dar tantas explicações?

\- Poderia ser esse Majorano.

\- Esse amigo é ainda bem mais jovem que eu. Provavelmente, esse Majorano já é um adulto feito.

\- ...você é daqui, de York Shin, não?

\- Sim, sou daqui. – agora ela não mentiu.

\- Com quem vive?

\- Moro sozinha, senhor...

\- Espera, não precisa me chamar de senhor...  – disse, rindo. Pode me chamar de Danchou, embora você não seja um dos meus.

\- Desculpe-me.

\- ...ótimo. Pelo visto, não deve ter ninguém preocupado com você, agora...

 Naomi silenciou-se.

\- Está bem, Naomi. Por enquanto vou deixá-la descansar. Se quiser, pode ficar aqui. Mas ficar aqui, entendido?

\- Tudo bem.

Kuroro saiu. Sozinha com aqueles livros. Naomi não era de mexer em coisas alheias, mas aqueles livros... e ninguém entraria tão cedo naquele lugar. Foi até a pilha de livros e xeretou tudo. Tinha romances, documentários, vários tipos de leitura. Parece que o prazer a reencontrou naquele lugar perdido.

Um grito feminino de dor ecoou perto. Naomi largou o primeiro livro que havia pegado e foi até a porta. Tortura... foi a palavra que veio em sua mente novamente.  O grito era de mulher. Ouviu passos se aproximando. Saiu longe da porta, se encostando perto dos livros. Entrou Kuroro novamente, junto com Pakunoda.

\- Paku, reviste-a novamente.

\- Revistar?  - Naomi abraçou-se, achando que seria despida ali para ser revistada.

Os dois riram baixinho. Pakunoda adiantou-se.

\- Calma, moça. Não precisaremos revistar seu corpo... eu só apenas vou ler sua mente.

Agora sim! Naomi entendeu certas coisas a respeito de Pakunoda. Ela foi a única a chamar-lhe pelo nome sem sequer perguntar antes. Ela iria descobir a verdade. Naomi começa recuar, a fugir de Pakunoda.

\- Ei, não vamos tirar suas roupas! – Pakunoda voltou a explicar.

Kuroro adiantou-se e segurou-a firme. Com os pulsos seguros firmemente, ela não pode se esquivar mais. A mulher loira se aproximou e tocou-lhe o ombro de uma forma até confortante. Ao mesmo tempo em que dava graças por não estar sofrendo uma bruta tortura, já se deseperava em saber que seria desmascarada. Já suava frio. Naomi ficou entre os dois corpos, sentia o calor de ambos.

\- Mentiu, Danchou... e mais, ela conhece quem você procura.

\- Ahh.... – exclamou o homem por trás dela. Desconfiei quando começou a gaguejar. Você não foi tão talentosa, mocinha... – ele finalizou soltando-a, fazendo-a cair no chão. E voltou até seus livros. Notou que eles estavam com uma organização diferente.

\- Quem mexeu aqui? ... eu não tinha feito essa bagunça...

\- Fui eu. – admitiu Naomi.

\- ...e posso saber o porquê?

\- ...eu queria ler, apenas. Pode mandá-la verificar-me novamente, verá que estou falando a verdade. – disse, levantando-se.

Kuroro olhou nos olhos daquela pessoa. Aquela mulher jovem, de estatura mediana, tinha uma forte presença de espírito. Algo nela que Kuroro havia se sentido atraído. Mas não disse mais nada, depois de sua ordem final.

\- Paku, leve-a de volta para o quarto dela.

‘’Eu tenho um próprio quarto agora...’’ pensou Naomi. A jovem foi conduzida novamente até o quarto, por Pakunoda.

                                               ......................................................

\- Mais um desperdício! – Nobunaga reclamava, enquanto limpava sua espada.

\- Você se precipitou demais! Só porque a velha lá gritou com você, já foi decapitando-a! – Phinks reclamou, enquanto tirava seu casaco, mostrando braços torneados.

\- Não tenho paciência com frescuras, você me conhece bem. E se tem alguma dúvida sobre meu temperamento, pergunte ao Ubo, que me conhece ainda mais.

\- Não me interessa nada sobre você! Apenas deveria ter me deixado continuar a quebrar os dedos dela.

Os dois ainda continuaram discutindo sobre a outra vítima morta. Ubo invadiu o espaço e a conversa.

\- Agora só falta a magrelinha. Não tivemos sorte nas nossas vítimas.

\- Pelo que me falaram, vai dar até sono quando interrogarmos. – disse Phinks.

\- É só assoprar a cabeça dela e decapitamos! – Ubo ironizou entre gargalhadas.

Os três acompanharam a ‘’piada’’ de Ubo com as mesmas risadas. Kuroro apareceu entre os três, e foi avisando.

\- Nenhum de vocês irá fazer esse trabalho. Feitan e eu apenas vamos fazer isso!

\- Oh! Feitan? Acha que ele é mais leve quando interroga alguém? – Ubo perguntou, surpreso.

\- Por isso mesmo. – disse o moreno, com certo tom de sarcasmo. Além disso, não interessava vê-los torturar e matá-la em seguida. Feitan era o único que só matava se Kuroro mandasse, ou pelo sorteio da moeda da Aranha. Não era impulsivo como Nobunaga e Ubo. Phinks também se deixava levar pelo sangue quente.

                                               ......................................................

Terceira noite sozinha, jogada naquele quarto. Se um dia tivesse algum animal de estimação, Naomi jamais o deixaria trancado em um quarto, sem água nem comida, por sentir na pele o quanto era ruim isso. Sua mente agora era invadida definitivamente por uma pessoa: o tal homem ruivo de orbes douradas que havia conhecido. Sequer procurava pensar nele, ere ela que se infiltrava em seus pensamentos. Cada um dos que conheceu estavam em seus pensamentos recentes, mas nem mesmo o líder havia chamado atenção que esse tal Hisoka. O medo estava desaparecendo aos poucos, mas estava sempre alerta, receosa do que poderia acontecer no futuro. Esfregando a palma de suas mãos contra o rosto, Naomi queria encontrar soluções para aquele momento que estava enfrentando. A porta novamente se abriu sem nenhuma cerimônia. Era Kuroro novamente, com Feitan. Ao olhar o rapaz mais baixo, sentiu nó na garganta. Este transmitia uma frieza inexplicável. Sentiu que a hora... era a hora que mais temia.

\- Bom, vamos continuar nossa conversa? – disse Danchou, olhando para Naomi com ar tranquilo.

\- Já posso começar? – Feitan disse, sem nenhuma alteração na voz ou nos gestos.

\- Pode... – disse, com a voz sumindo levemente aos poucos.


	6. Parte 5

Num movimento quase inexistente de tão rápido, Naomi teve os pulsos seguros por trás, caíndo ajoelhada no chão, fazendo com que soltava um certo gemido de dor, ou de susto. Não se sentia confortável naquele momento.

\- Bem, você foi descoberta como uma mentirosa, – Kuroro prosseguiu – e como não quis colaborar de um modo ‘’calmo’’, terá que confessar tudo de um modo mais ‘’agitado’’.

Feitan apertou-lhe os pulsos, fazendo-a contorcer as feições do rosto, devido à dor.

\- Trate de fazer o que lhe for pedido. – disse Feitan ao pé do ouvido, mas sem nenhum tipo de delicadeza ou romantismo. Aquilo parecia o sussurro da Morte.

\- Então você conhece o Sr. Majorano?

\- Como... você sabe disso tão profundamente? – ela perguntou.

\- Lembra quando Pakunoda foi ‘’ler sua mente’’? Então... – falando com a mão no queixo, com um ar pensativo – a habilidade dela é ler memórias, mas segundo ela, não conseguiu ver tudo completamente. Então, pedi para o Feitan continuar com o interrogatório.

Eram tantos ‘’entãos’’ que a deixavam nervosa.

\- O que esse senhor te fez de mal? – Naomi atreveu-se a perguntar.

\- shhh... só responda o que lhe for perguntado! – Feitan alertou com um aperto maior nos pulsos.

\- ghh...

\- Certo, Feitan. Vou respondê-la. Esse senhor está caçando nós. Não sei o porquê disso, mas ele está sendo uma grande ameaça. Ele, junto com outros, como o Sr. Terradein.

Esse último, Naomi realmente não conhecia. Mas ele não iria acreditar e mandaria Feitan completar o serviço, sem a participação de Pakunoda.

\- Eu realmente não sabia que estava sendo perseguido. Mas eu nem me envolvo com criminalidades. Por mim vocês podem agir como quiserem, desde que... não machuquem pessoas que não tem o peso de uma pena para esmagar vocês!

\- É muita teatrinho para um momento sério! – Feitan agora girou o braço esquerdo dela.

\- Feitan... aja sem excesso de impulsos. – ordenou novamente o líder.

Este tirou o longo casaco e colocou em um canto. A cruz invertida chamou a atenção de Naomi. Ainda com o braço torcido por trás, Naomi estava observando tudo, com dores nos pulsos e novamente na área cervical, onde devia estar inflamado ainda. Danchou se aproximou dela e se agachou, levantando-lhe o rostinho pelo queixo.

\- Apenas diga onde se encontra esse Majorano. E mando soltá-la imediatamente.

\- ...

O dilema naquela hora: falar onde se encontrava o padrinho e ser até livre daquele cativeiro, ou não falar e ser torturada definitivamente. A covardia falou mais alto. Além do mais, seu padrinho era um ex-lutador experiente, e sabia se virar na vida, muito mais que ela. Então, ela aceitou render-se.

\- Se quer saber realmente sobre esse homem, ainda acrescento. Ele é um dos donos do cassino da cidade, você deve conhecer. Sim, eu o conheço. Mas por favor, não faça nada comigo, não sei me defender e nem sou uma ameaça!

\- Sim, você é uma ameaça... apesar de ser frágil como uma boneca. Pode soltá-la, Feitan.

Sem protestar, ele a solta. Kuroro obteve as informações e ia confirmar com Paku. Ela devia saber do resto, mas precisou dar um susto na moça para ver se ela realmente estava falando a verdade depois da quase tortura.

                                    ......................................................

Todos os outros estavam quietos no salão principal. A maioria dormia. Hisoka estava sentado em uma janela quebrada, olhando a enorme Lua que iluminava o céu negro e cheio de estrelas. Ouviu passos, e virou-se para ver quem se aproximava. Sabia que, naquele momento, Kuroro estava interrogando aquela garota. E falando nele mesmo, aparecia o homem, com as penas do seu casaco balançando com o vento que entrava ali, e acompanhado por Feitan e... a tal garota.

Os outros acordaram e se surpreenderam com a presença dela ali.

\- Já consegui informações necessárias, mas ela ainda ficará aqui. Deixarei Naomi por enquanto aqui entre nós, para aliviar essas horas de solidão que passou no quarto. – e virando-se para Naomi – e a cada colaboração sua, você vai se libertando aos poucos...pense nisso!

Naomi só acena com a cabeça que sim. Ainda sentia-se mal por falar a verdade e agora, não se sentia bem no meio daqueles estranhos.

\- Amanhã temos que investigar sobre os donos do cassino Desert King, Shal, você vem junto.

\- Ela falou do cassino? Pakunoda questionou, como se já soubesse.

\- Sim.

\- Cassino? Ehh, quer dizer que ela é dona de um cassino? – Ubo sobressaiu em exclamar isso.

\- Não, o padrinho dele é um dos donos. – Pakunoda completou.

\- Interessante. – Phinks comentou baixinho.

Naomi estava sentindo a raiva que não teve antes por Pakunoda. Quem aquela mulher pensava que era para invadir sua memória e sua privacidade? Ela sentia raiva de tudo naquele momento, talvez preferisse morrer naquele instante. Havia traído seu padrinho, literalmente. Mas pensou no dia em que se reencontrassem. Ele não gostaria de vê-la morta, ou incapacitada.

\- Machi, veja algo de comer para ela, hoje ela merece bons mimos!

\- ... – esta nem respondeu, só saiu com a cara fechada.

\- Danchou, posso fazer companhia a ela? – Shizuko perguntou ao líder.

\- Pode. Aliás, deve ficar de olho nela.

‘’Agora, a mesma pessoa que havia sido responsável por ela estar capturada quer fazer companhia!’’, pensou a moça, revoltada por dentro. Nada podia falar, tinha que ficar aqui, quieta, submissa, paciente. ‘’Bons mimos... vai se ferrar!’’ Naomi xingava todos aqueles por dentro. Shizuko fê-la sentar perto dela. Naomi sentia uma vontade de vingar o golpe nela. Mas como? Ela se sentia um lixo naquele momento.

\- Eu vou sair e tomar um ar fresco – disse Ubo, se retirando ali. Vou brincar um pouquinho lá no cassino, tirar umas vidas lá!

\- Danchou deixou você sair? Nobunaga perguntou.

\- Ele nunca proibiu ninguém aqui de sair quando quisesse. Ele apenas gosta de todos presentes pontualmente, – enfatizou o ‘’pontualmente’’ – quando ele nos convoca para uma reunião ou uma missão. Nisso, eu nunca faltei com Danchou.... diferente de alguns novatos que temos... – jogou essa ironia olhando para o Hisoka, que o olhou seriamente pelo canto dos olhos, com ar desafiador.

\- Isso é verdade! – disse Nobunaga, com certo ar risonho.

Machi havia retornado com um saco de fast-food, e deu para Naomi com a mesma cara que Naomi estava. Machi não estava gostando de ‘’servir’’ Naomi, e nem Naomi estava contente com toda aquela situação, mas aceitou a comida de bom grado porque com fome não se brinca. Naomi estava observando aquele pessoal, cada rosto, cada tipo, enquanto fingia estar concentrada apenas no seu hambúrguer. Nesses três dias, só pode comer dois hambúrgueres e um copo de cappuccino. Também não via a luz do Sol direito. Provavelmente, iria ficar anêmica ali. Até a semana passada, Naomi tinha sua vida de sempre: agitada e feliz. Esportiva, nunca perdeu uma caminhada ou corrida, seja de manha, tarde ou até de noite. Amante do ar livre, não imagina como estava aguentando ficar naquele lugar escuro e abandonado. Queria fugir dali. Já estava pensando em fugir daquele lugar. Tinha que enganar aqueles treze membros do Genei Ryodan, o notório e pior grupo de ladrões da história.

E não era somente ela que observava. Ela também estava sendo observada, muito bem observada...

                                     ......................................................

Dia seguinte. Fazia calor, ao mesmo tempo em que era fresco aquele salão principal. O quartinho onde ficou presa era abafado e seco. Todas as ações que fazia, sempre estava Shizuko em sua companhia. Até estava se dando bem com a garota de óculos, e deu graças por não ser aquela tal da Machi. A moça dos grandes olhos azuis não mostrava nenhuma simpatia por ela. Por ironia, aquela que tinha lhe golpeado, quase matado, falava sem ironias e sem nenhuma frieza. Parecia ser bem nova, apesar de ser mais alta.

Naomi havia pedido a companhia dela até o banheiro. Iria cuidar de seus asseios. A morena de óculos ficou na porta, do lado de fora, fazendo guarda. Despindo-se, Naomi se preparava para encarar a água extremamente gelada do chuveiro velho. Aquele banheiro não era lá tão limpo, mas ainda conseguia entrar no box de vidro transparente. Mesmo fazendo calor, era difícil entrar em baixo do chuveiro.

Aquele banheiro tinha uma janela sem vidro, apenas fechada com dois pedaços de madeira pregados nela, de forma cruzada. Era no segundo andar, e de frente à janela, dava para ver o tronco de uma árvore bem rica de folhas verdes. Olhando pelo buraco que tinha em uma das madeiras, Naomi pensava que aquilo seria um recurso muito útil para fugir dali. Mas tinha que abrir um buraco maior naquelas madeiras pregadas – era esguia, mas não conseguiria passar por aquele buraco sem um arranhão de farpa.

Ao terminar sua ducha, Naomi saiu do box e teve que esperar secar-se naturalmente. Não havia toalhas felpudas para secá-las. Caminhou nua até aquela janela e ficou analisando-a. Mas a sua concentração em relação ao seu plano de fuga acabou em uma questão de segundos, quando viu uma certa pessoa na árvore, aparentemente descansando, mas olhando justamente para ela. Ela deu um gritinho de susto e de vergonha, ao mesmo tempo em que abafou seu grito e saiu da janela, cobrindo os seios com a mão e antebraço direito, e o sexo com a mão esquerda.

Shizuko bateu à porta, perguntando lá de fora o que havia acontecido.

\- Nada, eu só escorreguei e caí, já vou me vestir e sair, por favor... espera um pouquinho!

\- Rápido então, senão vou suspeitar que você está aprontando alguma coisa!

Assim Naomi fez. Vestiu-se ainda molhada, com a face em brasas de tanto pudor, e também com raiva, e saiu do banheiro.

\- O que houve, Natsumi? – Shizuko nunca se lembrava do seu nome corretamente.

\- ...nada, eu só caí e estou com dores no corpo.

\- Estranho... não ouvi o barulho de sua queda no chão. – disse com um dedo indicador na boca, aparentando certa curiosidade.

\- Estou apenas com dor... – foi enrolando, mas o nervoso em suas palavras era notável.

\- ...por que está vermelha? – Shizuko observou.

\- Eu? ...não sei, não sei.

\- Vamos até a Machi, ela quem sabe cuidar de machucados e contusões aqui.

‘’...ela disse Machi?’’ Naomi pensou, aos poucos se arrependendo da desculpa esfarrapada que deu antes.


	7. Parte 6

Machi analisava a área onde Naomi disse que havia sido atingida quando ‘’caiu’’.

\- Você deve estar com o músculo da cervical inflamado. E ainda batendo com a cabeça e o pescoço o chão, deve ter piorado as dores. Mas a mancha roxa desapareceu. – analisou a kunoichi.

\- Dói demais essa área... – Naomi enfatizou.

\- Mais tarde eu verei se arranjo um anti-inflamatório.

\- Acho que... não preciso de remédios.

\- Se precisar, será melhor que tome. A não ser que você queira saborear essa dor. – foi curta e irônica.

......................................................

Não imaginava que iria conhecê-la tão bem como a conheceu nessa tarde de quarta-feira. Ainda naqueles arbustos, deleitando-se com o ócio do momento, Hisoka ainda pensava naquele corpo nu e fresco. Já era interessante, mas agora, era duas vezes mais. Até tentava pensar em outras coisas, mas estava focado naquele interessante raptada. Se foi realmente a Shizuko que a raptou, fez um bom trabalho. Hisoka pensava diferente dos outros. Mas ela não era nada de especial, era só mais um ser que conhecia. Uma bela ‘’Eva’’...

No dia seguinte, teria que comparecer em mais uma reunião convocada por Danchou. Ele estava planejando matar os proprietários e coproprietários daquele cassino.

_Será que aquela jovem será morta, também?_

Não era agradável pensar aquilo. Mas o que aquilo importa... e se fosse uma ordem de Kuroro para ele, o mágico assassino, matá-la? ...respirando fundo, absorvendo aquele ar fresco da noite e o cheiro daquelas plantas, percebia que aqueles pensamentos estavam deleitando-o. Ele não tinha interesses em raptos, apenas em matar pessoas. E pessoas que valessem a pena matar, não era qualquer ser que despertava isso nele. Não tinha interesse em pessoas fracas, em nenhum sentido...

\- Vou comer alguma coisa! – disse para si mesmo, desaparecendo entre aqueles arbustos.

  ......................................................

Kuroro estava preparando o próximo ataque. Iria por fim aos que estavam à caça do Ryodan. Iria usar Naomi, se caso encontrasse o tal padrinho dela. Não queria fazer nada de mal a ela, mas provavelmente seria capaz de matar Majorano. Desde quando a viu pela primeira vez, viu que aquela jovem não era importante para ser morta. Fez de tudo para ela não passar pela mesma situação que passou a velha que foi sequestrada. Não sabia o porquê dessa proteção que estava oferecendo a Naomi. Frágil demais? Pura? ...ela parecia uma pessoa pura. Nem precisou Feitan estender a tortura, ela foi logo abrindo o jogo. A mais covarde também... era por isso que o moreno hesitava em tratá-la como tratou os outros raptados, para obter informações.

Passando as mãos em seus cabelos lisos e caprichosamente penteados para trás, Kuroro tinha sua mente invadida por diversos pensamentos. Era de costume sua cabeça entrar em conflitos quando ele pensava em demasia nas coisas, desde quando era criança. Ele queria encontrar as respostas para suas ações, e premeditar as consequências de seus futuros atos. Amanhã, ele iria apresentar seu plano. Nessa sexta-feira próxima, a cidade de York Shin iria sofrer novamente. Dessa vez, sem sequestros. Parecia que a troupe não estava treinada para lidar com isso. Seus homens mais fortes não sabiam interrogar sem deixar se levar pelo impulso – com exceção de Feitan. Hisoka não era de fazer interrogatórios, e não confiava muito nele em relação a interrogatórios. Já era um dos mais fortes, e também o mais imprevisível. Machi e Pakunoda eram boas em interrogatórios, ele deveria ter confiado os outros dois nelas. Imagina se Naomi tivesse parado nas mãos de Ubo? Ou Nobunaga? Kuroro sacudiu a cabeça afastando essa idéia dela. Aliás... por que ele não queria imaginar isso?

  ......................................................

Naomi quis voltar ao quarto onde ficou inicialmente. Concedida essa vontade, a morena ficou sozinha, com seus pensamentos. Dispensou a companhia de Shizuko ou de qualquer outra das mulheres do Ryodan.

Pensou naquela janela velha do banheiro. A intenção era começar a planejar sua fuga, mas veio em sua mente aquele homem olhando surpreso para ela, que estava nua, perto da janela. A vergonha veio de novo enrubescer o rosto. Por que aquele cara tinha que estar ali, no momento exato em que ela estava nua, apenas esperando seu corpo secar para se vestir novamente?

Ela estava ali na janela analisando as brechas que existiam nos feixes de madeira que estavam pregadas ali. Poderia abrir mais aquela brecha grande que existia e passar por ali. Mas poderiam ouvir o barulho e suspeitar. E Danchou ordenou que todos estivessem de olho nela. E se o próprio ruivo suspeitasse de algo e contasse ao resto? Já estava começando a desistir do plano.

\- Deve haver um jeito de abrir aquela janela... – falou sozinha, baixinho, tentando afugentar da cabeça aquele olhar lhe checando da cabeça aos pés.

......................................................

Dia seguinte. Todos já reunidos no salão principal, ouvindo o que Kuroro lhes dizia. Iriam atacar novamente nessa sexta, à noite.

\- Danchou, não seria melhor levá-la e mostrar ao padrinho, para que ele desistisse de nos perseguir? – perguntou Pakunoda.

\- Não, Paku. Ela pode fugir.

\- Como? Ela teria capacidade de escapar de nós? – Ubo cortou as palavras de Danchou numa pergunta de voz alterada.

\- Sim e não, Ubo... – disse o líder num fraco suspiro. Talvez, o único que podemos raptar seja este, para que veja sua afilhada e desista de nos entregar a Organização Hunter.

\- Ubo dessa vez tem razão, Danchou. Ela é que nem uma pena de pássaro. – concordou Feitan com o grandalhão.

\- Um homem prevenido vale por dois, Feitan.... e vamos mantê-la aqui.

\- Vamos todos até o cassino? Quem vai ficar com ela? – Shizuko.

\- Vou deixar somente um dos homens aqui, já que eu quero que as três venham comigo. – disse Kuroro, referindo-se a Machi, Shizuko e Pakunoda.

\- Eu passo, sou melhor em matar que tomar conta de mocinhas! – Phinks já advertiu, agora torcendo para Kuroro concordar.

\- Também tenho a mesma opinião que ele! – Franklin disse.

\- Eh, Danchou, acho que ninguém aqui está disponível para isso... – Nobunaga disse, ajeitando os longos cabelos em seu rabo de cavalo que estava se desfazendo.

\- Kurotopi vai ficar, e eu preciso de mais alguém.

\- Se Danchou permitir, eu não tenho nada contra. – manifestou-se Hisoka.

Kuroro olhou para ele, principiando em não concordar. Mas desfez seu olhar de desconfiança, e concordou. Afinal, não queria passar a imagem de um irmão protetor para Naomi, não seria correto. Ele ainda não entendia por que estava hesitante demais com Naomi.

\- De acordo. Vocês deveriam seguir o exemplo do Hisoka, serem mais obedientes e menos reclamões!

Todos (os homens do grupo) ficaram constrangidos. Até mesmo porque não confiavam no Hisoka, mas não podiam contestar em respeito ao comportamento dele dentro do grupo. Fazia tudo que Kuroro ordenava, sem questionar. Apenas era um secreto ‘’conselheiro’’ do líder, pois Hisoka era muito estrategista. Secretamente, Kuroro dispensava Shalnark ou Pakunoda para compartilhar suas idéias com o ruivo. Hisoka sabia dar opiniões exatas e suas sugestões sempre davam certo.

\- Hisoka e Kurotopi ficarão guardando a garota. Todos nós iremos sexta-feira terminar o serviço. Sem mais. – retirou-se da presença de todos.

Ubogin deu uma forte gargalhada, justificando o porquê dela.

\- Boa sorte, Hisoka! Espero que você tenha bastante saco para ficar de babá! – disse, virando-se para o mágico.

\- E tenho... afinal, é uma ordem do chefe, não tenho proteção suficiente para contrariá-lo... – disse de forma levemente debochada, tipicamente dele quando usa de suas ironias.

Kuroro foi até o quarto onde estava Naomi, avisar que iria atacar o cassino e, se possível, trazer o padrinho vivo até ela.

\- Jura? – disse a moça com um sorriso simples no rosto.

\- Farei o possível. Mas torça para que ele seja tão bonzinho quanto você... entende?

\- ...sim. – disse séria dessa vez, entendo o que o moreno queria realmente dizer.

......................................................

Sexta-feira, perto de anoitecer. Todos os convocados para o ataque já estavam saindo. Naomi ficou em ‘’seu’’ quarto trancada, vigiada por Kurotopi, que estava na porta.

\- Eu ficarei do lado de fora, vigiando a área. – disse Hisoka.

\- É melhor ambos ficarem aqui de plantão. Além do mais, Danchou não gosta que ajamos sozinhos. - Kurotopi não concorda.

\- E você não vai ficar sozinho. Mas alguém precisa vigiar lá fora, eu acho...

\- Vamos reversar, então.

\- OK ♠

Então, combinaram assim: até dez horas, Kurotopi iria ficar vigiando por dentro do esconderijo e Hisoka por fora. Depois, trocariam de posições. Kurotopi, assim como os outros, era desconfiado de Hisoka, e sempre achava que ele poderia fazer alguma coisa errada. Poderia até arranjar um jeito de fazê-la fugir ou até fugir com ela, apenas para atrapalhar as tarefas que Danchou determinava ao grupo. Talvez o ruivo tivesse compreendido as intenções de seu colega de cabelos prateados, mas ele também tinha suas intenções. Não eram as mesmas de Kurotopi.

Naomi rezava em silêncio, pedindo aos céus que seu padrinho estivesse vivo e que pudesse tirá-la dali. Para ela, já foi uma experiência suficiente. Ele deveria estar louco desde domingo. Seria uma hora maravilhosa para fugir, mas não poderia sair dali e já imaginava que tivesse algum deles à porta. Ah, como ela pensava naquela janela do banheiro. Já até tinha esquecido aquela cena do embaraçoso ‘’flagra’’.

As dez horas chegaram e Kurotopi já estava esperando que Hisoka tivesse voltado. Antes mesmo de se mover, lá vinha o homem, balançando uma carta de baralho em sua mão esquerda, fazendo um barulho suave e sinistro com seus sapatos de salto alto, deixando maior aquele homem grande e de belo corpo delineado e muscular.

\- Achou que eu iria fugir ou algo parecido? – diz o homem, com um sorrisinho cínico.

\- Não teria graça isso... além do mais, você é o mais obediente de todos nós. – Kurotopi respondeu com uma ironia suave, caminhando em direção afora.

Hisoka se pôs de plantão à frente da porta onde estava aquela bela ‘’Eva’’. Deixou passar alguns minutos, e que também Kurotopi estivesse lá fora. Queria ver de perto aquela pessoa. Não iria fazer nada, só... queria conhecer melhor essa Naomi que Kuroro protegia tanto...


	8. Parte 7

Hisoka olhou a porta com precaução, verificando se realmente Kurotopi estava longe. Parece que estava tudo tranquilo. Somente o silêncio local poderia atrapalhar, já que a garota poderia gritar e Kurotopi retornar. E não era intenção dele fazê-la gritar, não naquele momento. Resolveu usar sua própria aura naquela porta, a fim de ‘’enganar’’ traços de presença do objeto, como o ranger das juntas. Por sorte dele, a porta não estava trancada, e assim conseguiu entrar devagarinho. Apagou sua presença também, mas isso ele não usava sua textura enganosa – como assassino experiente, sabia pisar firmemente sem fazer nenhum barulho. A raptada dormia profundamente que nem um bebê... o que fez Hisoka ficar alerta se caso ela gritasse ali ao vê-lo. Ele foi por trás dela, e esperou acordá-la sem assustá-la.

Naomi despertava com algo tampando sua boca. Definitivamente tendo certeza disso, acordou assustada, mas abafou o grito, apenas arregalando os olhos inicialmente e depois fechando. Só esperava o pior. O mágico foi levantando-a devagarinho, ainda com a mão tampando-lhe a boca. Pôs a moça sentada e revelou-se para ela, saindo de trás. Fazendo o universal gesto de silêncio, ele pede para ela continuar assim, calada. Naomi obedece, mas uma leve taquicardia começou em seu peito ao ver quem era.

\- Não vou te fazer mal. – revelou o ruivo que realmente tinha essas intenções.

\- ...

Hisoka tirou sua mão forte que cobria boa parte do rosto dela. Ela sentia-se mais calma um pouco.

\- O que quer comigo? – disse ela em um tom normal de voz.

\- shh... fale mais baixo, - ele pede com um tom de voz mais baixo – eu só apenas queria te falar uma coisa.

\- ... pois diga, então. – Naomi estava meio atônita com aquela visita em plena noite.

\- Eu... quero pedir desculpas a jovem por ter flagrado aquele dia sem roupas.

Naomi não se sentiu confortável em se lembrar daquele dia, mesmo o ruivo sendo cavalheiro em desculpar-se.

\- ...era só para isso que veio aqui? – disse a moça zangada.

\- Sim... e também porque eu queria conversar com alguém. – falou em um tom mais brando, fazendo-se de solitário.

\- Não foi com os outros atacar o cassino?

\- Não... o chefe ordenou que eu cuidasse de você.

\- hunf... – ela resmungou. Parece que eu tenho muitas condições de derrotar vocês e sair correndo daqui ilesa!

Hisoka riu ao ouví-la, e sentou-se de frente para ela. Até mesmo porque já incomodava os tornozelos por ficar agachado.

\- É verdade, você está certa, garota! Ele parece ter um cuidado com você especial... – disse ele, passando a mão no ombro de Naomi, como se estivesse limpando alguma coisa.

Como um gato arisco, ela moveu-se se afastando dele.

\- Ei, o que houve? ...tinha só uma pequena teia de aranha em seu ombro, apenas tirei. – disse, com seu jeito cínico de sempre.

\- ...está bem. – disse ela, encostando-se à parede novamente, mas distante dele.

Era visível a marca dos seios médios e duros naquela blusa de cor preta. Aquela cor não disfarçava as marcas das curvas daquele corpo jovem e saudável. Estava melhor agora, aparentando se acostumar à vida de raptada. Hisoka estava observando isso secretamente, enquanto lhe falava outro assunto.

\- Você deve estar se sentindo muito sozinha, não é mesmo?

Naomi era levemente desconfiada, e não gostava de ouvi-lo falar daquela forma branda. Não era ruim ouvir aquilo, o ruim era desconfiar que ele tivesse outras intenções, e nada boas. Não era muito ‘’elegante’’ estar em um lugar sozinha com um homem desconhecido, ainda mais naquelas horas da noite. A luz da Lua invadia a janelinha, iluminando onde ele estava sentado. Ele tinha belos braços musculares, que pareciam ainda mais torneados com aqueles braceletes brancos. Tinha um jeito de se vestir bem estranho, a blusa era preta, com dois símbolos de naipes no peito largo. A blusa até parecia um pouco apertada no tórax. As calças largas, verde-clara, ostentavam uma joelheira preta em cada joelho, e suas grossas e roliças panturrilhas eram como se estivessem enfaixadas com gaze lisa e branca. Sapatos roxos e de salto alto... não possuía um jeito másculo bruto, tinha um certo ar... andrógino... mas também não era feminino. Um tipo totalmente diferente que jamais havia visto em seus vinte anos de vida.

\- Não muito... com as mulheres me vigiando com muita frequência, eu não me sinto tão sozinha....

\- Mas algum deles já fez o que eu estou fazendo agora com você? – o rapaz se referia à conversa.

\- ...não. – disse olhando para um lado.

\- Então, você está bastante isolada... – disse ele se aproximando, sentando-se de frente a ela novamente.

Naomi não se afastou dessa vez. Achava que, se ficasse mostrando atitudes ariscas, poderia irritá-lo e ela temia isso. Queria ele assim, manso...

\- Estou bem, Não se preocupe.

\- Quer jogar cartas?

Ela olhou para o ruivo surpresa, com aquele pedido.

\- Cartas... eu não sei jogar, sabe...

\- Não sabe? Nunca jogou na vida? Mesmo vivendo entre croupiers e jogos de azar, você nunca teve experiência em jogos?

\- Não. Apenas o padrinho é um dos donos do cassino da cidade, eu nunca joguei jogos... nem mesmo os mais simples jogos de carta.

\- Aaah... – ele deu um leve sorriso, e tirou um pacote de baralhos detrás de si, mas nem deu para Naomi ver de onde ele tirou, de tão rápido que foi. Assim como um croupier, ele apresentou-lhe as cartas, embaralhando-as habilidosamente. Era fascinante como ele fazia aquele malabarismo com as cartas.

\- Vai aprender agora! – ele disse, prestes a ensiná-la os jogos de cartas.

\- ...ah – ela ficou sem jeito, sentindo-se aliviada, pois estava esperando coisa pior, mas ainda estava inconscientemente alerta.

E assim Hisoka passou aquele momento com Naomi: jogando cartas, ensinando a moça como jogar. Ambos estavam se divertindo ali. E ela não sabia que ele era mágico, ainda. Mas ele somente se dedicou ao entretenimento com jogos naquela noite. Era assim que Hisoka gostava de conhecer melhor as pessoas: desafiando-as em alguma coisa, fosse de forma pacífica ou violenta.

Depois de algumas horas, Kurotopi, usando seu nen para bloquear sua presença, apareceu à porta do quarto onde estava Naomi. Como estava levemente aberta, deu para ver que os dois estavam apenas jogando cartas. Considerando isso ‘’inofensivo’’, Kurotipo saiu dali, voltando para onde estava, fazendo a vigia por fora do esconderijo.

..................................................

O famoso cassino Desert King, ponto ilustre de York Shin, era alvo de mais um massacre. E foi um massacre pior que aquele evento de negócios no domingo passado. A polícia local estava em volta, fazendo uma cobertura perfeita. A Máfia estava usando a própria polícia para tentar executar o Ryodan. Mas eram tão inúteis... onze pessoas que faziam frente a mais de mil policiais e seguranças da Máfia.

Dentro do principal escritório do cassino, Shalnark xeretava os documentos, e se surpreendeu com um documento que estava na gaveta de um grande armário de estilo barroco: um atestado de óbito. De Majorano. O mesmo que era padrinho de Naomi. No óbito, revela que ele tinha sido assassinado naquele massacre de domingo e que seu corpo ainda estava no centro Médico-Legal da cidade.

\- Isso deve ser levado também! – disse o rapaz, furtando o documento.

..................................................

Um barulho similar de uma bola de ferro quebrando parede foi ouvido por Hisoka e Kurotopi. Aquilo era Ubo que fazia, com um de seus gigantescos punhos, em uma das construções que existiam perto do esconderijo deles, avisando que estavam voltando e que a missão foi concluída. Naomi levou um susto com o barulho enorme.

\- Estão chegando. É hora de deixar-te, minha querida... – Hisoka desfaz as cartas que estavam no chão, guardando-as.

\- Tudo bem... – disse Naomi, com certo desânimo na voz, e pensando na forma como ele a chamou: ‘’querida’’.

\- Mas lembre-se de ficar sempre alerta... e além disso, devo alertar que também sou membro do Ryodan. Não poderei negar nenhuma tarefa se o chefe me ordenar. Desde já, quero agradecer pelo tempo de companhia que tivemos, você realmente é uma boa menina.... talvez saia viva dessa.

E retirou-se. Como um bom sonso que era, quis amedrontar um pouco a moça. Não era nenhum anjo, mas também não era um demônio quando não quisesse destruir totalmente. Além do mais, não gostava que ninguém confiasse nele e de passar uma única impressão sobre si. Ser imprevisível era seu vaidoso charme.

..................................................

\- Então Majorano está morto? – Kuroro disse, olhando o atestado de óbito.

\- Parece que sim. – Pakunoda confirmou.

\- Mas eu quero ver o corpo, quero compará-lo com a foto do mesmo que Shal também achou ali.

\- Está no Médico-Legal da cidade! – Shalnark acrescentou.

\- Vamos até lá agora, você, Pakunoda e eu.

Os três foram até o destino onde estava o cadáver. Antes, Kuroro pediu a Machi que fosse verificar Naomi e ver se precisava de algo. Sem contestar Danchou, Machi obedeceu-lhe. Os outros estavam distribuídos pelo esconderijo. Uboh, Franklin, Phinks e Hisoka estavam jogando cartas. Shizuko e Kurotopi estavam conversando. Nobunaga estava afiando sua espada. Bonolenov estava dormindo e Feitan estava lendo.

Machi foi até Naomi e abriu a porta com certa violência. Naomi estava dormindo tão profundamente que nem havia acordado. Machi não sabia por que aquela calma da Naomi e toda aquela proteção por parte de Kuroro a incomodava. E Naomi estava dormindo de um jeito que nem acordou. A aranha número sete do grupo se aproximou dela, para ver se ela estava realmente bem ou não. Naomi estava bem. Nem possuía mais as leves olheiras de antes. E ela não havia comido nada naquela sexta. Parecia sorrir durante o sono. Sim, Machi ficou assistindo Naomi curvando os lábios num ar sorridente.

\- Está sonhando com comida, não é? Parece que eu não tenho nada que fazer aqui, hoje! – disse Machi, num sussurro, para si mesma.

A jovem kunoichi era dotada de intuições. Ela parecia uma vidente mágica, mas ela não era exatamente isso. Porém, tinha uma facilidade de deduzir fatos e adivinhar suspeitas. Começou a estranhar Naomi aquela noite. Talvez ela já estivesse se acostumando a nova vida que levava, mas sentia que ela parecia... feliz. É como se ela tivesse dado uma volta pela cidade e depois ter retornado – era uma sensação algo assim. Parecia que ela teve uma espécie de entretenimento. Nunca viu aquela garota assim, desde que a conheceu. Com Hisoka e Kurotopi de vigia ali, enquanto todos estavam no cassino à procura de Majorano, provavelmente Naomi não teve quem a incomodasse, verificando como ela estava. Parece que aqueles dois a abandonaram-na lá dentro, e ela pode descansar definitivamente em sua solidão. Mas aquela felicidade durante o sonho... incomodava Machi um pouco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Croupier, para quem não sabe, é a pessoa que trabalha em casa de jogos de azar e dirige a mesa. É o atendente, aquele ou aquela que dá as cartas, os dados, faz e recebe as apostas. (por dicionarioinformal.com.br)


	9. Parte 8

Enquanto Kuroro, Pakunoda e Shalnark estavam em busca do corpo do padrinho de Naomi, a própria estava dormindo tranquilamente e profundamente, a ponto de não acordar com o barulho da porta, quando Machi havia entrado para verificá-la.

Durante a madrugada de sábado, Naomi despertou com a sede de sempre. Quando se deu conta, ela não havia comido absolutamente nada no dia anterior! E nem bebido nada, também. Mas não se sentia abatida como antes. Estava se acostumando rapidamente àquela vida. E a noite anterior foi divertida. O tal Hisoka ficou ensinando jogos de cartas. Nunca imaginou na vida que esses jogos eram tão divertidos... deve ser por isso que conseguiu dormir bem, teve uma noite de distração... com ele.

Naomi estava confusa em relação ao ruivo. Ainda em sua memória, Hisoka lhe aparecia mais marcante quando Danchou apresentou a moça para ele. Ele parecia um louco, ou um tarado, lambendo os lábios, olhando-a com os olhos cerrados e firmes. Kuroro, membro do Ryodan que nem Hisoka, sequer parecia o líder da trupe. Hisoka sim, este parecia mais um membro do Ryodan. Kuroro tinha olhar sereno, dócil, mas não menos sério. A fala calma, grave e serena era aprazível de se ouvir, não era irritante como dos outros homens do Ryodan. Hisoka também estava nesse grupo dos ‘’não irritantes’’. Tinha um jeito parecido com Kuroro na fala, só era um pouquinho mais rouco e firme, o que dava certo charme, até.

E voltou a pensar em fuga, aquela janela com as madeiras pregadas... e voltou a pensar de novo em Hisoka, quando ele fez a cara de surpreso quando a flagrou na janela, enquanto analisava aquela brecha. Aquela brecha, se fosse maior, daria para ela fugir, assim como daria para ele ver ainda mais detalhadamente o corpo nu daquela jovem mulher. Por um momento, Naomi agradecia para sim mesmo por aquela brecha ser menor. Mas provavelmente, ele deve ter visto suas partes íntimas, já que ela estava de frente justamente para a brecha. Ela tentava deixar a vergonha e essa lembrança de lado, mas não conseguia.

Ela precisava voltar para aquele banheiro novamente e estudar seu plano de fuga...

........................................................

Aquela manhãzinha de sábado só fez despertar cedo Shizuko, que foi verificar se Naomi encontrava-se bem e presa no quarto. Shizu bateu a porta, entrando em seguida.

\- Bom você ter chegado. Sinto sede. – Naomi foi logo falando.

\- Sim, e trouxe água! – ela mostra uma garrafa pequena. Pode beber, não tem veneno ainda.

Naomi encarou a outra com ar de ‘’você está de zombaria comigo?’’. Shizuko nem ligou isso, apenaf lhe oferecendo a água.

\- Beba se quiser.

\- Estou precisando mesmo! – disse Naomi, entre os goles barulhentos.

\- É, você está com sede mesmo... – disse, sentando um pouco distante de Naomi.

\- Shizuko... posso te perguntar algo?

\- Sou toda ouvidos.

\- ...por que você foi você quem me golpeou e raptou?

\- Eu? – ela questiona, como se não se lembrasse de nada.

\- Foi você a responsável por eu ter sido raptada, todos falaram aqui.

\- Ah! Eu apenas te golpeei. Segui ordens do líder em atacar pessoas que estavam perto dos anfitriões, pois poderiam ter alguma relação com eles. Eu só fiquei encarregada de golpear, naquele dia golpeei duas pessoas, se não engano: uma senhora velha e você. – contou Shizuko, coçando a cabeça.

Shizuko estava falando a verdade. E continuou.

\- Quem te trouxe aqui foi o Hisoka...

\- Quem?! – Naomi perguntou, levantando-se.

\- O Hisoka. É aquele cara de cabelo cor de fogo e que se veste igual um palhaço. Não sabe quem é ainda?

Naomi ficou suspresa. Ele? ...

\- E... mais ou menos... – disfarçou a sequestrada.

\- Na verdade, ele é quem deve ser o culpado por você estar aqui. Ele era meu parceiro naquele trabalho. Ele fazia cobertura para mim, já que eu estava concentrada em atacar. Ele deve ter recolhido as outras pessoas que eu golpeei. Mas de você eu lembro, foi a primeira que pegamos!

Shizuko estava falando a verdade. Ela estava à caça e abatendo quem poderia ser relacionados aos homens que Kuroro procurava, e Hisoka estava protegendo Shizuko, e tirando as vítimas. Naomi tinha sido a primeira a ser atacada. Shizuko golpeou-a levemente com sua Demi-chan, o aspirador de pó materializado por ela, e Hisoka veio por trás, pegando o corpo desfalecido de Naomi e colocando-o nos seu largo ombro. Ele a levou até um carro roubado por eles onde também foram colocadas as outras duas vítimas.

Naomi se sentia mal em ouvir aquilo. Não gostava de relembrar do golpe dolorido que sentiu na cervical. Achava que iria morrer ali mesmo. E Hisoka também tinha auxiliado nesse azarado destino de ser raptada.

\- Indiretamente, você foi responsável também! – Naomi disse, séria.

\- Não acho, eu apenas estava responsável em atacar. Hisoka e mais dois de nós estavam recolhendo os corpos.

\- Quem eram esses outros dois?

\- Pakunoda, ela estava encarregada também de recolher e... acho que Kurotopi também. Por aí. Mas agora eu devo sair...

\- E quando eu poderei cuidar dos meus asseios?

\- Kuroro saiu, e só podemos permitir que você saia daqui apenas quando ele estiver presente. Até mais!

Naomi é deixada sozinha novamente. Começou a rir baixinho, incrédula, imaginando que Hisoka realmente era um dos principais responsáveis por trazê-la para o esconderijo do Ryodan.

........................................................

Kuroro estava analisando os corpos naquele Médico-Legal. Os três haviam imobilizado o responsável da sala dos corpos, deixando-o amarrado e no lado de fora. Pakunoda era a única que não estava concentrada na tarefa. Estava checando a memória dos cadáveres até encontrar vestígios que pudessem fazê-la reconhecer quem era Majorano ali. Ela estava se lembrando do massacre de quase uma semana atrás...

__________

‘’Pakunoda estava perto do carro, esperando as vítimas. Achava que um carro não poderia ser suficiente, mas não contrariou Shalnark quando ele havia roubado o transporte. De longe, poderia ver quem chegava...

\- Hisoka... e quem essa garota em seu ombro? – Pakunoda perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

\- Essa foi uma das primeiras... – disse ele, segurando-a pelas pernas firmemente para não deixa-la escorregar. A jovem em seus ombros estava parecendo morta. Estava descalça, e com a parte do vestido rasgada atrás.

\- Coloque-a no carro.

Hisoka fez o que Pakunoda pediu. Ele abriu a porta frouxa do banco de trás do carro com uma pancada bruta que deu com o pé e colocou a moça no banco de trás, cuidadosamente. Pakunoda observou isso escondida, verificando se Hisoka estava fazendo tudo corretamente. ‘’Esses novatos estão trabalhando muito bem!’’ pensou a loira.’’

_________

\- E então, Paku? Ainda não conseguiu achar o homem?

\- Não, Shal. E já estou ficando cansada de usar meu nen... – disse, pondo a mão na testa. Aquela habilidade de ler memórias era cansativa, quando usada seguidamente.

\- Aguenta mais um pouco, Paku...

\- Paku, venha aqui. Analise somente esse homem aqui! – ordenou Kuroro, suspeitando de um cadáver que havia achado.

Lá foi a mulher verificar. Sim, as imagens de Naomi foram uma das primeiras coisas que conseguiu detectar, talvez fosse a última coisa que ele estava pensando, provavelmente preocupado com a afilhada.

\- Vamos tirar esse homem daqui. – sugeriu Shalnark.

\- Não dá, eu não quero encher de cadáveres nossa ‘’casa’’.

\- Ubo e Nobunaga já se desfizeram dos outros corpos.

\- Eu sei, Paku. Mas vamos deixá-lo aqui ainda. Sinto que não devemos removê-lo e nem falar nada para a garota. Ouviram?

........................................................

Quando os três voltaram, todos souberam da morte de Majorano e que não poderiam falar nada com Naomi a respeito disso. Kuroro só estava esperando a hora certa.

Foi concedido a Naomi ir até o banheiro e cuidar dos asseios que estava precisando um pouco. Shizuko estava de fora, mas de plantão na porta, mexendo em seu celular. Naomi foi verificar a janela. E para a surpresa dela, estava frouxa uma das madeiras. Tirando com cuidado, soltou a madeira do lugar. Tentando manter o silêncio possível – exceto o do chuveiro, o qual Naomi deixou aberto para que não suspeitasse que ela estivesse tentando fugir – a morena foi deixando a janela livre de um dos pedaços da madeira. Poderia descer pela árvore, isso era até fácil - segundo sua mente. Olhou para os lados, nenhuma pessoa por perto. A hora era aquela, e não hesitou em fugir. Estava um pouco nervosa, e ansiosa também. Foi descendo com cuidado, sentia as mãos tremerem. Estava sentindo o puro ar do lado de fora, sentiu vontade de chorar, mas manteve-se firme. Perto do chão, ela deu um pulo, mas acabou caindo de bunda no chão. Abafando um possível ‘’ai’’, ela saiu correndo dali, mas se perdeu entre aquelas construções.

\- Tem alguém desconhecido por perto! – Kurotopi disse, percebendo pela técnica ‘’En’’ que usava em suas cópias. As construções abandonadas em volta deles era um dos objetos materializados.

Todos ficaram alertas.

\- Será que é alguma organização de resgate? – perguntou Shizuko.

\- Mas como, ninguém pode suspeitar de nós aqui! – disse Nobunaga, com a voz alterada.

\- Poder, pode... mas não terão bom fim! – Machi se preparava para atacar – Danchou, o que faremos?

Kuroro fechou o livro, levantou-se fazendo gesto de ‘’não’’ com o indicador direito.

\- Danchou! Não podemos ficar aqui parados à espera!

\- Vamos, sim. E vamos matar quem estiver se aproximando. – disse de forma fria.

\- Mas, Danchou... a pessoa não está se aproximando, está indo embora.

\- Kurotopi! Decide logo se está se aproximando ou fugindo! – repreendeu Machi.

Os olhos de Hisoka se estreitaram. Calado, observava tudo e já imaginava o que pudesse estar acontecendo.

\- Onde está a Shizuko? – perguntou Danchou.

........................................................

\- Narumi! – Shizuko a chama, errando o nome de novo. Ei... está tudo bem?

A garota de cabelos curtos só ouvia o barulho constante de chuveiro. Ficou analisando, mas não abriu a porta ainda. Veio Machi e Kuroro ao encontro dela. Shizuko arregalou os olhos assustada.

\- Que caras são essas? – perguntou esta.

Machi seguiu na frente e invadiu o lugar. O chuveiro ligado à toa, e a janela com apenas um pedaço da madeira.

\- Que safada! – exclamou a kunoichi.

\- Eu sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer... – disse o moreno, num suspiro.

\- Vamos atrás, ela já foi localizada!

\- Eu vou! Somente eu! – Kuroro determinou, indo pela janela e desaparecendo.

\- Danchou... – as duas exclamaram.

Machi virou-se para Shizuko, pronta para dar bronca.

\- Como você é distraída! E confiante demais!

\- Nunca imaginei que ela fosse... – a outra nem pode terminar a explicação.

A de cabelos lilás deixou a outra falando sozinha. Foi até os outros e contou tudo que se passou.

\- Vamos atrás dele! – Ubo.

\- Ele foi sozinho, não nos pediu ajuda. – Machi contou.

\- E se tiver mais alguém para ajudá-la? Vamos fazer isso!

\- Vamos ficar só por perto – acresentou Franklin. Se Danchou foi sozinho, é porque ele não quer que saiamos daqui.

\- hunf, e ele precisa de mais pessoas para pegar aquele ser fraco? – Feitan disse com sua típica ironia. Estou com o Franklin.

\- Mas vocês são burros, mesmo! – Ubogin começou a se estressar. Estou falando da possibilidade de haver outros por perto, não vamos deixar ele sozinho!

\- Veja bem como você se refere a nós! – Phinks alertou seriamente o grandalhão.

\- E dá para falar o contrário? – retrucou o outro.

Por fim, decidiram que Ubo, Phinks, Machi e Franklin fossem lá para fora. Os outros ficaram de guarda dentro do esconderijo.

‘’Ela ainda vai voltar...’’ pensou Hisoka, levemente animado com aquela atitude da moça.


	10. Parte 9

Descalça, animada e exausta. Três palavras que descreviam Naomi enquanto fugia rapidamente. Eram muitos prédios abandonados, não tinha uma noção por onde começava a cidade. Ser livre, mesmo daquele jeito, era tudo para ela. Ela estava certa que nunca mais veria aquela gente de novo. E se precisasse mudar de vida, de aparência, para passar despercebida por eles, ela faria de tudo com toda certeza. Mas um deles... apetecia-lhe ver novamente.

Em seu profundo inconsciente, a imagem daquele homem estava encravada. Hisoka não saía de sua cabeça. Segundo Shizuko, ele foi um dos que estavam responsáveis pela captura dela. Mas, assim como ela, o ruivo também estava cumprindo ordens.  Não haviam raptado-a por intenções pessoais, mas se visse novamente aquela jovem, eles iriam raptá-la propositalmente. Isso, Naomi não queria que acontecesse, e sabia que nunca mais poderia ver aquele homem de novo. Foi o único com quem Naomi pode falar normalmente.  Mas não era só isso que a atraía. Ela sabia que ele havia lhe chamado a atenção inconscientemente, inicialmente. Mas era melhor esquecê-lo, antes que seus pensamentos atraíssem aquele grupo até ela.

Agora, havia chegado em um lugar deserto.

\- Nossa... para onde fica a cidade? Estou perdida! – Naomi exclamou, com as mãos na cabeça.

Naomi continuou caminhando, já não corria mais, contudo estava sempre olhando para trás. Nenhum sinal deles. Parecia que tudo estava bem. Desde quando York Shin tinha daqueles desertos? Viu uma estrada. E seguiu para lá correndo, finalmente encontrando uma “brecha” para a cidade.

...........................................

No esconderijo, todos estavam quietos, esperando o retorno. Hisoka não poderia sair dali, embora estivesse com vontade disso. Talvez ele a encontrasse logo, imaginou que ela seguiria em direção à estrada principal que leva ao centro da cidade. Mas ‘’eles’’ são rápidos, poderão capturá-la logo. Mas ele queria por conta própria conseguir acha-la, pegá-la novamente como a pegou pela primeira vez. Só que seria diferente. Na primeira vez que a viu, nem havia reparado nela como no dia em que Danchou apresentou a criatura. Hisoka sentia que ela era uma pessoa esperta e vivaz, coisa que sua aparência juvenil e frágil escondia. Aquela figura de boneca escondia uma mulher, mas não uma simples mulher. Do nada, Hisoka tinha desejos mesclados em relação à Naomi, um deles era corrompê-la. Desejos de domínio e de destruição, sem tirar-lhe a vida ainda. Queria tê-la, em suas mãos... mas ela ainda não era seu objeto. Era do Ryodan. Ele só esperava que fosse o único a possuir tais desejos, pois não gostava de compartilhar seus ‘’brinquedos’’ com os outros.

\- Já são quase seis horas... – Bonolenov falou para Kurotopi.

\- Eles ainda não voltaram...  – comentou o baixinho de longos cabelos prateados.

\- Será que já a capturaram e estão dando o tratamento de sempre?

\- Não sei... mas agora, acredito que Kuroro não a trate mais com paciência. Sabemos o quão irritado fica Danchou quando alguém lhe engana ou trai.

\- Vai ser um prazer em torturar aquela carne fresca... – disse Feitan, se intrometendo na conversa.

\- Isso, se Danchou permitir que faça isso... – Kurotopi alertou.

\- Vai sim, antes mesmo ele já havia pedido para interrogá-la junto a ele, não se lembra? Só que ela confessou tudo logo e não deu nem tempo de arrancar aquelas unhas vermelhas... – disse levemente frustrado.

Hisoka estava distante dos que conversavam, mas já imaginava o que eles deviam estar falando: na captura e tortura dela.

Chegaram os outros, menos Kuroro. Todos se levantaram, querendo saber novidades.

\- A diabinha fugiu mesmo! – Ubo voltou, mas não parecia nervoso. E sim ridicularmente incrédulo.

\- Não conseguimos localizá-la! – Machi disse, sentando-se em um dos bancos quebrados que existiam no lugar.

\- Incrível, é a primeira vez que falhamos em uma captura...

Os outros olharam incrédulos.

\- E Danchou? – perguntou Feitan para Machi.

\- Vai direto para a cidade, vai arrumar uma emboscada. Ele parece frustrado...

\- É claro! – ressaltou Ubogin – Ser passado para trás por uma pirralha como aquela! Até eu estou me sentindo assim!

\- Fomos todos nós passados para trás! – Kurotopi completou.

\- Agradeça a Shizuko... – Feitan disse, olhando para a garota que abaixou a cabeça imediatamente e ficou assim.

Hisoka saiu do sue canto e foi até eles.

\- Nesse caso, vocês não terão tarefa nenhum nesses dias? Eu devo ir por uns dias...

\- Não, Hisoka! Danchou não vai querer que você suma de novo! – Machi o repreendeu.

\- hmm... e você também não quer que eu suma de novo, não é? – disse o ruivo, de forma saliente.

\- Estou falando sério!

\- Tem razão, você quando desaparece, some mesmo! – Ubo disse, jogando propositalmente a mão pesada no ombro de Hisoka, porém o ruivo não reclamou e nem sentiu nada .

\- Mas eu sempre volto, e jamais contesto as ordens de Danchou. Ou faço isso? – disse com um sorriso moleque no rosto.

Sem jeito, Ubo tirou a mão do ombro dele, que estava intato.

\- Preciso resolver outras coisas...

\- Hisoka... será que você vai querer buscar a garota por conta própria? – perguntou a kunoichi.

\- Por que me pergunta isso? ...ciúmes?

\- Não seja ridículo! Apenas não tome a tarefa que é do Danchou.

\- Não estou nem aí, e acho um desperdício Danchou querer essa garota aqui... ele deveria pensar em caçar os outros nossos perseguidores que estão vivos...

\- Danchou sabe o que faz, logo não saia criticando-o! – Feitan disse, seriamente.

\- Não estou criticando... foi apenas uma opinião. Se quiserem, podem me seguir e verificar se estou falando a verdade.

Hisoka se retirou definitivamente do esconderijo, baralhando suas cartas em suas mãos. Ele disse que poderiam segui-lo, mas só para despistar suas reais intenções. Eles provavelmente não seguiriam, e o próprio perceberia que alguém do grupo o seguisse... principalmente aquela “bela baixinha nervosa”. Assim era como se referia à Machi, para si mesmo. Depois de ser desqualificado da sua primeira tentativa de fazer o Exame Hunter, não esperava encontrar breve uma nova ‘’diversão’’.

...........................................

O pequeno apartamento onde Naomi vivia estava interditado pela polícia local, e na entrada do local, havia o famoso cartaz ‘’Procura-se’’ referindo-se a Naomi.  Não era em toda York Shin que estava esses cartazes, apenas ali. Naomi morava sozinha em um desses apartamentos, presente dos pais quando ela saiu de casa. Aos poucos, as contas também passaram a ser controlada por ela, desde que arranjou um emprego como escritora oficial de uma empresa de um famoso jornal de Yok Shin. Ela costumava escrever livros, mas tinha apenas duas obras. Com o pseudônimo de Claire Nuit – especialmente os iniciantes tinham pseudônimos -, ela começou sua carreira com um pequeno livro de romance apimentado, chamado “O Despertar da Vida Amorosa’’, onde narrava as primeiras aventuras amorosas de uma adolescente, que se envolvera amorosamente e sexualmente com diversos tipos de homens. Parte dessa história ela contou as suas próprias experiências românticas, embora ela não tivesse tanta experiência e sequer a metade da luxuriosa vida de sua personagem.

Ainda longe de sua casa, Naomi andava pelas ruas parecendo uma mendiga, ou pior, uma vítima de um assalto seguido de estupro. Estava bem vestida, mas descalça - os pés dóiam-lhe intensamente - e com a roupa rasgada ao ombro. Dessa vez, Naomi não estava toda de preto. Usava uma blusa branca meio encardida, e uma calça jeans escura, levemente apertada nos quadris, o que piorava as dores no corpo. Queria tanto encontrar sua casa, mas fugiu de um jeito que nem ela pode se achar. Estava feliz, livre, nem as dores no corpo tiravam isso. Ao encontrar um gabinete policial, foi até ele e revelou apenas que havia sido sequestrada e tinha fugido. Um dos policiais conseguiu reconhecer a mulher bem vestida no cartaz do procura-se. Naomi teve que ir até a delegacia próxima, fazer registros e falar como ela estava assim. Disse apenas que foi sequestrada por um grupo de mais ou menos 13 pessoas, e que não sabia quem era. Não quis falar do Ryodan na hora, nem mesmo Naomi não entendia por que ela queria guardar isso. Com isso, foi levada até sua casa e se espantou com aquele cartaz, porém alegrava-se por dentro de uma forma imensurável.

Os policiais tiraram a interdição e a faixa de “Procura-se”. Naomi pode finalmente entrar em sua amada casa. A sua vizinha do andar de baixo, uma senhorinha muito simpática, correu para o abraço, o que fez Naomi umedecer os olhos.

\- Que saudades, minha escritorinha! – disse a velha grisalha, num abraço apertado que fazia seu corpo gordo espremer o corpo delineado de Naomi.

\- Eu... também... senti saudades! – respondeu a outra, se sentindo tão confortável.

\- Eu fiquei tão preocupada!

\- Mas está tudo bem! O que importa é que tudo se resolveu! Eu apenas... preciso descansar!

\- Não sem antes de lhe fazer uns curativos e fazer aquele caldo de arroz com shoyu que você ama!

\- Ah... não quero dar trabalho... não precisa....

\- Precisa sim! – cortou a velha, levando-a para seu lar, antes.

Naomi sentiu-se num verdadeiro spa. Nunca aquele caldo de arroz com shoyu – um de seus pratos favoritos que a vizinha fazia - lhe pareceu tão divino! Sem contar que ainda pode comer uns doces de chocolate. A vizinha deu-lhe as roupas da filha que teve para Naomi vestir. A jovem escritora sabia que essa vizinha tinha mais que uma amizade por ela. Tinha o afeto de mãe. A amizade entre as duas ajudou superar a morte da única filha.

A senhora convidou Naomi para passar a noite. Sabia que precisava de cuidados no momento, não estava podendo andar direito. Queria ligar tanto para o padrinho, depois falaria com os pais. Imaginou neles, longe da cidade por negócios, se ficaram sabendo de algo.

\- Alguém da minha família esteve por aqui? – perguntou Naomi.

\- Não, meu bem. Estranho, seu padrinho também não passou por aqui. Mas o que houve realmente para você ter sumido assim? Você foi realmente raptada?

\- Na verdade só fui por causa do padrinho. Mas eles me trataram muito bem, acredita?

\- Sério mesmo? – a velha contorceu a cara.

\- Sim! Eu só fiquei assim porque fugi!

\- Ah, nossa! – a outra abraçou Naomi.

\- Está tudo bem!

\- Mas foi arriscado... será que eles vão querer vingança?

\- Não, meu padrinho vai oferecer a quantidade de dinheiro que eles querem, eles mesmos já sabem de tudo. Só fugi porque.... senti uma falta da sua comida, que!.... – Naomi enfatizou com um ar sorridente.

A vizinha sufocou-a de novo em um abraço farto.  Depois de algum tempo de mais conversas, Naomi foi dormir. De noite, em sua cama depois de praticamente uma semana, ela chorava, mas de alívio. Mentiu muita coisa para a vizinha, para não preocupá-la. Esperando o sono, ela olhou para as próprias mãos. O esmalte vermelho já estava descascando, retratando como foi aquele período de seis dias: conturbado e curioso de se ver. Veio aquele homem em sua mente. No seu jeito único de se vestir, de falar, de olhar, de tratá-la. Na aparente beleza dele. Naquelas mãos fortes, de unhas levemente compridas e afiadas. Naquele professor de pôquer. No coringa. No seu coringa....

Aquela mesma mão fina, delicada e com as unhas relaxadas ainda tinha disposição para afagar as partes íntimas que somente  _ele_  pode ver naquele flagra na janela abandonada, até que o sono chegasse definitivamente...


	11. Parte 10

Um forte raio de Sol acordava Naomi de um maravilhoso sono. Como era boa aquela cama! Nunca imaginava que uma velha cama como aquela podia ser tão prazerosa como se fosse nova. Era incrível como as coisas na vida mudam de acordo com as experiências e percepções adquiridas. Seu corpo doía menos, apenas os pés eram os mais debilitados naquele momento. Sentia um cheiro maravilhoso de café. Era sua vizinha já preparando a mesa para o café da manhã. Naomi se levantou e se arrumou, sentindo-se leve como uma pluma.

Aquele domingo de Sol em York Shin era motivo de festa para ela. Mas ela não iria sair dali a não ser que fosse para o segundo andar, que era sua casa. Na verdade, Naomi estava com medo de sair de casa. Mas precisaria voltar para onde trabalhava, e também precisaria continuar a escrever livros. Só que, naquele momento... Naomi queria experimentar o puro ócio, apenas.

.............................................

Em um hotel barato, Kuroro estava conversando pelo seu celular, com um dos membros do Ryodan.

\- Não... não precisarei de ninguém aqui comigo! Só vou pegá-la novamente... é só uma questão de tempo, tenho que descobrir quem é realmente essa Naomi e onde ela mora... sim, pode falar... que tem ele?... ah, tudo bem! Ele pode sair daí, assim como todos vocês estão livres... não se preocupe, o Hisoka nunca falta com seus deveres no grupo... certo, agora vou desligar, até!

Kuroro encerrou a ligação e foi até o banheiro do hotel. Entrando em baixo do chuveiro, ele relaxava a cabeça e o corpo enquanto pensava nos fatos recentes. Aquela garota... era um enigma. Havia esnobado a capacidade dela de enganá-lo, e agora se sentia um pouco ‘’inferior’’. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era interessante admirar aquela fisionomia frágil com astúcia grande. Que poder ela possuía para despistar-se? Qualquer ser comum teria sido capturado por ele, e pelos outros que estavam com ele. Ele olhava seu próprio corpo, vendo a água que caía do chuveiro molhar sua pele alva e bonita, as gotas contornando os músculos bem definidos. Não sabia definir seus próprios pensamentos. Pelo menos, naquele instante ele não entendia o que ele poderia estar sentindo em relação à Naomi...

Ao terminar os pensamentos e o banho, Kuroro se arrumou e saiu do hotel. Iria dar uma de detetive. Apesar da admiração que sentia, também estava chateado com a sua ‘’ex-raptada’’. Ele nunca gostou que o enganasse, fossem suas vítimas ou até mesmo seus companheiros. Queria dar uma punição nela dessa vez. Ele ainda estava em busca dos outros homens que estavam à caça do Ryodan, e isso ainda deveria ser prioridade. Mas queria concretizar seu ‘’doce’’ capricho.

.............................................

_Duas semanas depois..._

 

No local onde Naomi trabalhava, estava tendo uma daquelas festas de lançamento de livros de uma colega de trabalho. Naomi estava presente, apesar de estar mais alerta que muito segurança por aí. Só compareceu porque era uma obrigação dela, mas ela temia que, a qualquer comento, acontecesse com ela o que aconteceu há três semanas. Vestia um comportado vestido azul, com um pequeno e curto casaco branco, e usava um penteado estilizado, com metade dos cabelos preso, e bem discreto. Sapatos médios – ainda não arriscava usar seus amados saltos altos. Estava bem ao estilo de uma escritora.

O evento estava muito animado, cheio de pessoas jovens e elegantes, e com alguns senhores discretos também. Naomi, como sempre, gostava de ficar sentada e observar as pessoas e os acontecimentos. Tudo isso era fonte de sua inspiração para escrever. Mas ainda estava sem motivação para escrever, sentia uma certa preguiça dominar o corpo, e só saía para trabalhar ou para fazer compras por necessidade. Uma semana antes, havia se encontrado com seus pais e teve um tempo com eles. Assim como fez com a vizinha, ela também mentiu muita coisa a respeito do Ryodan, sempre ressaltando que estava bem e que tudo já foi resolvido. Estranhou não saber ainda do padrinho. A casa dele não tinha ninguém - era assim quando viajava, e ele sempre estava viajando. Naomi já até suspeitava inconscientemente o que poderia ter acontecido, mas mantinha a fé que o encontraria.

Já era quase dez horas da noite e sentiu vontade de ir embora. Foi até a amiga, elogiou a festa e o livro – sem ter lido, ainda – e foi saindo. Quando ia passando por um dos corredores que davam acesso a saída, um homem foi até ela, fazendo parar. Naomi começou a se desesperar por dentro, mas acabou parando. Este homem vestia-se de terno azul-escuro, e a gravata vermelha. Tinha os cabelos um pouco acima do conceito de curto, penteados de forma normal. A franja comprida estava dividida ao meio e jogada para os lados. Era alto e tinha um corpo forte, o busto e o pescoço aparentemente musculoso. Era familiar aqueles traços...

\- Não me reconheceu ainda?

Diante daquele lugar de luz fraca, pode definitivamente reconhecer quem era. O ruivo...

\- Hi...Hisoka? – disse, quase desfalecendo ali.

Naomi recuou um pouco, assimilando-se a alguém que poderia desmaiar. Ele a segurou pelos braços delicados, não deixando nem fugir e nem desmaiar.

\- Fique calma, eu não vim te entregar a eles. E nem eles vão saber desse encontro...

\- Por favor...não me... – implorava com os olhos fechados.

\- Eu que vim aqui para te avisar o que eles estão tramando! – disse mais perto do ouvido daquela jovem.

\- Eu quero sentar... – deixou escapulir isso de sua boca entreaberta.

Hisoka a levou até um dos bancos macios que havia ali, sentando-se junto dela. Naomi sentia-se agora mais firme, abrindo os olhos e vendo melhor o ruivo, que a olhava com ar de preocupação.

-  Quer que eu chame um médico?

\- Não... não precisa... meu susto já está indo embora... – disse a outra, mais firme agora. Eu... realmente não te reconheci com esse estilo tão elegante!

\- Só por isso que você não me reconheceu, é? – disse Hisoka, entre risos.

\- Er.. sim... mas, o que você quer mesmo comigo?

\- Estou traíndo meu chefe e meus companheiros! – fez uma carta de baralho aparecer do nada na mão esquerda.

Naomi observou aquilo.

\- E por quê?

\- Por que sim!  - deslizando a carta no rosto dela sem ferí-la, apenas alisando aquela bochecha levemente redonda que ela possuía.

\- Só... porque sim?

\- Acho um desperdício e covardia eles continuarem na tentativa de recuperá-la.

\- Eles querem me capturar novamente? – Naomi levantou, assustada.

Hisoka bateu levemente na parte do banco onde ela estava sentada, sugerindo que ela retornasse ao lugar. Naomi se calou e sentou novamente ao lado dele. Hisoka prosseguiu.

\- Parece que Kuroro, o nosso líder, ficou impressionado com sua fuga. Eu mesmo fiquei impressionado.

\- E eu também! – ela completou, também sem acreditar que tinha conseguido escapar ilesa da fuga.

\- Pois é... – retornou a acariciar o rosto de Naomi com o baralho – mas você ainda é fraca o suficiente para aguentar os castigos que a esperam... eu mesmo poderia te machucar aqui sem mesmo lhe levantar a mão...

Aquelas palavras faziam os olhos pequenos e castanhos de Naomi se arregalar. Porém, aquela sensação de perigo que vinha dele não a assustava totalmente. Sentia medo e... uma certa atração.

\- Eu ainda sou um membro do Ryodan, e terei que cumprir o que me for ordenado. Por isso, resolvi te ajudar se-cre-ta-men-te! – dizia, batendo bem de leve sua frontal contra a dela, de uma forma até fraternal.

Os dois ficaram ali com a fronte uma encostada na outra. Aquilo provocou certo ‘’calor’’ nas entranhas dela. E um pouquinho nas dele também. E continuou Hisoka em suas dicas.

\- Trate de fugir dessa cidade, se puder. Ou então, mude sua identidade e de profissão. Trate de ser outra, Naomi... disfarce-se, enquanto eu tentarei fazer com que Kuroro te esqueça... é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você...

O calor de seu hálito fresco estava quase atraindo a moça por um beijo. Mas esta se controlou friamente. Mas começava a tremer bem de leve, e ele falava aproximando a área dos lábios um do outro. Subitamente, Hisoka afastou-se dela, separando as testas que estavam unidas e, ainda sem sair do lugar, prosseguiu.

\- Nessa hora, ele deve estar pesquisando sobre sua identidade ‘’hackeando’’ sites particulares do governo. Também pediu que ninguém o seguisse. E quando ele trabalha sozinho, ele consegue mais do que quando está em dupla ou em grupo. Ele é bem... perigoso... – disse com a voz levemente excitada, como se tivesse animado por alguma coisa.

Naomi observava calada aquele homem e seu jeito de falar as coisas. Ainda tinha medo dele, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia inconscientemente atraída, ou até mesmo fascinada por ele.

\- Eu... eu preciso ir agora... – disse Naomi, se levantando.

Hisoka olhou aquele ser de baixo para cima, analisando aquelas panturrilhas torneadas, cobertas por uma fina meia-calça até a área do busto da moça. Bem ou mal vestida, ou até mesmo nua, Naomi agradava os orbes dourados do mágico.

\- Quer que eu a acompanhe? – ele se oferece cordialmente.

\- Não precisa. É perto e eu gostaria de ir sozinha...

\- Não tem perigo você ir sozinha? – disse, estreitando os olhos de forma maliciosa.

\- Acompanhada pode ser mais perigoso... – respondeu a provocação, de forma sutil e um pouco maliciosa também.

Hisoka deu um risinho, apreciando aquele jeito manhoso dela.

\- Então, certo. Até mais, minha querida! – disse, deixando-a ali e desaparecendo no horizonte de forma mágica.

Naomi saiu em seguida, indo para a seu lar, doce lar. E obviamente, Hisoka a seguiu, apenas para descobrir onde ela morava, sem ela perceber.

Ao chegar ao seu próprio apartamento, Naomi praticamente arrancou as próprias roupas e se jogou na ducha fria, para amenizar a adrenalina que corria quente pelo seu corpo. Aquele estava sendo o banho mais prazeroso de sua vida. A atração e o erotismo que sentia por aquele homem era muito intensa. E parece que os gestos de intimidade dele confirmava a atração dele por ela. ‘’Será que ele... gosta de mim?’’ pensou Naomi, enquanto deslizava a mão em sua testa, lembrando do toque da testa dele na sua.

.............................................

Em um lugar abandonado, Kuroro checava um computador antigo, porém tinha acesso a internet e aos dados secretos de cidadãos de York Shin. Descobriu alguns detalhes de Naomi, inclusive que ela trabalhava como escritora novata de um jornal. E escritora de dois livros, sendo que um deles ele tinha em sua coleção de livros. Ficou pasmo em saber que aquela pessoa com ares de inocência era autora de um livro levemente erótico. “O Despertar da Vida Amorosa’’ era um dos livros prediletos do líder do Ryodan. Ficou realmente curioso sobre a tal escritora Claire Noir – pseudônimo o qual Naomi assinava seus livros. Dentro do site particular do jornal onde ela trabalhava, também descobriu que ela estava há aproximadamente seis meses, e já havia publicado dois livros. A outra obra dela, ‘’Um Mergulho na Solidão’’, era um outro romance onde o personagem era um jovem sem identidade que viveu a vida toda solitário e que a narrativa era composta por tristes experiências vividas por ele, desde a fome que sentiu até os abusos sexuais que havia sofrido quando era criança. Imediatamente, o homem da cruz azulada na testa foi pesquisar esse livro na internet e quis lê-lo todo. Pelo resumo da história, pode se identificar um pouco em relação à vida que viveu em sua cidade natal.

Ele ainda estava por se surpreender mais com aquela Claire Noir...


	12. Parte 11

Perto do apartamento de dois andares onde vivia Naomi, Hisoka observava aquele prédio de estilo retrô sentado em um galho de uma árvore perto. Mas as janelas frontais eram apenas da sala. Desde que entrou em sua casa, a moça sequer aparecia na janela. Sua vizinha do apartamento de baixo fazia o contrário: Aparecia toda hora, estendia roupas no peitoril, reabastecia o filtro de água que tinha pendurado lá para os passarinhos. Ele não mentiu para ela quando disse que queria auxiliá-la e nem quando a avisou que, como membro do Ryodan, não poderia negar ordens do Kuroro se ele quisesse acabar com ela. Precisava saber o que o líder e os outros iriam fazer com ela. Ele tinha uma ideia a respeito, mas precisava confirmar. Ele não queria ver seu brinquedo destruído pelos outros garotos maus...

...................................

Kuroro terminava de ler o segundo livro escrito por ‘’Claire Noir’’ aos prantos. Ela era dotada de certa sensibilidade em sua escrita, naquele livro. Certos fatos no livro retravavam sua infância e adolescência em Meteor City, onde viveu entre lixões. Com exceção a parte dos abusos sexuais que o personagem do livro, Kuroro se identificou com este. Até parece que a pessoa por trás de Claire viveu naquela cidade onde pessoas não eram reconhecidas em registros oficiais, bem como a existência da cidade em si era conhecida por pouquíssimas pessoas.

Ele se encantou com a escritora, mas ainda tinha a pulga atrás da orelha em relação a Naomi. Daria uma lição nela, e já preparava os outros. Mas quando pensou nos seus companheiros, pensou em um deles, em particular. Aquele que, muitas vezes, foi seu conselheiro dentro do Ryodan, substituindo até mesmo Pakunoda. Resolveu ligar para ele e acertar um encontro, sem que os outros aranhas soubessem, já que estes pareciam um pouco ‘’enciumados’’ com esse membro que havia entrado há mais ou menos dois anos atrás.

...................................

Três meses o Ryodan estava longe de sua cidade natal, Meteor City. Desde que Kuroro estava naquela missão de caçar e acabar com os Hunters e aliados que estavam perseguindo-os. Shizuko havia sido excluída de contribuir na missão desde que Naomi havia fugido. A garota de óculos apenas fazia serviços interiores, auxiliada por Kurotopi.

No esconderijo, ambos seguiam cuidando dos próprios afazeres. Ubo tinha resolvido pregar todas as janelas bem pregadas, inclusive a janela por onde Naomi fugiu. Pakunoda e Shalnark haviam capturado um cadáver coberto, sem identificação ainda. Todos pareciam que estavam preparando algo como ‘’recepção’’. Danchou tinha avisado que retornaria breve.

Machi andava pelos cantos, pensativa. Tinha lá seus pensamentos que a incomodava. Ela pensava se Danchou iria retornar mesmo com a Naomi. Achava um desperdício Kuroro querer retornar com aquela garota, pensava mais ou menos igual Hisoka. Só não tinha intenções com ela como ele tinha.

...................................

\- Quero que me ajude a encontrar aquela mulher ao meu lado. – pediu Kuroro.

\- Por mim... tudo bem. Mas... se me permite uma pergunta... já que o tal padrinho dela já foi exterminado aquele dia, ela realmente tem uma utilidade para nós? – arriscou Hisoka em tentar fazê-lo esquecer dela antes que ele a capturasse.

\- Só a quero por uns dias para puni-la. Sabe bem que eu gosto de dar o troco quando sou enganado por minhas vítimas. – disse, com um ar sorridente, mas de forma sádica.

Hisoka se controlava por dentro. Ver aquele homem emanar poder, precisava lutar com ele logo. Não aguentaria esperar muito tempo. Talvez, com essa aproximação, pudesse ter um momento em que pudesse desafiá-lo longe dos outros. Por um momento, havia mudado de idéia. Ainda queria Naomi para seu entretenimento, mas com aquela interação com Danchou... poderia adiantar as coisas.

\- Que ótimo! – disse o mágico, já com suas típicas roupas que usava.

\- Mas que isso fique entre nós! Eu só apenas decidi chamar mais dois de nós para nos ajudar, em última hora! – alertou o cabeça do Ryodan.

\- Por mim... tudo bem, já lhe disse.

\- Quero que também descubra onde mora essa garota...

\- Eu sei onde ela mora. – adiantou.

\- Sabe? – perguntou o outro, surpreso.

\- Sei...

O ruivo passou as informações que sabia, ao mesmo tempo que Kuroro passou as suas. Surpreso em saber que ela era uma pseudônima escritora, Hisoka também ficou curioso com isso. ‘’Tão perfeita... digna de ser corrompida...’’ pensava o mágico assassino.

...................................

Era um belo dia acentuado pelo intenso calor, misturado à poluição daquela grande cidade. Uma tarde de sexta que convidava as pessoas a saírem de casa. Naomi tinha decidido ir a um parque local, onde sempre buscava inspiração para escrever. Seu primeiro livro escrito foi iniciado e terminado naquele mesmo parque.

Naomi estava melhor, parecia que havia esquecido tudo que havia se passado há semanas atrás. Vestia um vestido de cor bege escuro, que fazia um contraste bonito com sua pele clara, quase totalmente branca, e estava com um chapéu pequeno, de estilo retrô que foi moda nos anos 20 ou 30. Com uma caneta na mão e um bloco, ela estava sentada em uma das mesas de jogo vazias que tinha lá, escrevendo suas ideias no rascunho. Um senhor, aparentemente de meia idade, sentou-se frente a ela, e começou a olhá-la, como se tivesse curioso sobre o que ela estava escrevendo. Naomi parou o que fazia, e olhou para ela normalmente, talvez admirando aquela curiosidade dele.

\- Desculpe-me, eu não queria atrapalhar...

\- Não, – interrompeu a moça - imagina, eu estou apenas escrevendo umas ideias aqui, estou curtindo a tarde.

\- Eu não estou atrapalhando aqui? – disse o senhor de voz grave e levemente rouca.

\- Que isso! Quem sou eu para te dizer tal coisa? – Nami disse, com um sorriso amável no rosto. E retornou a escrever.

O senhor mudou de vista por uns minutos, e Naomi já esboçava sua próxima história.

\- Você sabe onde fica o metrô da cidade? – perguntou o velho, com seus olhos grandes, levemente caídos e negros.

\- O metrô principal fica pertinho aqui do parque, ao lado do palacete principal. – tinha parado novamente de escrever para dar a atenção pedida.

\- Er... importaria se você me acompanhasse até lá?

Naomi sentiu certa desconfiança.

\- Bem, é que eu marquei um encontro nesse mesmo lugar com alguém, e ela já deve estar perto de chegar, sabe... – mentiu a jovem, desconfiada.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou seguindo suas dicas – disse se levantando, ajeitando com certa dificuldade o enorme casaco de jeans de cor bege que vestia, e quase similar a cor do vestido de Naomi.

Ambos se despediram. Aquele senhor parecia andar com certa dificuldade, e subitamente, ele havia tropeçado do nada e caiu. Algumas pessoas viram também e foram ajudar, incluindo Naomi.

\- O senhor está bem? – perguntou ela.

\- Não... não precisa me ajudar, ai! – disse, exclamando de dor.

\- Precisa, sim! Olha, eu posso acompanhar rapidamente o senhor até a estação, depois eu tenho que retornar, OK?

\- Mas... minha filha...não quero te causar... – disse, acariciando o rosto dela.

Por um momento, aquele toque... fez a moça lembrar ligeiramente de uma pessoa. Mas foi só uma simples lembrança, que não a impediu de ajudar o tal senhor. Ele apontou a bengala que estava caída um pouco longe dele, mas outra pessoa pegou para ele, entregando a Naomi, primeiramente.

\- Ah, a minha bengala! – terminou a frase com algumas tosses e gemidos. Ai minhas costas!

\- Já vai passar, senhor. – Naomi confortava-o. Vamos andando devagar que as dores vão diminuindo!

\- Ah, minha cara... sinto-me tão embaraçado em te agradecer, que...

\- Não é necessário, senhor! – disse ela, com vermelhidão nas bochechas. Naomi sempre ficava assim quando recebia um elogio ou uma graça.

Ambos foram até o metrô. Naomi o ajudou a descer as escadas. Ela estranhou o lugar estar vazio; geralmente, perto das seis horas da tarde, o metrô estava cheio de pessoas voltando ou indo para seus destinos.

\- Cadê as pessoas? – Naomi comentou baixinho.

\- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia... – respondeu o senhor.

\- Bom, já chegamos. Ali ao lado é a bilheteria, mas isso o senhor deve saber!

\- É claro, minha doce criatura... – disse o homem amavelmente.

\- Mas está tudo bem para andar? – Naomi estava preocupada.

\- Sim...

\- Então, até mais! – disse a moça, dando-lhe as costas.

Mal ela dirigiu-se para fora da estação, perdeu a consciência rapidamente, caindo no chão. O tal senhor foi até ela calmamente, e a carregou nos braços, saindo dali numa velocidade similar a de um ninja.

...................................

Ao chegar a um local abandonado – que não era o esconderijo de Ryodan ainda, Kuroro tirou seus disfarces, primeiramente a máscara que simulava muitos anos a mais que ele próprio tinha. Logo em seguida, a peruca com o chapéu que estava irritando o tempo todo, por causa da coceira. Só a bengala que ele não trouxe consigo, com prioridade óbvia em Naomi.

Naomi estava intacta, mas sem seu chapéu retrô que usava antes de ser capturada. Inconsciente, ela estava amarrada pelos pulsos e tornozelos, ambos unidos pela mesma corda. Parecia um cordeiro prestes a ser sacrificado.

Danchou foi se sentar, perto da sua ‘’caça’’, esperando por um dos três que convocou para ajudá-lo. Antes de retornar a base do Ryodan, iria dar uma lição nela. Tudo já premeditado pelo moreno. Machi e Feitan foram os convocados, junto com Hisoka, para auxiliarem o líder. Enquanto esperava os três, Naomi estava desacordada, parecendo um anjinho enquanto dormia. Às vezes, passava-lhe na cabeça a ideia de ignorá-la, mas não queria. E para piorar a situação, ela fez o que Kuroro não gostava que fizesse suas vítimas: escapar às escondidas. Motivo o suficiente para castigar aquela ‘’menina desobediente’’...

O homem escutou um barulho. Olhou para a direção da porta principal. O lugar era um casebre abandonado, no meio de certa mata, há uns poucos quilômetros do próprio esconderijo do Ryodan.

\- Danchou, somos nós. – anunciou Feitan, que chegava ao lado da Machi. Ele estava com um saco manchado de sangue envelhecido.

\- Ótimo que chegaram, falta o outro agora...

\- Danchou... poderíamos saber quem é o outro de nós que está ajudando nessa captura?

\- Hisoka. – falou tranquilamente.

Feitan estreitou os olhos com certa desconfiança. Machi arriscou a palpitar.

\- Espero que ele não seja um empecilho ou um traidor nessa missão...

\- É aí que você se engana, Machi. Foi ele que nos ajudou crucialmente a localização dela e conseguiu informações dela. Ele foi excepcional nessa captura! – disse Kuroro, num tom meio sério.

Machi se calou. Feitan continuou.

\- Trouxemos o presentinho dela! – levantou o saco misterioso.

\- Era mais que obrigação! – disse Kuroro, estendendo a mão para Feitan entregar o saco.

Feitan assim o faz. Machi foi verificando as janelas do local.

\- Onde está a garota? – perguntou Feitan.

\- Dormindo como um anjinho no quartinho aqui atrás.

\- Começaremos o trabalho quando ela acordar?

\- Exatamente, Feitan.

Nesse mesmo instante, apareceu o mágico. Exatamente com as roupas típicas que estava quando Naomi ainda estava presa no esconderijo base.

\- Cheguei atrasado?

\- Não muito, Hisoka. Foi em boa hora...


	13. Parte 12

O dia começava a amanhecer aos pouquinhos. Somente nessas primeiras horas do dia seguinte que Naomi começava a despertar. Estava em um chão frio, amarrada com os pulsos e tornozelos juntos, jogada que nem um embrulho velho ali. A memória dos momentos mais recentes que se lembrou daquele senhor, e mais nada. E por que estava ali? A cabeça doía um pouco, quando se lembrava de todas essas coisas. E quando veio a suspeita de que o velho era uma isca para sua captura pelo Ryodan, aí, que Naomi abriu bem os olhos, acordando definitivamente.

\- Os céus se esqueceram de mim... – disse ela, olhando para o local onde estava: um pequeno quarto vazio, escuro, com as janelas bem pregadas.

Lembrou-se da fuga. Mas pelo visto, não veria mais sua liberdade tão cedo. Só não conseguia se preparar psicologicamente para o pior que vinha. A porta é aberta com um soco forte, não tão forte como era quando Ubogin invadia a área onde estava trancafiada na última vez.

\- Pelo visto, já acordou. – disse Danchou, com aquele tal saco na mão.

\- Outra vez... – reclamou Naomi, em um tom baixo e frio. Estão me perseguindo novamente por causa do meu padrinho?

\- hmm... digamos que literalmente sim. Mas tem outros motivos... – disse Kuroro, de uma forma cínica. Além disso, nós encontramos seu padrinho e queremos que vocês se vejam.

\- Mas antes, responda-me: quem era aquele senhor que estava comigo antes de vocês me pegarem?

Kuroro olhou-a de lado e, de um modo sério e debochado ao mesmo tempo, confessou:

\- Era eu mesmo. Até a voz consegui mudar... – disse a ultima frase imitando perfeitamente a voz de um senhor de certa idade.

\- Você é um incrível ator! – disse a moça com certa ironia.

\- E você uma incrível escritora! – retrucou a ironia normalmente.

Naomi fechou a cara, ao ouvir aquele elogio. O negócio não era o elogio, era o fato dele saber que ele era uma escritora. Ele deve ter xeretado os dados invadindo sites, como havia previsto Hisoka.

\- Afinal, você quer ver seu padrinho?

\- ...o que vocês fizeram com ele?

\- Nós? Nada... ele já nos veio do jeito que estava, só queremos que você o veja...

Kuroro puxou o saco com o tecido manchado de sangue envelhecido. Puxou uma cabeça em estado horrendo. Virou a face da cabeça para Naomi, o que a fez gritar assustada. A face em composição do seu padrinho quase a fez vomitar, incluíndo o cheiro. Naomi se desabou em um choro baixo, sem soluços.

\- Não pude trazer o resto, mas consegui a cabeça. Agora que você o viu, já podemos enterrá-lo com suas honras. E você, vai fazer isso!

\- Era necessário... fazer isso comigo? – Naomi foi falando, tentando parar o choro.

\- Óbvio que sim! Não poderia mentir para você! É direito seu, dar o merecido enterro dele. Vamos fazer isso aqui, e agora!

Kuroro largou a cabeça no chão e foi até Naomi, soltando-a. Livre das cordas, Naomi se levantou e quis lhe socar o peito forte que estava levemente à mostra – ele usava o mesmo casaco preto grande, porém não possuía a blusa por dentro. Porém, Kuroro a deteve facilmente, segurando os pulsos finos, segurando-a firme.

\- Não sabe ser mais covarde, não? – Naomi reclamava, tentando se soltar.

\- Estou sendo até justo, para quem conseguiu me enganar pelas costas!

\- Você me odeia só porque eu fugi?

\- Não, mas não deixa de ser uma traição, já que eu estava tratando-a muito bem. Não gosto de ser enganado por minhas vítimas, seja jovem, velho, alto, baixo, forte ou fraco. E eu ainda tentei localizar seu padrinho vivo! Mas não deu... e por isso, você vai enterrar a cabeça!

Ele a levou para fora. Machi era a única que estava fora de casa, os outros dois que estavam ajudando Kuroro naquela captura não estavam ali.

\- Machi, segura essa garota enquanto trago novamente o presente que desprezou.

Sem pronunciar uma palavra, a kunoichi foi por trás dela rapidamente, envolvendo-a com linhas invisíveis para Naomi, já que esta última não conhecia nada sobre Nen e nem os recursos envolvidos. Mas a capturada sentia seus pulsos amarrados com força, e a outra lhe pressionava as costas com uma das mãos livres. O líder das aranhas retornou calmamente com a cabeça, e ambos levaram-na perto dali, em um terreno cheio de árvores. Kuroro iria forçá-la a mexer naquela cabeça em putrefação, onde já podia se ver uns tipos de vermes circulando no globo dos olhos. Machi havia soltado os pulsos de Naomi apenas para ela pegar a cabeça e enterrá-lo. Naomi nem via mais aquela cabeça como a do seu padrinho. Poderia ser de qualquer um. Era ali a cabeça de uma pessoa como as outras, e era asqueroso lidar com aquilo. Aos prantos os quais não conseguia controlar, a então afilhada de Majorano cavou com certa dificuldade um buraco na terra, e pôs aquela cabeça horrenda. Sentia ânsias de vômito, mas ela se controlava ali.

Feitan tinha voltado ao tal casebre, e estranho que não havia ninguém ali, até mesmo a capturada. Mas lembrou-se do que Kuroro iria fazer quando ela acordasse, confirmando quando viu o saco vazio no chão. Sorrindo por trás daquela máscara que usava, foi procurá-los lá fora. Ao sair da porta local, viu uma linha de Nen, guiando um fio extenso até o meio de umas árvores. Deduziu aquilo como a linha da sua parceira kunoichi no grupo, e seguiu-a. Naomi estava levemente suada, quando terminou de enterrar aquela cabeça em putrefação. Sentia-se zonza, mas mantinha-se firme, séria e decepcionada internamente. Não imaginaria que aquele mesmo líder que a protegeu inicialmente dos outros estava sendo o mais sádico de todos. Já pressentia que era apenas o começo.

\- Se quiser se banhar, vá ali até aquele córrego, tem uma água consideravelmente limpa. Machi vai ficar de olho em você, enquanto eu retorno para o cativeiro. – e se dirigia a Machi novamente – leve-a de volta quando ela terminar de se limpar.

\- Sim, Danchou. – disse a outra, pegando Naomi pelo braço e levando-a ao córrego.

Esse córrego era um riacho que recebia água da lagoa que cortava a cidade de York Shin. A água que corria ali não tinha o melhor aspecto, mas parecia mais limpa que muito rio que atravessa cidade grande. Machi deu as costas a Naomi e deixou-a se trocar. Prevenida, ela amarrou antes uma linha de Nen no dedo mindinho esquerdo da outra moça.

\- Avise-me quando terminar! – disse a de cabelos lilás, virando-se de costas, respeitando a privacidade dela.

Naomi não demorou muito ao jogar a água no corpo. Seu vestido tinha um pouco do cheiro impregnado de terra e de sangue em decomposição. E teria que colocá-lo de volta. Não teria mais a caridade deles de oferecer roupas limpas. Agora era tudo sério. Estava aos poucos se arrependendo de ter fugido. Pensava que eles tivessem realmente matado o padrinho após a fuga dela. Mas a verdade é que Majorano havia sido morto há mais de quinze dias, naquele massacre onde ela foi raptada pela primeira vez.

Já limpa, retornou ao esconderijo sendo arrastada por Machi, que havia soltado sua linha de Nen dela. Kuroro estava em uma mesa de madeira velha, com Feitan e Hisoka.

\- Já retornou melhor, agora... – disse Hisoka, encarando-a de forma levemente hostil.

Naomi sentiu-se um pouco esperançosa ao vê-lo ali. Já tinha sido alertada sobre aquele plano de vingança do Kuroro. E, quem sabe, o ruivo de cabelos penteados para cima poderia ajudá-la, já que o próprio disse que estava traindo o chefe e o grupo, na última conversa que tiveram antes daquele segundo rapto. Mas não havia nenhum sinal dessa esperança em seu rosto. Sagaz, disfarçava isso em uma expressão séria e frustrada, embora estivesse um pouco assim de verdade.

\- Naomi, vá para seu quarto. – ordenou Kuroro, se olhá-la.

Sem saída, Naomi apenas obedeceu, furiosa com aquele homem que usava aquele casaco com a cruz de São Pedro. Machi trancou a porta.

\- Não sei o que eu terei que fazer aqui, se ainda não posso torturá-la...  – reclamou Feitan, em um tom baixo.

\- Mas fará isso de forma bruta quando ela tentar fugir novamente! – Kuroro avisou-lhe.

Hisoka ouvia tudo aquilo calado.

\- Tenho alguns planos com ela... – continuou Kuroro.

\- Planos? – perguntou o mais baixo.

\- Sim... ela não é nenhuma ameaça, mas quero puni-la um pouco de forma... divertida... diferente do que estou acostumado.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos para ele, compreendendo aquele tipo de conversa.

\- Imagino. Mas eu aviso desde já que não me interesso nesse tipo de diversão, gosto é de torturar e fazer sofrer...

\- Está livre para isso se ela desobedecer, coisa que ela vai tentar novamente.

Kuroro se virou para Hisoka, que disfarçou a desconfiança em seu olhar.

\- E você, o que acha? – perguntou o chefe.

\- Eu? – Hisoka se fez de distraído.

\- Sim, tenho umas ideias aqui de punição, espero que você não recuse em me ajudar. Eu também não sou desse tipo de punição, mas ela merece...

\- Não tenho a mínima ideia do que você está falando, Danchou... – disse o ruivo, colocando a mão no queixo com um ar pensativo.

Sim, Hisoka tinha uma ideia do que poderia ser essa punição...

........................................

\- Breve, vamos voltar para Meteor City! – avisou Pakunoda aos outros.

\- Mas com aquela garota junto? – perguntou Shizuko.

\- Danchou não nos disse nada, ainda. Mas provável que sim!

\- Acho que ele agora vai executá-la! – acrescentou Nobunaga.

\- Talvez... – disse Shalnark. Embora ainda acho que ela é desnecessária, mas se Danchou a quer para alguma coisa...

\- Que tipo de coisa seria? – perguntou Shizu.

Os presentes se calaram por alguns instantes.

\- Danchou vai usá-la só para interrogá-la até morrer! – Ubogin, cortando o silêncio.

\- hmm... ainda acho desnecessário, isso!

\- Está com pena, Shal? Ou está gostando dela? – disse Ubo, com um ar brincalhão.

\- Eu tenho certo dó quando as vítimas são inofensivas. Ela nem parece saber das coisas do tal padrinho dela...

\- Mas soube fugir precisamente... – lembrou Nobunaga.

\- Só isso! Mas veja, se for lembrarmos como ela agiu entre nós...

\- Ah, tá, tá! – reclamou Ubo. Já sabemos o quão tapada pode ser essa Natsumi...

\- É Narumi! – ‘’corrigiu’’ Shizuko.

\- Naomi. – corrigiu certamente a mulher loira e, provavelmente, a mais experiente do grupo.

Depois que ambas foram durmir, ficaram só acordados os homens. Todos estavam de vigia, enquanto Phinks e Ubo conversavam.

\- O que Kuroro quer com ela, afinal?

\- hmm... hoje Shal nos fez lembrar de uma certa rapariga que há anos capturamos, ainda em nossa terra, junto com uns amigos dela.

\- Que rapariga?

\- Danchou foi o único a interrogá-la torturando até quase morrer, mas na vdd deixou-a escapar.

\- Dessa eu não me lembro, agora...

\- Eu só me lembrei quando Shizu respondeu ‘’que tipo de coisa ele vai fazer com ela?’’ – Ubo imitou de forma cômica a voz da jovem aranha.

\- Sim, mas e daí?

\- ahh... ele vai é se divertir com ela e depois liberá-la. Kuroro não é de abusar de mulheres assim, de forma bruta. Nem vamos vê-la novamente. O tal do padrinho, nós já aniquilamos naquele dia sem saber... então... para que insistir em trazê-la novamente?

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Nobunaga e eu desconfiamos quando flagramos escondidos os gritinhos daquela outra garota de antes por trás das portas.

 - ...eu nunca suspeitei que...

\- Aquela garota alta, magricela que vivia perdida em Meteor City e queria nos capturar na íntegra, não se lembra?

\- Acho que lembro dessa aí... mas...você viu isso?

\- Só escutei, na verdade... pergunte ao narigudo! Ele sabe disso também, ou está caduco! – era assim que Ubo referia-se ao parceiro mais próximo.

Phinks retornou a brincar de estalar os dedos, ignorando aquele assunto do grandalhão. 


	14. Parte 13

Sentia-se uma escrava deles. Não fazia serviços domésticos e nem cuidava dos seus raptores, mas sentia-se mais uma escrava que uma raptada. Naomi enojava-se daquelas roupas que vestiam, com cheiro de sangue em putrefação. O único que ainda lhe causava certa esperança era Hisoka. Talvez o que mais valesse naquele momento era aquele homem estar perto. Não sabia o porquê, alias, sabia exatamente o que era, mas ainda não admitia para si mesmo. Era atraída por ele, e passava aos poucos gostar dele. Seu último encontro com ele antes daquilo acontecer foi tocante. Ele se mostrava muito íntimo, apesar de ser sincero. Ele não se mascarou, diferente do outro que usou esse recurso para capturá-la. Lembrava-se dos outros poucos momentos que esteve com ele – era a única forma de se aliviar daquele vazio e solidão que não queria encarar mais.

Kuroro resolveu dar uma saía, e deixou Naomi com os três. Era perto de dar meia-noite. Feitan estava lendo enquanto a bela Machi estava cochilando. Hisoka estava brincando com uma de suas cartas na mão, fazendo-a aparecer e desaparecer ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu vou ver a garota... – Machi alertou os outros dois.

\- Vai lá! – Hisoka disse, sem tirar os olhos do seu ás de copas.

Machi entrou sem licenças no quarto. Olhou com tédio aquela criatura, achava que não a veria mais.

\- Realmente, você está precisando de roupas novas... mas não sei se Danchou permitiria esse luxo novamente...

Naomi apenas a olhava, até se surpreender com a outra visita.

\- Argh! Que cheiro é esse, aqui?! – exclamou Hisoka, talvez se referindo as roupas da jovem refém.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Hisoka? – repreendeu Machi.

\- Ué, vim ver como estava a mocinha... – falou com um ar maroto nos lábios.

Aquela que o gostava platonicamente sentiu formigar-se por dentro. Sabia que “aquela mocinha” era ela. Era bom vê-lo novamente naquela hora, mas sempre estava receosa com ele.

\- Só vim para ver se ela estava se comportando bem... mas vamos deixá-la aí!

Hisoka fez sinal com as duas mãos para Machi parar de repreendê-lo. E continuou.

\- Não vamos permitir que essa garota fique desse jeito, assim! – Hisoka se aproximava dela.

\- O que vai fazer, seu louco? Danchou não permitiu que dessem roupas novas...

\- Ele disse que não permitia? Aliás, eu não vou dar roupas novas, só vou renovar esse vestido! – disse, levantando-a do chão. Naomi olhava-o sem conseguir encarar, até então arrajnar forças por dentro e conseguir falar.

\- O que vai fazer comigo, Hisoka?

\- Hisoka, o que está aprontando? Não vou deixar você tirar as roupas dela... – preveniu Machi em um tom áspero.

\- Fique calma, sua ciumenta! – disse ele, achando graça naquilo tudo.

\- Você é cínico! – retrucou a outra, nervosa.

\- Vamos ver... Naomi. Acho que você está desconfortável com essas roupas, não é? – disse ele, fazendo-a dar uma voltinha, segurando-a pelo dedo indicador da moça.

\- Além dela, eu também não vou deixar que você tire... – Naomi nem conseguiu terminar.

\- shhhh! – ele faz, parando-a de girar. Veja só, vou transformar suas roupas em limpas, novamente!

\- Dá para parar com isso, ela não é seu brinquedo! – Machi retrucou, mais calma agora, porém pronta para impedir qualquer ‘’deslize’’ do mágico.

Hisoka olhou para a kunoichi. ‘’Ela é meu brinquedo!’’ Hisoka pensou, enquanto se preparava para fazer uma mágica. Pegando na barra do vestido, sem levantar totalmente, ele direcionou a mão e contornou toda a área do vestido dela com esta. Naomi assistia com um leve sorriso. O ruivo repetiu esse movimento duas vezes, como se estivesse cobrindo o corpo dela com alguma coisa que tinha na mão.

\- Pronto! – ele parou o que fazia se afastando um pouco dela.

O mágico contou até três em francês e estalou os dedos. A roupa suja e com o cheiro de sangue velho mudou claramente para um aspecto limpo e com cheiro de tecido novo.

\- Bravo! – Naomi disse, batendo as palmas.

Machi bufava enquanto assistia aquilo. Apareceu Feitan à porta, querendo sabe o que houve.

\- Tomei a liberdade de mudar o estado das roupas, porque não estava me agradando em nada! – disse o ruivo, antes que Feitan perguntasse algo.

\- ... – Feitan, sem entender nada.

\- Agora, podemos ir. Vá dormir, Naomi! – ordenou Hisoka, fazendo-se de durão.

Naomi percebeu aquelas intenções, ela realmente... ele não só lhe esquentava o corpo, mas também sua alma. Era como se estivesse nua no meio de uma nevasca congelante, e ele fosse o fogo por dentro que a esquentava. Ele a protegia e, ao mesmo tempo, causava arrepios. Ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa ruim que Danchou ordenasse, mas provavelmente ele iria fazer alguma mágica que pudesse aliviar tudo que a desconfortava. Por que ele fazia isso? Será que... ele a amava? Hisoka era tão incógnito... mas fascinava Naomi em cheio.

\- Sim, senhor... – disse Naomi, seriamente por fora, mas animada por dentro.

\- Vamos embora daqui... – disse Feitan, acompanhado pelos três.

Pouco antes de sair dali, Hisoka olhou para trás e piscou-lhe o olho direito. Naomi disse ‘’obrigada’’ em forma de mímica, pelos lábios. E assim, saiu o ruivo. Tudo que restava a moça era deitar no chão e dormir. O quarto estava desconfortavelmente escuro. Mas aquela escuridão estava fazendo bem. Aquelas roupas estavam como se tivessem novas em folha! Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia bem ter aquela roupa (agora) limpa em seu corpo, também sentia vontade de tirá-la, sentia o sangue jovem correr por todo o seu corpo, formigando dos mamilos até o umbigo. Naquele momento, queria sentir-se totalmente livre, nua, satisfazer-se intensamente entre os próprios gritos e gemidos. A lembrança daquele homem, de uma hora para outra, a fez excitada. Já se satisfez pensando nele uma vez, depois que havia volta para seu apartamento; mas ainda não tinha admitido aquela paixão que, agora, tinha se tornado fixa e assumida para si mesma. Mas não podia se permitir gozar sozinha naquele lugar, onde poderiam invadir a qualquer hora. Mas só aqueles pensamentos, aquela vontade... a confiança em Hisoka que, aos poucos, se tornava real... todo aquele conjunto de homem... estranho, enigmático, imprevisível... ele parecia ter um belo corpo nu... e ele já a tinha visto nua... todas essas palavras e fatos estavam embaralhadas em seu cérebro como o baralho que ele embaralhava tão perfeitamente. Realmente, Naomi precisava dormir logo...

.....................................

Kuroro havia retornado. Os três estavam acordados, aparentemente com certo cansaço – exceto Hisoka. Na verdade, ele se sentia animado ali, mas forjava o cansaço semelhante aos outros.

\- Vocês podem descansar agora, estão livres para saírem e comerem algo, ou simplesmente dormir. Eu vou ficar de vigia na porta.

\- Ótimo! – disse os três. Machi e Feitan foram dormir no chão, já que o local não tinha quase nada, só uma mesa na sala e um banheiro simples. Kuroro foi ficar de plantão encostado à porta do quarto onde estava Naomi. Hisoka avisou que apenas ficaria no lado de fora da casa, tomando um ar fresco.

Kuroro estava sozinho de vigia. Não necessitava dormir naquela hora. Até tinha esquecido de perguntar aos outros como ela estava, e pelo silêncio que vinha do quarto, deduziu que Naomi dormia bem. Deveria estar com fome, mas só ele iria cuidar disso. Deveria estar fedida com aquelas roupas cheirando a sangue da cabeça do padrinho, mas ele iria prover isso. Agora, ele queria fazer dela seu brinquedo, até enjoar. Esperava que ela não desse nenhum motivo para finalizá-la, ele apenas queria divertir-se um pouco em sua vingança apaixonada. Sabia que estava atraído por aquela moça. Só não entendia se era apenas uma atração, puro desejo ou um tímido amor que enchia de ar seu peito desnudo, cujo seu típico casaco apenas cobria-lhe o tronco.

.....................................

Lá fora, Hisoka tomava um ar fresco andando ao redor. Resolveu ir até o riacho onde Naomi havia se banhado uma única vez, sob a vigia de Machi. Ao andar por aquele chão cheio de pedras e de formigueiros, viu algo similar a um túmulo. Um pequeno monte de terra, com um graveto representando a cruz. Entendeu o que significava aquilo. ‘’Deve ter sido triste para Naomi encarar isso...’’ pensou o mágico, pisando em cima do montinho e derrubando o graveto. Ele estava totalmente sozinho, como sempre gostava de ficar quando queria se distrair um pouco. Sentou-se perto da água que corria rapidamente. A ventania fraca mexia os galhos das árvores em volta. Estava tão distante do centro de York Shin novamente...

A mesma mão que havia usado para cobrir o tecido da roupa de Naomi com a Textura Enganosa estava deslizando pelo próprio peito robusto, ainda por cima da roupa. Lembrava-se do contorno das curvas daquele corpo digno de ser esmagado em um forte abraço. Ela parecia estar sem sutiã; o vestido colado na cintura para cima denunciava seios mimosos, virgens. Era virgem... parecia jamais deve ter sofrido alguma tortura de prazer. O vento leve movia seus cabelos, sem abaixá-los ou emaranhá-los. A mão de dedos compridos e grossos agora caminhava pelo abdômen até a área do seu sexo, que parecia duro naquelas calças largas que estava usando. Os orbes dourados se fechavam um pouco, ficando cerrados. A imagem dela... pura e insinuante ao mesmo tempo... aquelas pernas delicadas e roliças de Naomi faziam o ruivo apertar os lábios, lambendo-os em seguida. Ele imaginava sangue correndo entre aquelas pernas... os gritos de dor, de prazer...

Começou a despir-se ali mesmo, tranquilamente, tirando inicialmente a blusa que era um pouco apertada naquele peito e a parte do corpete que usava na cintura ao mesmo tempo. O peito largo subia e descia com a respiração, os mamilos de tom rosado claro estavam duros. A mão invadiu suas calças por dentro, mas não as tirou ainda. Imaginava possibilidades naquele momento. Se ela estivesse acordada, se estivesse pensando nele. Se estivesse se masturbando como ele fazia cada vez mais rápido com seu membro naquela hora. Com a outra mão livre, se desfez da calça que começava a incomodar e tirava os sapatos com os próprios pés. Estava apenas com os braceletes e as faixas que cobriam suas grossas e delineadas panturrilhas. Escapava os gemidos de deleite pela sua boca entreaberta. Os olhos reviravam enquanto aquela bela figura masculina sob a luz pálida e fraca da Lua satisfazia os caprichos de um latejante pênis. Era a área mais sensível de Hisoka, que conseguia se excitar sexualmente até quando estava em uma luta emocionante – e lutas eram uma de suas paixões. Sentiu que deveria se apressar um pouco, porque era prolongado e intenso demais quando se satisfazia sexualmente, e o tempo era cruelmente veloz. O ruivo mirou seu pênis em direção ao próprio abdômen. Entre gemidos e gritos que aumentava cada vez mais, ele puxava, sacudia, apertava-o de forma brutal, até que seu avermelhado e rígido órgão sexual liberava sêmen intensamente, deixando a barriga cheia de músculos definidos toda molhada daquele líquido esbranquiçado e viscoso.

Com os pulmões buscando ar e fôlego, Hisoka respirava intensamente, olhando o estado do próprio corpo que havia sido vítima dos seus desejos sexuais. Começou a brincar com aquele sêmen ainda morno, deslizando o dedo em todo o abdômen, espalhando-o. Para ele, masturbação não era um momento melancólico de solidão, como muitos sempre se referem. Era um momento de libertação dos sentidos e desejos mais profundos que poderiam sufocá-lo por dentro se não se satisfizesse. Poderia também ser um aquecimento, um treinamento para equilibrar os desejos mais íntimos da carne com o prazer de uma simples atração física. Ele sabia que, uma hora, aquela menina-mulher iria compartilhar com ele momentos de dor e de prazer, domínio e submissão, senhor e escrava... era só uma questão de tempo.

Mas, ainda naquele tempo livre que tinha, ele só precisava parar de admirar seu corpo naquele estado e ir banhar-se naquela água fresca, para se aliviar totalmente daquela saborosa tensão...


	15. Parte 14

O céu daquela madrugada que já estava no final clareava aos poucos. Foi quando Hisoka acordou, já vestido, depois de ter se banhado rapidamente para descansar em seguida. Levantou-se, limpou as roupas que estavam com um pouco de terra, e seguiu de volta para o casebre abandonado. Ao entrar, viu os dois ainda dormindo. Foi até em direção à porta onde estava Naomi, e nenhum sinal do Kuroro ali por perto. Resolveu chegar perto do quarto, e percebeu que ele mesmo já estava dentro. Ocultou-se e ficou por atrás da porta.

Dentro do quarto, Kuroro estava de pé, olhando para Naomi, que estava acordada.

\- Pelo visto deve estar com fome, não? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros.

\- ...só um pouco.

\- Quem limpou suas roupas, assim? Lembro-me que estavam sujas e com um mau odor...

\- Machi, com a ajuda do Hisoka. – disse, olhando para baixo.

\- Hisoka?... – Kuroro ficou meio que curioso.

\- Não me despiram, só limparam minhas roupas. Não pude protestar e eu também estava precisando.

\- Ah... então, tudo certo. Eu tenho aqui sua comida! – mostrou-lhe uma espécie de marmita. Cheirava gostosamente que fez o estômago da moça roncar.

\- ...obrigada! – disse, de forma mansa e um pouco sem jeito, estendendo a mão para pegar.

Mal ela estendeu as mãos, Kuroro recolheu a comida novamente. Naomi ficou olhando para o homem sem entender.

\- Dessa vez, eu não oferecerei coisas de bom grado como eu fiz antes. Se você quiser essa comida, terá que fazer umas tarefas para obtê-la!

\- Já imaginava... – disse a outra, dando um suspiro curto. E o que eu devo fazer para poder ter minha comida?

\- Bem, como eu decidi que você, aqui e agora, vai me servir... quero que obedeça as minhas ordens sem nenhuma reclamação. Caso desobedeça, não terá direito a comida e nem ao próprio asseio. Alertarei isso aos outros também.

\- Isso na verdade é abuso! – reclamou Naomi, no mesmo tom de forma calmo que falava o outro.

\- Que seja. Será a menor das punições, pense bem. Fazendo as coisas com sabedoria, sairá ilesa e livre quando eu me enjoar de você.

Naomi olhava aquilo quase incrédula, achando que o pior viria mesmo. Hisoka escutava tudo, raciocinando sobre as suspeitas ideias de Danchou.

\- Primeiramente, quero que me ajude a me banhar agora mesmo.

\- Como é que é? – agora, Naomi levantou a voz naquela pergunta que mostrava sua indignação.

\- Ué, quero que me ajude a me banhar, nada demais! Não vai precisar me dar banho que nem um bebê, só vai me ajudar no que eu precisar.

\- Eu sou uma mulher! E tampouco sua esposa!

\- E não vai agir que nem esposa... – disse isso com certo riso no rosto. Só apenas... que me ajude. Sua comida em troca. Vem comigo!

Kuroro pegou-a pelo braço e conduziu até onde é o banheiro. Hisoka já tinha desaparecido dali, para não levantar suspeitas. O líder do Ryodan passou com ela pelo corredor sem ninguém perceber ali, até chegarem ao local de destino. O banheiro só possuía encanamento para o toalete e a banheira levemente suja. Parecia tudo antigo e abandonado.

\- Limpe essa banheira e o chuveiro acima enquanto eu me troco.

\- Você... vai se trocar aqui? – perguntou assustada, não pretendendo vê-lo se despir ali.

\- Vou! – falou num tom sério que a fez temer um pouco.

Por trás da porta do banheiro, Hisoka já estava novamente, usando uma das técnicas de Nen para ocultar-se. Não estava gostando daquela intimidade que Kuroro estava tendo com ela. Ele queria ser o primeiro a “macular” aquele corpo fresco, em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Naomi viu um pano limpo em cima da pia (parecia que já estava tudo premeditado) e deduziu que usaria aquilo para limpar aquela banheira de aspecto sujo. Kuroro estava realmente se despindo, e sentou-se na beira da banheira, como se estivesse esperando ela terminar. Pelo canto dos olhos, Naomi percebeu a figura forte, delineada e nua do outro, e continuava a terminar a limpeza sem olhar diretamente para Kuroro. Ao terminar o chuveiro em seguida, saiu dali sem olhá-lo.

\- Tudo pronto!

\- Ligue o chuveiro! – ordenou Kuroro, ainda sentado tranquilamente na beira da banheira.

Com um suspiro de leve aborrecimento, Naomi obedeceu-lhe, sem olhar para ele. Kuroro a deixou terminar o serviço e entrou debaixo da água. Era um pouco tentador para Naomi olhar para ele. O homem não tinha censuras e nem vergonha de fazer aquilo perante ela.

\- Ei, Naomi! Venha cá, já estou dentro da banheira...

\- O que quer agora? – perguntou ainda sem se virar para ele.

\- Ajude-me a me esfregar.

\- O que... mas...

\- Vem logo, mulher! Não vou lhe fazer nada! – disse um pouco impaciente, mas sem alterar sua voz grave e suave.

Ela foi se virando aos poucos. Confirmando que ele já estava só com a cabeça de fora da água, Naomi se aproximou por trás dele.

\- Estou aqui...

\- Aí mesmo, lave meus cabelos.

Sentindo-se um pouco aliviada por ter sido ordenava a lavar os cabelos apenas, Naomi umedeceu aquelas madeixas macias e grossas e esfregou um pouco de sabão comum que havia ali nas mãos. Com a espuma de aroma similar a lavanda, ela esfregou as mãos espumadas naquela nuca macia. Parecia interessante fazer aquilo. Ele tinha um busto masculino perfeito, mas não era tão muscular e grosso quanto o Hisoka. Tinha uma pele bem clara e bonita, sem nenhuma marca aparente de sinal ou cicatriz. Os cabelos negros e curtos eram tão fáceis de lavar, diferente dos dela, que era longos e pesados, com um certo ar de rebeldia nas extremidades secas dos fios. O pescoço era firme, nem fino e nem grosso. Aqueles mesmos cabelos eram fáceis de enxaguar e de desembaraçar. Naomi acabou se distraindo lavando os fios dos cabelos dele.

\- A água está fria, incomoda-se com isso?

\- Ao contrário, eu só me banho com água fria. – e acrescentou mais uma pergunta - É verdade que é uma escritora pseudônima, não?

\- ...você deve ter descoberto pela internet... – disse a outra, enxaguando os cabelos dele.

\- Sim, e você escreveu duas obras maravilhosas! Uma delas eu já conhecia e é um dos meus livros prediletos!

\- ...qual deles?

\- O livro que vocês escreveu primeiro, daquela adolescente cheia de aventuras diversas. Bem divertido e bem elaborado!

Sim, ele confessou que gostava daquele romance picante. Naomi queria até rir disso, mas com aquela situação “escrava” dela, não podia.

\- Ai, ai aquela garota... – ele começou a comentar fatos do romance rindo. Aquela parte em que ela combina com a amiga para se disfarçarem e entrarem em uma boate gay foi hilária! E a danada ainda conseguiu seduzir um travesti que tinha aversão a mulheres!

\- Eh... eu me lembro dessa parte... – Naomi ficou sem jeito em comentar o livro ali. Já terminei os cabelos... e confesso que não tive trabalho em lavar os seus!

\- Ah, que bom. Eles já são bem maleáveis por natureza... agora, esfregue minhas costas! – disse ele, afastando as costas da banheira e deixando-as visíveis para ela.

\- As costas? ...

\- Sim, claro. – ainda de costas para ela, ele conseguiu localizar uma das mãos dela e forçou-a a esfregar aquelas costas macias, levemente musculosas, com as costelas levemente visíveis.

Só restou em continuar banhando-o, agora deslizando o sabonete naquela carne macia e suave. As costelas levemente visíveis lhe dava um certo charme, foi levemente prazeroso deslizar os dedinhos naquela parte da cintura magra. Estava sendo interessante ajudar em banhar aquele homem, mas não tinha os mesmos interesses carnais como possuía em relação ao Hisoka. Temia que ele quisesse coisas mais íntimas. Ela não queria isso. Era virgem e queria entregar sua pureza a alguém que verdadeiramente amasse, que fosse ser seu “príncipe encantado” por toda a vida. E ela não tinha esse príncipe, ainda. Ou não tinha uma ideia de quem poderia ser um dia...

\- Está bem... já me limpei em outras partes! – disse, se levantando.

Naomi viu meio perplexa aquele físico nu, com as bochechas ardendo. Kuroro virou-se de frente, talvez propositalmente, e encarou aquela garota embaraçada de tanto pudor.

\- O que houve? Pegue as minhas roupas ali enquanto eu me seco na janela.

Naomi foi até as roupas, enquanto Kuroro tirou as trancas e abriu bem a janela. Ficou de frente a ela, esperando aquele ventinho fresco secar o corpo. Naomi não conseguia encarar a nudez dele, embora reconhecesse que era uma bela nudez masculina. E com uma tatuagem no corpo. Uma aranha que atravessava entre o final das costas e uma das nádegas. Naomi achou aquela tattoo de mau gosto, mas aquilo era o símbolo que o representava como membro do Genei Ryodan.

\- Vem, traga minhas roupas!

Lá foi ela, receosa. No momento em que entregou as roupas para o moreno, ele virou-se para ela e agarrou-a. Com um gritinho, Naomi apertou as roupas deles no próprio peito, instintivamente, não permitindo que ele a tocasse nos seios ou em outra parte na frente.

\- Foi tão ruim assim? – disse ele, falando bem colado ao ouvido dela, que estava coberto pelos seus longos cabelos escuros.

Aquela fala agradável de hálito quente poderia fazer amolecer qualquer outra mulher, menos Naomi. Aquilo não a enojava, até... despertava-lhe seus íntimos instintos. Mas tudo se relacionava aquele ruivo, aquela atitude do Kuroro só fê-la lembrar do outro.

E o outro escutou o gritinho dela por fora da porta, coisa que preocupou o mágico.

\- Hein, responda-me... – o moreno tirou o cabelo que cobria aquele ouvido pequeno e aproximou mais os lábios dele – foi incômodo em me ajudar no banho? Você sabe tão bem lavar os cabelos...

\- Por favor... pare.... – implorou Naomi, baixinho, sem querer fazer escândalo.

\- Quer que eu pare? – disse, mexendo nos cabelos dela como se tivesse fazendo um cafuné estúpido.

\- O que quer comigo agora? Eu já fiz o que você... me pediu... – sentia a voz ficar rouca sem querer.

Hisoka não conseguia mais ouví-los. E ainda por cima foi flagrado por Feitan.

\- O que está fazendo aí, Hisoka?

\- Estou aqui a pedido do Danchou. Logo, terei meu turno. – mentiu o mágico, referindo-se ao turno em que os três reversavam para vigiar Naomi.

\- hmm... certo... vou sair um pouco, isso aqui já está me dando tédio! – disse o mais baixo, retirando-se.

Voltou a tentar escutar, e surpreendeu-se com um barulho de um tapa. Lá dentro, Kuroro tinha forçado ainda mais o corpo menor da Naomi contra o dele e encostado os lábios no ouvido dela, o que fez a jovem ficar irritada, dando-lhe um tabefe no rosto.

\- Já chega! Já fiz tudo que você queria! – reclamou Naomi, nervosa.

\- ...só então responda, antes de dar sua comida: você é virgem?

\- ...Não! Mas eu não sou uma qualquer que pode seduzir e abusar! – disse entre os prantos que começou a rolar em seu rosto.

\- ...está bem, por hoje eu a perdoo. Mas você ainda está sob meu comando... é só um simples vacilo, e a segunda chance de te safar será definitivamente esquecida. Pode ir para o seu quarto, agora! – ordenou calmo e sério.

Hisoka saiu dali bem rápido, seguidamente por Naomi, que cruzou a porta correndo até o quarto, onde pode saciar sua fome com aquela comida já meio fria, entre os prantos. Hisoka entendeu um pouco o que poderia ter acontecido: Kuroro tentou seduzir Naomi e ela reagiu agressivamente. Ela teve sorte em sair dali sem estar pior. Hisoka sentiu que precisava se apressar. Deveria fazer o que queria antes do seu líder.

Naomi passou o resto da tarde trancada sozinha, pensando do que havia acontecido de manhã. E pensou em Hisoka, quando ele iria tirá-la dali? Kuroro parecia que queria desfrutar-se do corpo dela. Mentiu sobre a virgindade; achava que, se tivesse dito que era virgem, Kuroro ficaria mais excitado. Nem o ruivo e nem os outros haviam verificado como estava a moça. Na verdade, os três ficaram ali, ora jogando cartas, ora descansando cada um no seu canto. Machi havia saído mais cedo para pegar a janta, e Hisoka tinha saído pouco perto da noite, e retornou por volta das onze.

\- Onde está o jantar? – perguntou Kuroro, sentando-se à mesa velha que havia no lugar.

\- Eu busco para vocês! – Hisoka se voluntariou em ajudar.

Machi estava separando as marmitas de cada um, quando Hisoka chegou, se oferendo para ajudar. Ela aceitou, deixando-o trazer o resto até eles. Foi quando Hisoka despejou um pó fino e branco em três daquelas quatro marmitas. Ele tinha conseguido um sonífero antes, e aproveitou aquele momento imprevisto e oportuno.

Ele serviu aos outros e depois se sentou. Comia com gosto aquela comida leve. Sabia que seu prato era o único que estava livre do sonífero.

\- Está saindo um bom servente, Hisoka. – comentou Kuroro, enquanto devorava o jantar, assim como Machi e Feitan.

\- ...eu gosto de ajudar de vez em quando nos serviços domésticos. – disse o cínico, vangloriando-se por dentro em ver os três caírem em seu truque sujo.

\- Não parece! – disse Machi, com a boca levemente cheia.

\- ♥

Agora, era só esperar o fim do jantar e o sono forçado dos três chegarem...


	16. Parte 15

Hisoka ficou observando cada um dos três e como estavam reagindo depois daquela comida ‘’enfeitiçada’’. Um pouco de conversa a mais, um pouco de novas instruções de Danchou em relação à raptada, até que um deles se manifestou:

\- Preciso dormir... sinto meu corpo pesado! – Feitan.

\- Também sinto sono... – disfarçou Hisoka, forjando um bocejo.

\- Estamos esse tempo todo sem fazer nada aqui... Danchou... acho que você não vai precisar... de mim essa vez... – disse o menor deles, esfregando as mãos no rosto por baixo da máscara que lhe cobria a metade.

\- Também me sinto cansado... vamos dormir então. – decidiu Danchou.

Machi já estava dormindo antes. Hisoka se ajeitou em um outro canto e ‘’foi dormir’’. Assim, cada um foi dormir em um canto. O ruivo esperou aproximadamente meia hora depois que todos estivessem sob o efeito do sonífero. Ele se levantou, e foi verificar cada um pelas órbitas dos olhos – estavam dopados. O suficiente para nenhum grito acordarem eles...

Então, o mágico foi até o quarto onde Naomi estava. Abriu a porta. Naomi, que estava dormindo, acordou de repente. A imagem daquele homem de novo... quem sabe se viria boas novas? Era o que a moça esperava daquele que parecia querer salvá-la.

\- Hisoka... – disse a outra, com a típica voz meio rouca de quem está despertando.

\- Naomi... – o homem alto foi se aproximando mais dela, até se agachar ao lado de sua presa – Preciso muito prepará-la para os acontecimentos que estão por vir.

\- Como assim?

\- Esse homem... já tentou tê-la alguma vez? – ele se referia ao Kuroro.

Naomi ficou olhando para ele sem saber o que responder. Queria falar, mas tinha uma certa vergonha. Mas arriscou.

\- Só nessa manhã recente, ele me fez ajudar a banhá-lo... e depois que entreguei a roupa, ele quis forçar um beijo...mas eu reagi! Não o deixei fazer o que queria com meu corpo!

\- Já imaginava... – disse o outro, acariciando as mechas do cabelo dela.

\- ...e o que quer com isso, afinal? – queria fechar os olhos quando sentiu seu cabelo ser acariciado, mas mantinha-os fixos nele.

\- Vou fazer você mulher antes dele... – disse com um ar malicioso, apertando os lábios um no outro.

Naomi abriu bem os olhos e tentou se levantar, mas ele segurou-a pelos ombros, empurrando-os para baixo até fazê-la sentar novamente no chão.

\- Fique calma...

\- Hisoka... não me faça tal coisa...

\- Será preciso.

\- Por quê?

 - Porque sim.

Ela ficou desconcertada e incrédula ao ver o que ele planejava. Era praticamente inaceitável que ele a tomasse a força, já que ele se mostrava interessado em salvá-la... ou então ele já tinha tudo premeditado e não falou antes... muitas coisas circulavam dentro da cabeça de Naomi, enquanto assistia o outro descer as alças de seu vestido.

\- Eu pensei que você não iria fazer nada disso! – ela falou em um tom mais alto, propositalmente, e afastando aquelas grossas mãos de unhas grandes e pontudas, assimilando-se a um felino.

\- Inicialmente, eu também não pensei nisso... mas depois percebi... – dizia enquanto retornava a descer o vestido dela pelo busto – que você deveria ser minha presa... só minha.... e de nenhum outro! – terminou a frase lambendo os lábios, olhando-a de uma forma descarada.

\- Eu vou gritar! – protestou a outra, afastando as mãos dele segurando-as.

Hisoka aproveitou e puxou-a pelos pulsos, erguendo a desesperada um pouco para fazê-la deitar no chão frio que tem sido a cama de Naomi por dias. Naomi estava desesperada, não queria ter seu corpo tomado daquele jeito, mesmo que fosse por alguém... por quem sentia-se atraída. Era prazeroso para seus olhos ver aquela bela figura enigmática, mas a ideia de qual ele iria machucá-la incomodava os pensamentos.

\- Eles não poderão ouvi-la por algumas horas, minha presa...

\- ... – ela compreendeu de onde vinha tanta confiança. Não sabia o que ele tinha feito, mas suspeitava que os outros estivessem “inconscientes”, ou algo similar.

Ele aproximava seu corpo ao dela aos poucos, deitando-se quase por cima. Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele enlaçou uma das grossas e compridas pernas por cima das pernas dela.

\- Pensei que estivesse me ajudando... – disse Naomi, séria e ao mesmo tempo observando detalhes daquele homem. Era apetitoso, poderia tê-la facilmente se ele não quisesse ocorrer pelo estupro.

\- E estou... – disse, aproximando os lábios no fim do pescoço dela e continuando a despi-la daquele vestido. Ele vai querer fazer algo pior, Naomi... sou vou prepará-la para isso...

Naomi tentou desviar aquelas mãos que insistiam em deixá-la nua, fazendo o outro ficar meio impaciente. Ele levantou os braços dela pelos pulsos finos, e prendeu-os com sua mão enorme e forte. A outra ia desfazendo as roupas, deixando-a apenas de calcinha de cor preta.

\- Ahhh... como fica belo o contraste da cor negra com a sua pele branca.... – disse o outro, afogando-se de beijos pelo pescoço e colo dela.

Naomi começou a protestar, contorcendo-se. Mas isso só faz as pernas dela roçarem nas dele, sem chances de escapar. Num movimento brusco, a calcinha dela foi arrancada dela, sem rasgar.

\- Ahh... esse corpo... – disse Hisoka, contemplando aquele mesmo corpo que viu nu quando ela estava no esconderijo do Ryodan. Ele não tinha visto detalhes íntimos antes como estava vendo agora. Os seios mimosos, a cintura esguia e os quadris arredondados, aquelas curvas dignas de serem violadas intensamente. Seu órgão fálico já estava apertado naquela calça larga. Naomi viu pela primeira vez o que era uma ereção. Ficou imaginando a dor que iria sentir.

\- Por favor... peço que não me machuque assim... – implorava a outra, com a voz quase sumindo.

\- Eu sinto, minha presa... é o ciclo que envolve uma presa e seu predador...

O homem deslizava a outra mão livre pelos seios até a região pubiana da outra, enquanto esfregava seu órgão sexual em uma das coxas dela, sem ter tirado as calças ainda. Aquilo assustava e excitava Naomi aos poucos, mas ela mostrava resistência ainda. Foi cruel quando a língua quente e úmida do outro invadiu a área erógena dela, deslizando pelo clitóris e descendo pelos pequenos lábios. Instintivamente, Naomi abriu as pernas, e culpava-se por dentro por ceder aos poucos aquele capricho insano.

\- Ahh... não... hmm... – Naomi quis pedir para parar, sem conseguir.

Hisoka soltou o pulso dela, mas para puxá-la pelas pernas, mais perto do seu pênis.

\- Já está cedendo, Naomi... que bom... vai sentir mais prazer que dor... – aquela voz era tomada por luxúria, parecendo agradável aos ouvidos da moça.

Num instinto de loucura, ou desespero, ou até mesmo de uma inconsciente excitação, Naomi empurrou o outro com força, fazendo-o cair para trás. Pôs as mãos naquele pescoço grosso e tentou estrangulá-lo. A reação era a menos esperada e a mais insana o possível: Ele cerrava os olhos de prazer, deixando a boca de lábios bem feitos entreabertos, como se estivesse esperando por um beijo. Ela enrubesceu-se.

\- Isso... é tão bom assim...  – dizia enquanto deslizava as mãos pela cinturinha de sua presa – mas eu quem vou rasgá-la...

Hisoka deixou-a “dominante” por uns segundos, enquanto roçava seu pênis duro no sexo desnudo dela. Naomi deixou escapar um suspiro, o que fez o ruivo sorrir. Levantou-se sem fazer nenhuma força extra, agarrando toda ela, distribuindo beijos e chupões pelos seios e pelo pescoço fino da outra. Jogou-a no chão de novo, fazendo-a bater com as costas firmemente no chão. Fazendo uma careta de dor, Naomi não conseguia se levantar direito – ele havia sentado em cima da barriga dela, porém sustentando os mais de noventa kilos do seu corpo nas próprias pernas grossas torneadas. Hisoka tirou o pênis para fora da calça, provocando Naomi com aquela grossura em riste. Ela fechou os olhos, parecendo não querer encarar. Ela lembrou que se sentiu mais ou menos assim quando Kuroro havia se despido para ela, quando ela foi obrigada em ajuda-lo a se banhar. Porém, ela não tinha visto o seu órgão masculino como estava vendo o do Hisoka naquela hora.

\- Vem tirar minhas roupas! – ordenou Hisoka.

\- Que...

\- Vem, agora!

Ele puxou-a pelos antebraços, colocando as mãos dela por baixo de sua blusa. Naomi sentiu aqueles mamilos eriçados, o peito musculoso.

\- Abra os olhos, deixa-me ver esses olhinhos...

Naomi virou o rosto, ainda sem tirar as mãos dele. Ele puxou o rosto dela, e deu uma simples bofetada em sua bochecha esquerda. A atitude fez Naomi abrir os olhos instintivamente, e a atitude deixou-a levemente furiosa.

\- Ninguém me bate! – tentou a outra agredi-lo da mesma forma, mas sem sucesso.

O outro simplesmente agarrou seu pescoço com uma mão, e forçou-a a cumprir suas ordens sacudindo aquela garganta sensível.

\- Faça apenas o que eu mandar!

Naomi, com a língua a mostra e quase sem respirar direito, teve sua mão guiada por ele até aquele membro grosso, quente e levemente pulsante. Estava sem jeito para pegá-lo, até então, aquilo era tudo novidade para ela. Novidade um tanto agressiva... o ruivo ajudava-a a tirar a própria roupa, mas com certa dificuldade porque estava só com uma mão livre. Ele desceu as calças, ficando nu da cintura para baixo, e puxou a mão dela novamente, forçando-a a levantar a blusa dele. Ele a soltou, fazendo-a cair no chão. Naomi roubava o ar que podia para respirar, enquanto ele tirava sua blusa e o resto de suas roupas rapidamente. Despido igual a ela, Hisoka retornou a atacá-la, rastejando-se por cima do corpo menor, prendendo-a com o peso do corpo. Naomi sentia-se incômoda com o peso dele por cima e nem podia se mexer. Ele afastou as pernas dela uma da outra, enquanto forçava-lhe um beijo na boca. Naomi desviava enquanto podia, até finalmente sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Foi quando ela parou de resistir por uns instantes. Aquele beijo forçado fê-la sentir bem, sentia vontade de retribuir aquele beijo, mas sua consciência não permitia participar disso naturalmente.

\- Posso começar? – perguntou Hisoka, com ar de tranquilidade.

\- Começar o quê? – perguntou Naomi, mas já esperando o que iria acontecer.

Ele parou aquele princípio de conversa e afastou mais as pernas dela. Direcionou o pênis com certa dificuldade em direção à entrada da vagina, já que não podia olhar devido ao fato que estava com o corpo deitado sobre ela, estando com o rosto colado no dela. Começou a deslizar a extremidade do seu membro entre o clitóris e os pequenos lábios do sexo dela, que a fez contorcer-se de prazer. Ele sorria um pouco, vendo as expressões de resistência no rosto de Naomi.

\- Renda-se. – provocou o outro, num sussurro hipnotizador.

\- hmmm... isso é... um truque sujo... – disse a outra, com a voz entre gemidos.

\- Mas está amando, não é? – dizia entre beijos no pescoço da outra.

Sem mais delongas, Hisoka introduziu-se nela. Começou a entrar devagarinho, e já tinha feito Naomi gemer alto, mas parecendo que era de dor. Ela se contorcia, querendo sair dali, mas sem nenhuma chance. Por fim, ele penetrou nela completamente, fazendo a outra arquear o corpo e jogar a cabeça para trás, gritando de dor. Aquele selvagem se satisfazia em ver aquela cena, e as estocadas eram cada vez mais profundas. Ele precisava ver como estava reagindo todo o corpo dela, por isso mudou sua posição, tirando o peso do seu corpo dela e ficando erguido, segurando os pulsos dela para não permitir que ela se mova muito. O ruivo começou a assistir suas penetrações enquanto isso. Ia mais rápido e, com isso, podia ver aos poucos seu membro com alguns filetes de sangue – era a pureza dela.

Naomi gritava, sentia lágrimas em seus olhos sem sequer sentir vontade de chorar. Seu corpo estava quente, a dor que sentia vinha acompanhada aos poucos de prazer. E quanto mais se debatia, mais se roçava nele. Os gemidos dele faziam bem aos seus ouvidos um pouco. Diante daquela covardia, Naomi descobria um prazer desconhecido que jamais imaginou ter, especialmente daquela forma: ver alguém que ama gozar. Ama?... Sim, ela o amava. Apenas se sentia uma infortunada por achar que só ela tinha esse amor, e ele apenas queria relações carnais, de prazer. Queria que ele a amasse também.

Ele pegou os pulsos dela e fez aquelas mãos delicadas pousarem no peito levemente suado, e direcionou as próprias mãos aos quadris dela, puxando-a mais contra si. Forçava o pênis dentro dela como um louco, entre gemidos rasgados de satisfação. Parecia um tigre copulando. Ela deixou as mãos ali mesmo, sentindo os movimentos daquele corpo, era agradável tocar-lhe a pele macia levemente molhada de suor. Hisoka parecia agoniado prestes ao gozar, e Naomi já movia instintivamente os quadris para frente, fazendo sua região pubiana roçar na dele, juntamente em seu clitóris. Sua pureza já havia perdido a luta por aquela sobrevivência. Seu predador a devorava sem piedade. Perto de chegar ao orgasmo intenso, o ruivo puxou-a pelos cabelos, fazendo-a abraçar o próprio tronco largo. Os seios dela estavam espremidos um pouco abaixo do peito dela, devido à diferença de tamanho daqueles corpos. Ela se atreveu a olhá-lo, naquele mesmo instante em que ela estava quase no clímax também. Ambos trocavam olhares úmidos e cerrados de prazer. Foi nesse instante em que ele a pegou no colo, agarrando-a com força, e gozou definitivamente dentro dela, com uma força descomunal que fizeram ambos gritarem, ele de satisfação e a ela de dor. Ele a jogou no chão que nem um objeto e deitou-se ali mesmo, de barriga para cima, puxando o ar que podia.

Largada no chão, a mulher sentia que estava perto do seu clitóris e, inconscientemente, levou os dedos até ele e começou a friccionar um no outro. Hisoka olhou para ela, ainda deitado. Era um espetáculo à parte ver aquilo, que tinha despertado o fogo nela. Ele rastejou-se no chão até ela, e tirou-lhe os dedos, substituindo-os pela sua própria boca. Naomi arqueou ainda mais o corpo, tremia-se, abria-se mais ao sentir aquela boca faminta lhe chupando as partes íntimas, o que a fez completar o seu orgasmo entre gritos de prazer. O outro, ao vê-la gozar totalmente, tirou sua boca do sexo dela lambendo o misto dos dois líquidos que nem um cachorro. Em seguida, ele introduz seu indicador e o médio na vagina dela, fazendo uns movimentos circulares, depois tirando e colocando-os dentro da boca entreaberta dela, para que ela provasse daquela mistura. Naomi sugou aqueles dedos grossos e úmidos, aquele líquido tinha um gosto agridoce.

\- Você e eu somos um só nesse momento... – disse o mágico, com a voz levemente rouca que fez Naomi fechar os olhos novamente, depois de um prazer infernal.


	17. Parte 16

O ruivo puxou-a novamente, mas para se levantar. Naomi sentia as pernas moles, parecia que não conseguia ficar em pé se não fosse por ele. Seu ventre formigava, suas áreas genitais pareciam que se queimaram por dentro. Hisoka puxou a moça, pegando-a no colo como se fosse uma noiva, sob os protestos da outra.

\- O que vai fazer agora?

\- Você vai se limpar dessa “sujeira” toda.

\- Espera! – disse ela se movimentando naqueles braços musculosos – não quero que eles...

\- Eles estão dormindo que nem rochas! – disse-lhe o outro, ao pé do ouvido.

Hisoka levou a outra até o banheiro, pondo adentro da banheira vazia, enquanto o outro retornou até o quarto para pegar o resto das roupas. Naomi ficou observando o corpo. Tudo parecia a mesma coisa, com exceção das marcas de aperto nos seios, as das unhas levemente na cintura e nas coxas, e vestígios de sangue que tinha em uma das virilhas. Ela levou o indicador e o médio direito até a entrada de sua vagina e depois os retirou. Era uma mistura daquele líquido turvo e de cor clara e do vermelho do seu sangue.

_Você e eu somos um só nesse momento..._

Aquilo representava quando um homem e uma mulher se copulavam. Era uma união de prazeres, era a mistura dos gozos que os faziam um só. Só era lamentável que tinha sido de uma forma dolorida... apesar de ter conhecido um tipo de prazer que só havia imaginado. O outro retornava com as roupas de ambos. Ainda despido que nem ela, o mágico entrou na mesma banheira, e ligou o chuveiro.

\- Vamos fingir para os outros que nada aconteceu... certo? – disse, enquanto se aproximava dela e a erguia de pé novamente.

Como se fosse uma boneca de pano, Naomi era conduzida até debaixo da água fria, gemendo um pouco por causa do desconforto do choque de temperatura. O outro deslizava as mãos por todo o corpo dela, limpando os vestígios do sexo que tiveram minutos atrás.

\- Não se sente firme, não é? – disse o homem, limpando-a sem muita delicadeza.

\- Não... – não mentiu a mulher.

Começava a sentir prazer de novo. Calada, apenas observava o que ele fazia e, instintivamente, começou a imitar Hisoka no que fazia, jogando água naquele corpo musculoso removendo o suor que deixava a pálida tez tão bonita. O outro sorriu, apenas.

\- Por favor... ajude-me a fugir daqui... – disse Naomi, com as mãos pousadas no peito dele.

\- ...embora eu quisesse, não poderei fazer isso, agora... – e acrescentou um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo ela se contorcer um pouquinho.

\- ...você me assustou...

\- Foi preciso, Naomi... eles vão querer fazer isso de forma pior...

\- Eles? – Naomi perguntou assustada, e pensou nos outros dois que estavam no esconderijo.

\- Mais precisamente o líder... e antes que a machucassem de forma pior, resolvi eu fazer isso.

\- Mas você... – ela deu uns leves socos naquele peito forte.

Hisoka não fez nada, só assistia. Estava se fazendo de bonzinho, mas ele queria apenas ser o ‘’primeiro’’. Pelo menos, ainda pensava nisso desde que veio em sua mente possuir Naomi.

\- ...você me assustou de verdade, Hisoka.

\- ... – o outro se sentiu surpreendido ao ouvi-la falar seu nome.

\- Ajude-me a fugir, prometo ser sua...

Naomi se calou logo. Pareceu que ela falou em demasia, sem pensar nas coisas direito.

\- ...estou desesperada! – disse aos prantos.

\- oohh ♥

Ele a abraçou, suspendendo-a, tirando o alcance dos pés dela do piso da banheira. Algo ali acontecia com os dois que ambos não queriam admitir: a atração um pelo outro. Confusa e óbvia ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas só agora eu posso agir assim. Lembre-se que ainda sou um membro do Ryodan... não hesitarei em fazer o que me for mandado... – disse em um tom suave.

\- ...e se mandassem você me matar? – disse a outra, cara-a-cara com ele devido ao fato de estar suspensa por ele.

\- ...mataria. – respondeu o outro com seriedade, ao mesmo tempo em que a olhava atrevidamente.

\- E se mandassem você me surrar?

\- Surraria.

\- ...e se mandassem você me violentar? – a voz dela se tornava mais morna.

Ele aproximou os lábios dos dela. Contemplou aqueles olhos dóceis e a boca corada. Firmou o corpo dela em um abraço, tendo-a no colo agarrando-a pela cintura que poderia esmagar se desse um abraço bem forte.

\- Violentaria sem nenhuma pena...

Cada um sentiu-se atraído por um beijo, o qual ambos deram. Entrelaçaram os lábios e a língua um no outro, apesar de Naomi mostrar certa inexperiência naquilo. Hisoka permitiu o beijo durar por dez segundos apenas, descendo-a ao chão e fechando a água em seguida.

\- Já estamos prontos!

Ambos se separaram ali, cada um se arrumando individualmente. Depois de prontos, Hisoka levou Naomi novamente ao quarto.

\- Descanse enquanto tiver sossego... – disse, piscando um olho antes de deixá-la no quarto.

.............................................

Kuroro despertava aos poucos. Levantou numa rapidez, sem entender porque caiu naquele sono. Viu os outros dormirem. Levantou-se e bateu palmas fortemente, querendo despertar os outros. Machi foi a primeira a despertar com as palmas. Depois, Hisoka (que havia dormido depois de tudo o que tinha feito) e Feitan.

\- Que horas são? – disse Hisoka, bocejando.

\- Não sei... só estranhei que todos dormimos instantaneamente... – disse o moreno, esfregando os dedos entre seus cabelos levemente assanhados.

\- Machi, por que não vai ver a Naomi? – perguntou Hisoka, fazendo-se de tímido.

\- Por que não vai você? Não te devo obediências aqui! – disse a outra, parecendo que tinha acordado de mau humor.

\- Eu? ...

\- Eu vou, Hisoka. – decidiu Danchou.

Danchou entrou no quarto sem formalidades. A outra dormia como eles estavam ainda pouco.

\- Naomi! – a voz imponente e doce ordenou que despertasse.

A outra, sentada e encostada à parede, parecia estar em um sono profundo. O outro se aproximou e sacudiu o ombro, como uma mãe que acorda o filho na cama para ir para a escola. Por fim, a moça despertou, e olhou para ele.

\- Bom dia! – Naomi respondeu com uma fala suave.

Kuroro deu-lhe um belo sorriso, talvez estranhando aquela reação.

\- O que está aprontando, garota? – perguntou ele.

\- Eu? ...não tenho nada o que aprontar...

\- Bom mesmo, senão somente o pior te espera. E se for boazinha, ainda amanhã mesmo posso te libertar!

\- O quê? – disse ela, quase se levantando do chão.

\- Calma... temos algumas coisinhas para resolver! Mas tudo depende do seu bom comportamento. – ele frisou bem o ‘’bom’’.

\- ...estou mais mansa que antes, não é? – disse, querendo ressaltar isso.

\- Sábia escolha! Está deixando Feitan bem tedioso...

Naomi o olhava desconfiado. Feitan era sinal da tortura mais impiedosa. Já tinha tido seus dedos quase quebrados por ele quando ela foi interrogada antes. Devido ao fato da jovem revelar quem era seu padrinho, ela não experimentou o verdadeiro trabalho do baixinho mascarado. O outro se aproximava dela, de forma um tanto íntima, fazendo com que a outra desse dois passos para trás a cada um passo a frente do Danchou.

\- Que houve? – perguntou o outro.

\- ...nada.

\- Deve estar com fome, não é?

\- Não muito.

\- hmm... você quer vir comigo à cidade?

\- Por... que? – Naomi não entendeu nada daquilo. Seu raptor lhe oferecendo uma saída até a cidade?

\- Por que sim... daí, dá para você comprar outra roupa e comer algum bom prato em um restaurante! – disse Kuroro, com as mãos em seu bolso, falando tranquilamente.

\- Mas... isso é estranho!

\- Por quê?

\- ...afinal, não sei o que você quer comigo! – Naomi virou-se de costas para ele.

Ele pôs as mãos nos ombros de Naomi. Ela fechou os olhos, um pouco incomodada.

\- O que eu quero? ...posso te dizer no caminho...

\- Diz agora! – ela se virou e encarou-o – Diz por que você está me tratando... dessa forma!

\- Porque você está merecendo... – disse olhando bem nos olhos castanhos e assustados da outra.

\- Você é confuso! – disse Naomi, mansamente.

\- Eu sei...

O moreno tentou puxá-la para um abraço, mas ela se desvencilhou das mãos dele.

\- Disse uma vez que não era mais virgem... e age com uma verdadeira...

\- E não sou mais pura, mesmo! – até então, Naomi dizia a verdade. Quase sorriu ao lembrar do outro - Mas eu prefiro ser torturada que ser abusada!

Kuroro riu baixinho. Ele ficou admirando aquela pessoinha mimosa, o corpo pequeno e esbelto. Por um momento, ela parecia ter outro aspecto naquele momento. Mais mulher, mais madura...

\- Sério mesmo? Que honorável! Mas me diga, aceita tomar um pouco de ar lá fora?

\- Eu sei que deveria dizer não... mas eu preciso ver a luz do Sol e isso é... uma oportunidade única!

\- Venha, então. Se quiser, a Machi pode vir...

Definitivamente, ela não queria. Mas com a presença da mulher ninja, era menos provável que Kuroro se aproximasse intimamente.

\- Aceito.

Assim Kuroro fez. Avisou aos outros dois que iria levar Naomi a um passeio, juntamente com Machi. Por dentro, tanto Naomi como Hisoka aprovavam secretamente a ida de Machi, diferentemente da outra, que já se sentia entediada naquela missão sem razão do líder. Sem contestar, Machi acompanhou seu líder e a raptada até o começo da cidade, que ficava menos longe. Antes, o líder havia trocado suas típicas roupas por um paletó simples, os cabelos soltos, a franja cobria totalmente a testa onde tinha uma cruz desenhada – a faixa foi dispensada por ele. Machi não mudou sua roupa, tampouco Naomi que só possuía a roupa que estava no corpo.

Os três seguiram o caminho até ao ponto da cidade quem queriam em silêncio. Assim, Naomi ficou livre para pensar no Hisoka. Seus órgãos sexuais por dentro pareciam que estavam doloridos, mas nada impedia de andar naturalmente. Aquela mistura de medo, dor e prazer fazia daquela lembrança algo agradável. Não entendia aquela “bipolaridade” do belo ruivo. Era assustador e confortável ao mesmo tempo quando se lembrava dos diálogos recentes que teve com ele. Aquele banho juntos...

Quando chegaram até as proximidades do centro da cidade de York Shin, os três foram até um típico restaurante chinês, onde comeram alguma coisa. Tudo estava por conta do Kuroro, que cuidava de sua apreciada refém. Naomi não havia comido muito, só o básico para aliviar qualquer tipo de fome.

\- Coma bem, pois parece ligeiramente mais magra... – disse Kuroro, que observou exatamente uma silhueta mais emagrecida por parte de Naomi.

Depois de uma boa refeição de comida chinesa, ele levou as duas até uma loja de roupas. Kuroro ainda não entendia como é que aquela roupa não estava em estado putrefado e nem mesmo como ela não estava fedida, visto que não tinha permitido que ela se banhasse no dia anterior. Para ele, ela parecia ter algum tipo de magia desconhecida até mesmo pela própria... ou ele que não sabia que Hisoka havia usado sua Textura Enganosa para disfarçar qualquer vestígio de vestido sujo e mau cheiroso. E que Naomi ainda pode tomar um banho logo após do aranha número quatro ter violentando-a. Esses fatos não passavam nem de longe pela sua cabeça, com exceção da Machi. Essa testemunhou o truque da Textura Enganosa. Mas ela ainda não suspeitava que o mágico tivesse algum tipo de relacionamento com Naomi. Dentro da loja, Naomi só quis apenas um vestido novo, sem mais nenhum luxo por aquelas compras. Naomi parecia desanimada, e por fora estava. Por dentro... não sabia dizer o que realmente sentia.

Esse tempo fora do esconderijo não foi uma ideia repentina de Kuroro. Ele resolveu contar o porquê de toda aquela situação que envolvia Naomi. Confirmou o que havia dito Shizuko, e acrescentou que Majorano, o padrinho de Naomi, havia perseguido o Ryodan junto com a associação Hunter. O velho era um ex-lutador experiente e um Hunter. Naomi até tinha se esquecido de Hisoka quando se lembrou do fim do padrinho, e da forma como Kuroro havia obrigado enterrar a cabeça.

\- É por isso que estou prestes a te libertar. É só mais um pouco de obediência, e você estará livre...

Kuroro enfatizou isso novamente, na presença de Machi. Ele não falou mais nada e Naomi não perguntou nada sobre o que ele realmente queria. Ela talvez... já imaginasse o que ele queria. E provavelmente “isso” seria a chave para ela se libertar do seu cativeiro sã e salva.


	18. Parte 17

De volta ao esconderijo após algumas horas, Naomi foi presa novamente em seu quarto. Feitan teve permissão para sair daquele esconderijo, já que este estava entediado de não fazer absolutamente nada. Kuroro viu que Naomi estava obediente, principalmente quando o outro disse que poderia libertar no dia seguinte, dependendo das condições. Estava tudo realmente se abrandando, mas iria garantir Machi e Hisoka ali, se caso fosse preciso deter a capturada.

Na noite desse mesmo dia, Kuroro foi até Naomi dizer o que faltava para poder libertá-la. Ela, de aspecto melhor e com outra roupa, não recebia o outro de forma tensa como antes, embora já imaginasse o que ele queria com ela. E ela não estava errada.

\- O quê? – perguntou a outra, não acreditando no que ouvia.

\- Vou repetir: se tiver uma noite comigo, deixarei a escritora voltar para sua vida de antes.

\- ...isso... é inaceitável! – disse, com as mãos no rosto.

\- Pois pense, então. Já que não é mais virgem, como havia dito antes, não há com que se preocupar. Talvez eu repensasse se você fosse realmente uma.

Naomi arrependeu-se. Deveria ter dito o oposto quando o moreno lhe perguntou sobre a virgindade dela. Enquanto silenciava-se, o outro afagou os longos cabelos negros, colocando-os totalmente para trás.

\- Não se preocupe, sei ser gentil.

\- Acontece que eu não sinto por você o suficiente para... entregar meu corpo assim. – disse Naomi, encarando ele sem as mãos cobrindo o rosto então.

Kuroro olhou-a de forma séria, parecendo que aquelas palavras incomodavam-no. Contudo, ele não iria mudar sua decisão, e tudo dependia dela. Realmente, ele estava sendo gentil e deixa-la escolher, diferentemente do ruivo.

\- Você deveria me entender! – finalizou Naomi.

\- E você também deveria entender este que te fala, Naomi – continuou Kuroro. É o castigo mais doce que eu posso lhe oferecer. Ou você quer a violência?

\- Ainda prefiro isso! – afirmou Naomi, porém receosa por dentro.

\- Não prefere, eu sei disso. Foi muito covarde quando eu a interroguei com Feitan, e com certeza repetiria a covardia. – falava enquanto mexia novamente em seus cabelos, enrolando uma fina mecha.

Naomi saiu da direção dele, mas ele foi mais rápido em puxá-la de volta. Tirando seu braço com violência, Naomi tentou retribuir a bofetada que havia dando antes nele, mas sem sucesso. Ele segurou aquela mãozinha que iria acertar seu rosto e apertou com uma considerável força, que fez a outra gemer de uma dor intensa.

\- Ahh... solte-me!

\- Já vou soltar, apenas para chamar alguém que vai me ajudar a te torturar!

Naomi arregalou os olhos. Agora sim, ela já se sentia desolada, pressentindo que Feitan iria lhe mostrar o pior significado da tortura. Suava um pouco, não por calor, e sim por tensão. Kuroro jogou-a no chão e saiu dali, para chamar alguém. Ele poderia dar conta dela sozinho, mas estava com certos caprichos em mente. A rejeição dela também o incomodava. A jovem raptada olhava para cima, tentando buscar forças em seu interior. Sentia medo novamente. Não estava pronta para o pior...

Kuroro retornou com um deles, que já sabia o que deveria fazer. Naomi se surpreendeu em ver que não era Feitan, e assim mesmo estava assustada.

\- Hisoka vai me dar uma ajudinha... – Kuroro disse, enquanto apenas tirava seu casaco grande de cruz invertida; ele estava com outra blusa por baixo, sem mostrar o peitoral e abdômen desnudos.

Como se nunca tivesse nem falado com ela antes, o ruivo cercou-a por trás e segurou firme os pulsos dela. Naomi o olhou, lembrando-se do que ele já tinha dito umas duas ou três vezes...

_Ainda sou membro do Ryodan, não hesitarei em cumprir o que me for ordenado._

Hisoka sequer olhava para ela. Apenas mantinha de frente para Kuroro, com os pulsos dela seguros e erguidos para cima. O moreno retornou, parando de frente a ela, fitando-a de cima para baixo. Uma de suas mãos levantou-se, para deslizar seus dedos compridos pela barriga da outra, que ainda estava vestida.

\- Não vai me obedecer por bem... então vai fazê-lo por mal.

O mágico sabia que isso iria acontecer, e que Naomi não estaria tão vulnerável com ele como esteve no dia em que fez sexo à força com ela. Estava animado e (um pouco) ciumento por dentro. Mas aquilo era um jogo de prazer, pelo menos ele encarava assim. Resolveu “aliviar” Naomi um pouco, pelo menos arriscar. Discretamente, por trás dela, encostou-se nela, roçando nela seu sexo ainda não desperto. Instintivamente, Naomi entendeu aquela atitude dele, mas ainda estava nervosa. Mais uma vez, seria estuprada. Só que dessa vez, não seria por alguém que se sentia atraída – porém o mesmo poderia “amenizar” aquele momento. Naomi não queria que Hisoka assistisse aquilo, mas sabia que ele estava sendo apenas um membro do Ryodan obedecendo a seu chefe.

\- Eu não esperava isso de você...

Naomi foi calada com uma bofetada, do mesmo jeito que ela havia dado nele. Kuroro estava sério por fora, excitado por dentro. Mas ali, assumia a postura de um torturador. Naomi começou a se debater, e Hisoka soltou os pulsos dela, agarrando-a, tentando fazer com que ela não tivesse oportunidade de reagir. Aproveitou aquilo e roçou-se mais nela, tirando seu proveito e tentando excitá-la. Naomi fechou os olhos. Ela não sabia o que realmente sentia por dentro.

\- Quero avisá-la que aqui, neste momento, você é apenas meu brinquedo... – disse o moreno.

“E meu também!” pensou Hisoka. Kuroro se aproximou mais e pegou na mandíbula da moça, forçando-a dar um beijo nos lábios. A outra virava o rosto, ambos lutavam para obter o que queriam: Kuroro dar o beijo, Naomi evitá-lo. Por fim, ele a agarrou pela frente e a beijou. Ela estava pressionada pela frente e por trás. Hisoka apenas a mantinha presa a pedido de Danchou, mas provocava a outra a tocando com seu órgão sexual discretamente. Naquele momento, Naomi perguntava por que estava passando pelo mesmo destino que a sua personagem do seu primeiro livro. Lembrou que ela, na história, teve relacionamento com dois homens, mas nunca imaginou que sua história viraria realidade com a escritora. A única diferença é que a personagem havia provocado seus homens para aquilo, e a escritora estava sendo forçada por dois.

Depois de beijá-la, o moreno começou a desabotoar os botões daquele vestido cor de pêssego, calmamente, até deixá-la de lingerie. As bochechas dela começaram a queimar. O outro se afastou e começou a desabotoar a própria blusa de manga longa, despindo seu tórax. Ele era mais magro que o homem que a segurava por trás, mas ainda assim musculoso.

\- Ponha a garota deitada.

Com a ordem de Kuroro, Hisoka a pôs deitada no chão, ainda segurando-a por trás, fechando os bracinhos delicados dela com os seus braços bem maiores. O outro se aproximou, e puxou um dos braços dela, mantendo o outro preso pela ajuda do ruivo. Ele tirou para fora das calças seu membro, e obrigou a moça a pegá-lo, forçando a masturbá-lo.

\- Eu não quero! – protestou Naomi.

\- Não perguntei nada! – Kuroro repreendeu, forçando com sucesso a pegar seu pênis. – pelos romances que escreve, não deve ser tão inocente para não sabe manusear um pênis! – acrescentou, com um ar de riso.

Não se sentia bem pegando naquilo, e ainda por cima tendo o pulso, guiado pelo dono do pênis, forçando-a a estimulá-lo.

\- Eu não sou minhas personagens...

Mal ela concluiu o que ia dizer e Hisoka já havia tampado a boca. O ruivo levantou a cabeça dela segurando-a pela boca, deixando o pescoço bem exposto. O outro tratou de aproveitar aquilo e beijar em sequência cada milímetro daquele pescoço feminino. Movendo os quadris para frente discretamente, Hisoka estimulava Naomi aos poucos, e quando Kuroro começou a beijar por todo o corpinho jovem da outra, indo até sua barriga, o ruivo sussurrou bem baixinho, só para ela: “Ele não pode se divertir sozinho, não é justo!”. Ela entendeu um pouco o que ele queria dizer. Ele queria aproveitar a situação para poder confortá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que pudesse tocá-la, mesmo que fosse indiretamente. Aquele sussurro morno realmente confortava Naomi. Sabia que estava sem saída, então o único jeito era relaxar. Era irônico por parte do destino Hisoka estar naquela situação. Mas também foi a sorte de Naomi que ele podia estar ali, “ajudando” a suportar aquele abuso. Kuroro começou a tirar o sutiã e a calcinha rasgando-as com a própria força das mãos, fazendo Hisoka olhar aquilo já com a língua entre os lábios discretamente. Naomi não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos. Enquanto um se deliciava com a nudez da jovem, o outro disfarçadamente afagava a nuca dela pousando os lábios. Hisoka mantinha cuidado para que seu líder não visse suas “peripércias”.

.......................................

A noite estava perto de virar madrugada. Não fazia calor, nem frio. O tempo estava seco naquela parte da cidade onde eles estavam.

Machi estava fora do casebre, olhando o céu bem limpo das nuvens, porém pouco estrelado. Estranhava o silêncio que vinha lá de dentro, imaginava que Kuroro estive torturando ou fazendo-a sofrer antes de libertá-la. Só não tinha entendido por que ele chamou Hisoka ao invés dela. Será que ele queria arriscar a matá-la? Não... senão, já teria feito isso com Feitan. Por um momento, algo veio na sua mente. Não podia ser o que estava pensando. E se fosse? E se Naomi resistisse ao que Kuroro realmente quisesse? Machi pensava tediosa sobre tudo que acontecia ali. De repente, sentiu vontade de espiar, mas temia que Danchou não gostasse. Sabendo como era Hisoka, Naomi teria certos problemas. Certos, não... terríveis problemas. Naomi poderia morrer ali mesmo. Machi nunca havia imaginado que seu líder pudesse recorrer a isso. Naomi era uma moça atraente, com feições e curvas delicadas... será que isso despertou algo em Kuroro? A kunoichi esfregou as mãos no rosto em um sinal de tédio. Usou seu celular ali, para ligar para o esconderijo principal. Queria conversar secretamente com um deles, antes que não resistisse e fosse espiar lá.

.......................................

Naomi se encontrava nua, jogada no chão, enquanto o ruivo estava por trás dela, mantendo os pulsos dela seguros e o moreno explorava cada parte íntima dela acariciando com a ponta dos dedos levemente ásperos. Ela estava sentindo revolta e um pouco de prazer ao mesmo tempo. Culpava-se sempre quando seu corpo a traía desse jeito. Talvez estivesse mais assim por causa do Hisoka, que agia como se estivesse somente obedecendo às ordens de Kuroro. Ela trocaria as posições de ambos naturalmente... mas não poderia. O líder dos aranhas afastou as pernas dela uma da outra, o que fez a outra relutar, fechando de volta.

\- Vamos, quero prosseguir a tortura! – disse o outro, com a voz levemente rouca.

\- Por favor... me mate! – Naomi disse, sentindo uma leve vontade de chorar.

\- Eu vou fazer isso...

Tanto Hisoka como ela olharam para ele.

\- ...mas de prazer!

O ruivo se sentiu aliviado por dentro, mas ficou alerta. Ele não queria acabar com a vida dela, e muito menos que alguém fizesse isso. Naomi começava a lacrimejar. Hisoka puxou os braços dela para o alto com força, fazendo-a exclamar um “ai” meio alto. Com o fraquejar dela, Kuroro conseguiu se posicionar entre as pernas bem delineadas. Abaixou as calças um pouco, deixando apenas os quadris e as nádegas de fora.

\- Há necessidade... disso? – disse a outra, interrompida quando o moreno começou a acariciar a região clitoriana.

Ainda aquilo não tinha acendido nenhum desejo por ele, enquanto apenas o calor daquele ruivo a confortava secretamente. Daria tudo para aquilo se reverter. Queria sentir raiva do Hisoka, mas lembrou-se que ele estava apenas cumprindo o que foi ordenado. Poderia ser o Feitan, e nessa hora, agradeceu aos céus por Danchou ter escolhido aquele...

Quando o líder mirou seu pênis em direção à parte onde iria penetrar, Hisoka usou uma das mãos para tampar a boca de Naomi. A atitude foi dispensada por Kuroro.

\- Solte a boca, Hisoka. Quero vê-la gemer e gritar.

Assim o ruivo fez. E o outro usou força para penetrar aquela vagina levemente apertada. Naomi prendeu o grito apertando os lábios. A dor tinha desaparecido logo depois que sentiu o membro dele totalmente nela. Hisoka encostou o lado da cabeça dele ao dela, apoiando o queixo no ombro nu dela. Ele assistia aquilo normalmente, sem mostrar que estava se excitando com aquilo. Já pressentia que seu membro estava começando a pulsar dentro das calças, cutucando ainda mais a outra por trás. Kuroro lhe falava beijando as mamas.

\- Vai me negar seu prazer?

\- V...vou. – disse com a voz quase sumindo.

Danchou olhou Hisoka assistindo aquilo, e riu de forma sacana.

\- Pobre Hisoka... aguente firme, depois ela será toda sua! – e voltou-se para Naomi. – Serei tão gentil que vou te dar uma noite de prazer dupla! Que tal também experimentar pela primeira vez esse camarada aí atrás?

Hisoka sentiu uma vontade de gargalhar da inocência de Kuroro, sufocando a leve gargalhada que quase saiu de sua boca. Kuroro não havia entendido aquela vontade de rir dele, mas deixou isso para lá. O foco era aquele mulher.

\- Você... é um crápula! – disse Naomi com raiva da atitude dele.

Kuroro puxou os cabelos dela para trás e começou a enfiar com força bruta, fazendo-a gritar. Hisoka aproveitou o momento em que Kuroro se concentrou em chupar o pescoço dela para levar a mãos até seu membro, e colocá-lo para fora da calça. Com os movimentos dela, ele podia deslizar seu membro por trás das nádegas dele, sem penetrá-la. Naomi já tinha quase perdido os sentidos, ou ativado todos eles em uma sintonia só, principalmente quando sentiu o outro roçar nela. O moreno a agarrava pela cintura, enfiando seu rosto entre os seios dela, chegando ao clímax do seu orgasmo. O ruivo mordiscava uma das pequenas orelhas dela, enquanto seu membro ereto era friccionado na bunda dela. O clímax daquela tortura parecia estar chegando ao fim, mas era apenas o começo...


	19. Parte 18

Sexo entre dois homens e uma mulher. Naomi jamais imaginou na vida que teria uma experiência como aquela. Não era uma situação romântica, mas o roçar daqueles corpos contra o dela estava deixando-a como um foguete prestes a decolar. Ela não tinha saída; não queria mostrar para Kuroro o prazer que sentia mais por estímulo do Hisoka que dele, mas seu corpo parecia explodir. Queria agarrar os cabelos do primeiro que alcançasse e puxar contra seus seios – mas isso Kuroro já o fazia – ou poder beijar intensamente o outro que estava por trás, roçando o desnudo pênis contra as nádegas dela. Instintivamente, Naomi jogou os quadris para trás, fazendo o ruivo entender aquele “sinal”. Ele estava esperando o que o líder ordenava, mas o outro estava tão concentrado em penetrá-la que talvez não fosse perceber.

Ela jogou de novo os quadris contra Hisoka. “Vai...” ela falou baixinho, sem passar nenhuma suspeita de que estava se oferecendo para o ruivo. Então, ele decidiu colocar as mãos dela em seus próprios cabelos de cor de fogo, vendo que esta não oferecia mais nenhuma resistência. Apoiou a mão direita nas costas nuas e levemente suadas dela, enquanto introduziu o indicador esquerdo dentro do apertado ânus dela. Ainda não havia brincado com aquela parte... e naquele dia, estava focado em desvirginá-la antes do seu líder, juntamente com a vontade de descarregar seu desejo em Naomi. A outra começou a se contorcer de dor, mesmo sentindo que era apenas um dedo. Com aqueles movimentos, acabou de fazer o homem que copulava com ela chegar ao clímax, mas imediamente tirando seu órgão dentro dela, mirando em direção aquele esguio baixo ventre dela e descarregando seu sêmen ali mesmo. Kuroro pegava fôlego enquanto olhava para Naomi. Ela olhava tudo aquilo com os olhos cerrados.

\- Ainda está gozando, é? – perguntou Danchou, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, indo lamber seu próprio gozo na barriga dela.

Isso só fez a outra parecer que estava sendo possuída de prazer. Gemia sem pudor, sem nenhuma vergonha mais. O homem de trás sorria, vendo aquele fêmea atingir seu orgasmo feminino.

\- Deliciosa... – sussurrou o ruivo em seu ouvido, girando o dedo no menor orifício dela discretamente.

\- Agora ela é sua, Hisoka! – disse o outro, saindo dali depois de ter limpado quase todo seu sêmen do corpo de Naomi.

Hisoka tirou seu dedo dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo guardando seu pênis ainda levemente ereto dentro das calças.

\- Não a quero.

Naomi olhou para trás. Ele realmente fingia que não tinha nada com ela. Porém, Naomi entrou no jogo dele, aproveitando para provocar o moreno.

\- ...pelo menos um tem senso...

Hisoka agarrou-a e jogou-a no chão. Disfarçando bem seus desejos ali, foi até o líder que terminava de se vestir.

\- O que fazemos com ela, agora?

\- Não me interessa mais. Mas se quiser, você...

\- Não agora... – disse o outro, maroto.

Naomi ainda se sentia excitada, ao mesmo tempo frustrada. Queria que o verdadeiro causador dos seus prazeres finalizasse o orgasmo dela.

\- Vou tomar uma ducha, então. Amanhã veremos o que faremos com ela! – disse Kuroro, saindo do quarto ajeitando os cintos que vestia.

Hisoka ficou ali sozinho com Naomi, nua.

\- Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu não quis...

\- E por que não me ajudou dessa vez, também! – terminou a outra, enquanto deslizava a mão entre seus seios e sua barriga, de forma instintiva.

\- Quer finalizar o que ele começou? – disse de forma picante, se aproximando dela.

\- ...não sei...

Ambos se olharam com desejo.

\- Não poderei fazer nada ainda, embora eu... – interrompeu o próprio discurso para controlar os gemidos - ...quisesse finalizá-la aqui e agora, atender aquela “mensagem” que você me passou enquanto se jogava contra meu pau...

E ele se retirou dali, fechando a porta. Sentindo ódio e paixão por aquele homem, ela acabou terminando seu orgasmo ali mesmo, sozinha, deitada naquele chão frio. Acabou adormecendo um pouco distante da roupa e da sua lingerie rasgada.

...................................

Acordou se sentindo um lixo. Ou especificamente, uma vadia qualquer. Abriu os olhos e ficou fitando sua roupa distante. Lembrou-se de cada momento da noite anterior. O fato de que Kuroro havia lhe imposto sexo com ele fez lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Não que sentisse medo, ou até mesmo raiva. Estava chateada por ter sido usada daquela forma, como uma prostituta, ou até pior que uma. Ainda se chateava mais pela culpa que sentia por não ter negado prazer.

Lembrou-se do Hisoka rejeitando-a, fazendo-se de bom “braço-direito” do seu líder. E por culpa dele mesmo que havia se entregado naquela noite. Sua cabeça amanheceu com ideias embaralhadas e confusas, sequer sentia vontade de se mover. Mas precisava se vestir antes que Machi ou Feitan entrasse ali – embora este já não estava mais no esconderijo ali. Mal pensou nisso e a porta se abriu. Ela se encolheu toda, tentando cobrir suas intimidades e estava de olhos fechados.

\- Deixe-me. – disse Naomi friamente.

A pessoa que entrou no quarto a levantou-a, fazendo com que a moça reconhecesse só pelo toque.

\- Hisoka não te fez nada? – perguntou o outro, querendo confirmar se o mágico havia mentido ou não.

\- Não, senhor...

\- Sem “senhor”... – disse sorrindo, abraçando-a amigavelmente e levando-a até as roupas.

Kuroro ajudou-a por as roupas. Não tinha mais aquele semblante carregado de desejo como antes.

\- Por que está me vestindo?

\- Vou deixá-la arrumada antes de você partir.

Naomi havia recuado um pouco, mas ele a manteve firme.

\- É a minha forma de pedir desculpas. Deixe-me cuidar de você...

\- Não quero! – disse sem nenhuma irritação na voz, embora por dentro fosse diferente.

\- Por favor... – pegou-a pelas bochechas, fazendo ambos se olharem.

\- Não me sinto bem com você me usando que nem uma boneca...

\- ...mas acabei te fazendo gozar no final... eu poderia ter te machucado seriamente como faço com os outros... – disse, estreitando os olhos com um ar sério.

\- Gozei mais com o outro que você. – o momento para a provocação era único.

Naomi sentiu de novo lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, embora tentasse engolir essas infelizes.

\- Você me disse que nada houve depois que eu te dei para ele...

\- E não houve... mas me senti melhor com o caráter dele que com o seu!

\- hmm... você acredita que aquele é um bom moço? – disse o moreno, encarando-a de forma meio debochada.

\- Não sei se ele é ou não um bom moço... só sei que não me usou como objeto como você fez!

Kuroro se sentiu incômodo ao ouvir aquilo. Sem dar mais palavras para ela, ele a levou pelo braço até o banheiro.

\- Limpe-se e depois vá até os outros na sala! – saiu, batendo a porta.

Naomi despiu-se novamente e foi se banhar, limpar-se de um suor que não existia mais – com exceção da marca do sêmen do moreno que estava entre o umbigo e a púbis. “Foi sábia a sua atitude...” pensou Naomi, enquanto esfregava aquela marca seca e grudada nela.

...................................

\- Danchou... se incomodaria se eu fizesse uma pergunta? – Machi se atreveu.

\- Claro que não! – aceitou Kuroro.

\- Afinal... qual é o verdadeiro motivo por manter essa garota aqui?

\- Era apenas para castigá-la... mas como ela ainda foi obediente, tive até que dispensar Feitan, mas mantendo você aqui... mas hoje mesmo vamos devolvê-la para a vida dela, na cidade.

\- ...só por... castigo? – Machi frisou bem a última palavra.

Hisoka estava sentado perto da janela pregada, olhando pelos buracos da madeira. Mas estava escutando a conversa baixa dos dois. Olhou de lado, em direção aos dois quando Kuroro respondeu a Machi.

\- Foi por capricho também. Mas já foi o suficiente. Vamos retornar para casa porque já devem estar precisando de nós!

\- Eu vou ter que levar até a casa dela?

\- Não, Machi. Isso ela irá fazer sozinha... – disse, alongando-se na cadeira. Eu vou me adiantando, voltando para casa. Você e o Hisoka vão levá-la até aquele lugar onde pudemos andar naquela vez sem ser notados. Depois, ela se vira. – ele falava as instruções sério, pensando no desprezo de Naomi; ele sequer estava sem importando com o que ela pensava ou fazia, queria puni-la com o sexo ao invés da tortura física, mas algo então... incomodava-o ainda mais em relação aquela pessoa.

\- ...e o que Hisoka teve que fazer ontem, quando o chamou até o quarto?

\- Nada demais, Machi... – ele se levantou, indo até uma garrafa d’água que tinha na mesa. Só me ajudou a torturar um pouquinho... por que está tão curiosa?

\- ...é que eu pensei ouvir gritos de dor e que ela poderia estar morta agora...

\- Não foi preciso matá-la para esse tipo de tortura... – disse o outro, com um ar maroto que fez a outra entender brevemente o que poderia ter acontecido com Naomi.

Machi calou-se. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que seu Danchou se prestasse a isso. Se fosse o Hisoka, não se surpreenderia. A mulher ninja coçou a cabeça meio que confusa e também entediada. Sentiu um pouco de pena da outra.

\- ...e ela? Está bem?

\- Ahh, Machi! – disse ele, indo em direção dela e batendo levemente no ombro delgado da mulher. Ela não é mais motivo de preocupação. Vocês parecem estar mais preocupados com ela que eu!

\- ...

Kuroro chamou o “distraído” Hisoka e pediu atenção para que ouvisse a mesma ordem que passou para Machi. Ambos ficaram encarregados de conduzi-la até a cidade novamente naquela tarde. Danchou acreditava na lealdade dos seus companheiros, inclusive daquele mais novo membro. Até achou curioso Hisoka negar a oferta dele de se entreter com Naomi. Por susposto, ficou na dúvida se ele apenas estava sendo profissional e respeitando seu líder ou então ele não fosse muito apreciador de mulheres. Por algumas leves características andróginas do ruivo, talvez a segunda opção lhe fosse óbvia juntamente com a primeira.

Um pouco depois do meio-dia, Kuroro juntou os três ali e reviu as ordens. Foi até Naomi, que estava ao lado de Machi.

\- Agora poderá voltar a sua vida de escritora, Claire Noir. E que tenha sucesso em escrever mais livros, eu lerei todos!

Machi e Hisoka não entenderam o porquê do Kuroro chamá-la por esse pseudônimo dela, por até então desconhecer que ela era escritora remunerada de um jornal. Naomi o olhava, sem nenhum tipo de emoção. Por dentro, sentia uma vontade de gritar de felicidade, mas preferia manter isso em segredo – era a atitude mais sábia que ela poderia ter naquele momento. Com isso, Kuroro partiu numa velocidade brusca, desaparecendo rapidamente no horizonte.

\- Você terá um tempo aqui para se alimentar, e depois te soltaremos. – Machi disse.

\- E se quiser, pode ficar aqui entre nós, ao invés de ficar lá... – Hisoka, se referindo aquele quarto onde estava presa.

\- Está bem, Hisoka... ela entendeu o que é para fazer. – Machi repreendeu levemente o outro. Mas só poderá sair quando soltarmos. Se tentar driblar nós só porque Kuroro foi embora, irá ser punida por mim! – Machi acentuou esse aviso, fazendo as duas se encararem.

\- Machi, eu não me lembro do Kuroro dar liberdade para nós castigarmos se ela fizer algo errado... – disse Hisoka, com as mãos na cintura e seu mesmo jeito cínico de sempre.

\- Por isso mesmo... ele não está aqui para dizer se estou certa ou não. E você não é meu chefe!

Hisoka emanou sua aura de forma hostil, igualmente respondido por Machi. Naomi só olhava, sem falar ou demonstrar nada do que pensava. O que pensava... em mais nada. Estava entregue a poeira. E pelo jeito, Machi iria ser sua tortura, se ela cismasse com ela. Mas Hisoka estava ali, aparentemente tentando intimidar Machi em sua liberdade. Novamente aquele homem, meio anjo, meio demônio, querendo protegê-la sem saber suas reais intenções. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era esperar mais algumas horas.


	20. Parte 19

Seu retorno para o esconderijo principal foi acompanhado por uma frustação inconsciente. A mente estava cheia de pensamentos que o incomodavam. Sentia-se um animal por ter chegado naquele ponto. Por que necessitava violentá-la? Por que queria isso? Por que tentou seduzir Naomi? Lembrou-se de um caso similar, há alguns anos, como outra jovem que havia sido sua refém junto com alguns outros em Meteor City. Só que esta não houve resistência por parte da outra, apenas a lamentável e misteriosa morte dela – coisa que o chateou secretamente. Parece que sua mente dizia o quanto não sabia amar e nem dar amor. Havia nascido mesmo para a liderança de um grupo de ladrões, para a vida de ladrão. Ela tinha muitas coisas que fizeram o coração e a mente trabalharem juntos, ou talvez só o coração. Se usasse a mente, como sempre costumava fazer, não precisaria ter que induzi-la ao sexo. E também se usasse o coração, teria sido mais paciente. Nesses últimos meses, Kuroro se sentia conturbado. Eram muitas coisas para ele resolver e ainda tinha algumas para finalizar.

O dia estava intensamente quente, e no esconderijo não estava diferente. Encontrou seu bando bebendo cerveja e conversando animadamente. Ele estava precisando daquilo.

\- Danchou! – berrou Ubo, fazendo alguns dos outros tamparem os ouvidos diante daquela saudação ensurdecedora.

\- Ubo... – disse o outro, sem se abalar, apenas sorrindo um pouco.

\- E a tal garota?

\- Já foi punida. E logo será libertada. – disse, pegando uma lata de cerveja que o maior havia lhe jogado em direção.

\- Como a puniu? – perguntou Feitan.

\- De forma muito simples. Foi apenas para dar uma leve punição. Agora, vamos concentrar nos outros que ainda faltam capturar!

\- Vamos atacar novos eventos? – perguntou Pakunoda.

\- Sim – respondeu o moreno tranquilamente, enquanto se sentava em um dos caixotes e bebia sua cerveja. – E pelo visto, vocês estão bem descansados!

\- Ué? Não tivemos nenhuma ordem sua, Danchou! – disse Ubo, batendo amistosamente no ombro do líder.

\- Sei disso...agora, sou eu quem preciso descansar!

\- E a Machi? – perguntou Shizuko.

\- Foi levar a Naomi até onde ela vive, mais ou menos por lá!

\- E o Hisoka?

\- Também está com ela, só para garantir a segurança de ambas.

\- Hisoka? Garantir segurança? Hahahahaha! Ainda bem que a Machi sabe se virar... – Ubo gargalhou.

\- Não me pareceu boa ideia deixa-la com ele, Danchou. – Nobunaga se manifestou.

\- Ele é tão integrante da Aranha quanto nós. E nunca desonrou o Ryodan! – acrescentou Kuroro, defendendo o ruivo.

\- Ele não é inexperiente o suficiente para isso... – comentou Feitan, friamente.

\- Verdade, Feitan. Até eu me surpreendi como ele é tão leal a mim...

Feitan olhou para Danchou surpreso. Kuroro realmente acreditava nessa lealdade de Hisoka como um subordinado para com seu líder. Aquilo também estava fervilhando a mente, principalmente quando Naomi disse naquela noite que o caráter dele, do Hisoka, excitava-a mais que as investidas brutas dele.

Kuroro passou o dia junto aos seus. Passou a tarde e nada dos outros dois retornarem. Talvez eles estivessem descansando ou passando um tempo juntos antes de voltarem para o esconderijo. Mas Machi não tinha dessas intimidades com Hisoka, até mesmo porque era esquiva e distante do mágico assassino. “Eles estão bem...” disse Kuroro, para si mesmo, enquanto pedia licença aos outros para se isolar entre seus livros. Mexendo neles sem nenhuma vontade especial de ler, lembrou-se do livro de Naomi que havia lido. Pronto: a imagem dela vinha novamente em sua mente...

...................................

Algumas horas antes do Kuroro ir descansar...

           

Tinha passado de meio-dia. Hora de levar Naomi até a cidade. Machi vai até o quarto dela, abrindo a porta sem nenhum pedido de licença.

\- Hora de partirmos!

\- Certo. – respondeu a outra calmamente.

As duas foram até o encontro de Hisoka, que estava esperando do lado de fora do quarto. Um sorriso misterioso e até assustador parecia revelar certas intenções que ele tinha naquele momento. Seria uma luta interessante pela frente, talvez mais empolgante até mesmo que a sonhada luta com Kuroro. Seus olhos claros brilhavam, olhando para o vazio. Aquelas ações foram um pouco interrompidas quando as duas se aproximavam.

\- Já podemos ir. – disse Machi, para o ruivo.

\- Para onde? – disse ele, sem sair da parede onde estava encostado, olhando as duas fixamente.

Naomi temeu aquele olhar. Aquilo era sinal de mau presságio, e junto com aquela desconfiança, veio na memória quando ele havia tomado sua primeira vez à força. Quando a fez mulher pela primeira vez... aquele que havia lhe domado sua raiva e conquistado seu coração. Sua única raiva era Kuroro ter feito aquilo sem sequer ter desperto nenhum tipo de prazer antes, diferentemente do ruivo. Incrivelmente, Naomi não sentia a mesma raiva em relação ao Hisoka – embora sempre temesse que pudesse acontecer o pior.

\- Ué, já se esqueceu das ordens de Danchou? – Machi disse sem rodeios.

\- Não... mas... – puxou uma carta. – ele está aqui nesse momento para dizer que o que devemos fazer?

Machi olhou para ele furiosa.

\- O que está insinuando?

\- Não estou insinuando nada, minha querida... – Hisoka falava tão cinicamente. – só apenas não vamos cumprir o que Danchou ordenou.

Os dois trocaram olhares que pareciam sair faíscas.

\- Está tirando uma com a minha cara, é? – disse a outra, puxando Naomi pelo braço numa forma de protegê-la.

A porta da frente do casebre se fechou sozinha, provavelmente com um truque de mágica dele. Hisoka respondeu a kunoichi fazendo “não” com a cabeça.

\- Apenas quero resolver umas coisinhas com essa aí! – disse apontando para Naomi, que engoliu seco vendo isso.

\- Isso você resolve depois que ela estiver na cidade! – disse, empurrando o Hisoka para sair da frente.

Hisoka bateu com a mão contra a parede, fazendo um barulho similar de quem tem uma força indomável, fazendo até mesmo Machi vacilar, parando. Com a mão na parede, bloqueando a passagem das duas, Hisoka alertou.

\- Vai ser agora mesmo! E você vai me ajudar também... – disse com um “pseudo” jeito de um maníaco.

Machi soltou Naomi com força, fazendo-a bater contra a parede.

\- Hisoka, o que você quer comigo? Fale logo, dependendo do quiser, eu...

\- Cale-se, sua infeliz! – Machi repreendeu a outra, quase rangendo os dentes e ainda encarando Hisoka, que balançava uma carta com a mão para cada um dos lados.

\- Ohh... não precisa brigar com ela... e ela precisa estar bem para continuarmos o que começamos...

Instintivamente, Naomi se lembrou da noite anterior, quando Kuroro terminou sua cópula e ofereceu-a para Hisoka, que a rejeitou no momento. Arregalando os olhos um pouco, já podia imaginar o que viria pela frente. Seu corpo ainda doía por dentro, tinha algumas marcas de abuso da noite anterior, e pelo visto, ele iria repetir tudo de novo. E Machi... será que ela iria salvá-la?

\- Então é assim? Vamos ver quem resolve as coisas aqui! – Machi estralou os dedos duramente, revelando uma força incomum para uma jovem mulher de aparência frágil.

\- Está certo... se não quer colaborar... – disse, encarando-a como uma serpente prestes a dar o bote em sua presa.

A mulher de cabelos rosados desferiu rapidamente um soco, que acertou a parede frouxa, fazendo um buraco naquela madeira velha. Naomi ficou surpresa ao vê-la tão forte e lutando melhor que muito lutador homem por aí. Hisoka só desviava, olhando-a sem abaixar a cabeça, mostrando pose de domínio. Machi sumiu da frente dele e apareceu por trás, tentando amarrar os pulsos dele com seus fios de nen, mas o ruivo foi mais rápido e levantou-a pelo pescoço, sufocando-a levemente. Hisoka balançava o corpo da outra, que se debatia e arranhava o antebraço da mão que a suspendia pelo pescoço. O outro sorria, lambendo os beiços. Naomi sentiu que deveria fazer alguma coisa, mas não tinha ideias... fugir! E foi o que ela fez, se esquivando dos dois por baixo e, arrastando-se pela parede, foi em direção à porta, mas estava como se tivesse trancada.

\- Foi tão descuidada com a refém que ela resolveu fugir! – disse Hisoka, cerrando os dentes levemente. – Mas eu já tinha tudo planejado antes que isso acontecesse!

Hisoka levou Machi até a pequena sala e mostrou a morena tentando fugir, quase socando a porta. Machi fitava-o sem poder fazer nada ainda, aquela fisionomia dele lhe causava uma sensação estranha, não sabia se era medo ou admiração. Reconhecia o quão forte era Hisoka, e lamentava por ele não ser um assassino normal como os outros. Subitamente, direcionou o pé direito contra a barriga dele com força, fazendo o outro sentir a dor. Afrouxando a mão do pescoço dela com aquele golpe, Hisoka perdeu um pouco o controle da Machi, mas ele se adiantou em usar sua aura em forma de uma corda elástica. Machi se sentiu puxada pela cintura, fazendo-a ser atraída contra a parede com extrema força. A kunoichi, experiente, usou a técnica Gyô para ver o que a prendia. Também estava envolvida com aquela “corda” cor lilás pelos pulsos, presa a parede. Machi não conhecia até então aquele poder vindo dele.

\- Parece que eu vou ter que apresentar outras habilidades que tenho, não é? – disse Hisoka, indo normalmente até ela, presa na parede e jogada no chão.

\- Vá para os infernos! – Machi gritou, cuspindo nele, que se desvia.

\- Calma, mulher... – disse o outro, se aproximando da moça de cabelos rosados. – Foi até interessante você cair assim, nesse sentido.

\- O que está falando, seu miserável? Solte-me agora!

\- OK ♠

Hisoka apenas soltou sua aura elástica da cintura fina da outra, que começou a se defender jogando os pés contra ele. Ele tomou aqueles tornozelos finos, segurando-os firmemente com suas mãos bem maiores. Em sua cínica tranquilidade, ele desfez dos chinelos que ela calçava. Naomi olhava aquilo tudo assustada, ao mesmo tempo curiosa em ver o que ele iria fazer. Machi percebeu como ele era simplesmente bem mais forte que ela.

\- Danchou vai saber disso!

\- Ótimo, isso dará razão para que ele saiba do seu segredinho...

Machi abriu bem os olhos, irritada e temerosa ao mesmo tempo.

\- Seu...

\- Shhh... – Hisoka começou a querer desfazer do short que a outra usava, e terminar de despi-la, só que com dificuldade, devido à reação da outra.

Naomi foi até o quarto e o banheiro, procurando um atalho para que ela pudesse fugir. Mas todas as janelas estavam bem pregadas. Machi se desvencilhava enquanto o outro lhe tirava as roupas – com exceção das grandes meias que usava.

\- Por que vai fazer isso?

\- Está bem quente...

\- Por que quer abusar de mim? Já disse que você me repugna!

\- Eu não farei isso... – e acrescentou sério. – e não gostei de saber que eu te repugno! Por causa disso, vai aprender uma lição.

Hisoka precisou prender os tornozelos dela para que ficasse quieta. Era forte demais e em esperta – tinha envolvido suas linhas de Nen em torno do pescoço dele. Ao perceber, Hisoka ficou brincando com a linha entre os dedos e olhava-a com certa perversão nos olhos.

\- Você pode me estrangular com as suas linhas de Nen, eu posso cortá-la com meu Bungee Gum. Está vendo essa goma te prendendo pelos pulsos? Também tem em seu pescoço...

Machi percebeu que ele havia envolvido sua aura em torno do pescoço fino da outra. E que estava apenas de lingerie.

\- Posso matá-la antes que me mate. E matarei Naomi também, justificando que precisei te matar porque você tentou algo contra ela sem ter obedecido Danchou. Sabe bem que Kuroro ainda confia em mim...

A outra grunhia baixinho.

\- Se me soltar o pescoço, soltarei seu pescoço. Se fizer o que eu planejo direitinho, sairá ilesa assim como a outra. Que me diz, hein? – ele propôs enquanto brincava com sua aura puxando o pescoço e os punhos dela.

\- Mi...serável... – resmungou Machi, baixinho.

Machi soltou sua fina linha de Nen, assim como ele também a soltou.

\- Agora, pode se vestir e...

Hisoka nem tinha terminado de falar, e ela traiçoeiramente deu um chute em suas costas, quase o derrubando no chão. Firmando o corpo para não cair, Hisoka tentou se virar para trás, mas ela pulou em cima dele, derrubando-o no chão. Desferindo socos seguidamente, Machi o acertou em cheio nas bochechas levemente volumosas e no nariz, que começou a sangrar um pouco. Ele a olhava com certa admiração, ou talvez um suposto desejo, parecendo curtir a revolta dela que se incomodar. Por uns instantes, o ruivo sentiu seu corpo ser dominado por uma satisfação grande, de um prazer que o deixava excitado aos poucos. Mas não podia ficar só ali, tinha pressa no que queria fazer. Fazendo-se de enfraquecido, fez a jovem esquecer que podia prendê-la novamente com sua aura elástica, e assim o fez: atraiu ela novamente contra a parede onde estava presa anteriormente de forma bem violenta, fazendo com que ela cuspisse sangue devido ao impacto.

\- Tsc tsc tsc... ah, os transformadores... traiçoeiros como sempre, não é mesmo? – disse, limpando o sangue que escorria por uma das narinas.


	21. Parte 20

Machi estava respirando pesado. As costas doíam, talvez uma de suas costelas pudessem estar quebrada.

\- Para seu conhecimento, eu também sou um transformador... sei lidar muito bem com espécies que nem eu... – disse Hisoka, parando em frente a ela.

\- Eu... já suspeitava... – disse a outra, com a voz meio cansada.

\- Agora, eu quero ver a outra... – Hisoka deixou a outra ali e saiu à procura da morena.

Naomi estava dentro da banheira, como se estivesse escondida. Encolhida e de cabeça baixa, só esperava o pior. E mencionando o pior, Hisoka abriu a cortina, fazendo a outra levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo assustada.

\- Mas olha só... desistiu de fugir?

\- Pensei que você estivesse me ajudando desde o princípio, mas não! – reclamou Naomi.

\- Não? Hehehe... – tirou ela de dentro da banheira, pondo-a de pé diante de si. – quero retribuir o que eu não pude te dar ontem...

\- O que você não me deu ontem?

\- Já vou mostrar!

Ele a levou até onde estava Machi. Hisoka jogou Naomi em cima da mesa velha que havia no local, de bruços. Naomi tentou sair dali, mas ele a forçou com a palma da mão contra as costas delicadas da morena. Naomi já sabia por instinto o que ela chegou a desejar na noite anterior. Entendeu que Hisoka se fazia de bom subordinado na frente do líder, para depois fazer o que quisesse dentro da organização. Tipo pior ela não iria encontrar novamente... ou sim. Parece que o destino dela apreciava seu sofrimento com aquela gente. Calculou ali mesmo que Hisoka tinha ajudado o líder a se disfarçar e capturar ela facilmente. Era incrível como a frustação tirava toda a esperança de um possível amor. Mas algo não se calava por nada em seu peito: sua atração por ele. Ela sabia com que tipo de gente estava lidando, mas... por que ela conseguia ter algum tipo de afeição por aquele ser? E mesmo sabendo que ele poderia matá-la, depois de se deliciar sexualmente com ela? Mas... o que ela poderia fazer ali para impedi-lo?

Machi tentava secretamente sair dali. Experimentou usar sua própria linha de nen para cortar a grossa camada de aura que prendia sua cintura na parede. Aquilo parecia mais elástico e grosso que um chiclete – lembrava perfeitamente uma perfeita goma de mascar, mas só que com um brilho leve. Ela nunca teve confiança em tipos como ele, e agora tão pouco. Não queria falhar para seu líder. Não que tivesse preocupações com Naomi – sequer a suportava, por ser uma refém tão tediosa -, mas queria cumprir exatamente o que Kuroro quisesse.

Naomi observou Machi, ali parada. Por que ela não se movia? Naomi não podia ver o que a prendia por não conhecer as técnicas de Nen que ambos já conheciam e dominavam. Enquanto isso, o outro cuidava de tirar o vestido, que já tinha um leve rasgo em seu tecido. De repente, a vontade de lutar contra aquilo veio à tona e ela resolveu se debater, motivo para Hisoka atar os pulsos dela novamente com seu Bungee Gum.

\- Com o quê você está em amarrando? – Naomi olhou para trás e não via nenhum tipo de corda pendurada em seus pulsos, mas sentia-os atados firmemente.

\- Com a minha aura. – respondeu calmamente o outro, até propositalmente, porque sabia que Naomi desconhecia coisas sobre Nen. – Se estivesse quietinha, deixaria você solta. Mas você não pára quieta!

\- Ugh...

Mais uma vez Naomi estava nua. Hisoka contemplou-a de bruços sobre a mesa, vendo algumas marquinhas da noite passada. A outra fechou os olhos. Machi olhava aquilo perplexa.

\- É desnecessário isso! Eu não preciso ver isso! – gritou Machi, tentando se soltar.

\- Mas eu vou precisar de uma mãozinha sua... dizem que as mulheres se conhecem umas as outras melhor que nós homens... – falava enquanto deslizava as mãos dos ombros até as nádegas da morena, de forma bem lenta.

Naomi não entendia por que seu corpo começava a despertar com aquilo, mesmo depois de tudo o que passou. Mas o orgulho ainda era mais forte, não a permitia mostrar nenhum tipo de reação que o mágico possivelmente queria ver. As duas não entenderam o que ele queria dizer na última frase que tinha dito.

\- Não tenho interesses em ver o que você faz com seus brinquedos! – Machi mudou de vista.

Naomi se sentiu ofendida um pouco com ‘’brinquedo’’. Não era uma vadia, e não merecia ser tratada daquele jeito. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando uns lábios começaram a deslizar pelo seu pescoço sem beijar.

\- Você tem um cheirinho bom... mesmo estando suada... – disse o homem, encostando nariz e lábios entre o pescoço e o ouvido.

\- Se tem algum senso... por favor... não me magoe mais... – Naomi arriscou a falar, levemente rouca.

\- Eu não vou te magoar... – disse o outro num sussurro agradável de ouvir, fazendo a outra quase revirar os olhos. – vou te apresentar uma experiência mais curiosa e prazerosa que a nossa primeira vez! ...tudo na vida requer um pouco de dor. Sem dor, sem valor!

Hisoka terminou de sussurar ao pé do ouvido e continuou a explorar aquele corpo tocando nas partes erógenas como os seios e as nádegas. Algo por trás dela interessava o outro.

\- Tive receio dele querer te apresentar essa experiência antes de mim... – disse enquanto deslizava um dedo até o ânus apertado da outra, fazendo a outra se contrair devido à sensação do toque.

\- Não... por favor... vai doer... – implorou Naomi, entre sussurros e gemidos.

Hisoka não respondeu a sua “vítima”, apenas penetrou o grosso dedo indicador de unhas compridas dentro daquela área ainda virgem. Naomi até estranhou em não conseguir sentir dor com aquilo. Ele estava indo devagar, acompanhando as reações da sua fêmea.

\- Não precisa resistir, Naomi... você é livre agora, livre... – ele aumentava o ritmo das estocadas com o dedo.

\- Ai! – ela sentiu dor quando ele aprofundou seu indicador.

\- Ótimo, minha querida!

\- Eu realmente sou livre? – perguntou Naomi, com ironia em relação às palavras dele.

\- Se permitir a si mesmo... – com uma indireta levemente picante, voltou a sussurrar deliciosamente, beijando-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Naomi parou de resistir, aquietando-se. Hisoka rodopiou ainda mais um pouco o indicador, fazendo o corpo menor e esguio se mover na mesa. Ela estava quase caindo, pois estava apenas com o tronco apoiado e as pernas quase penduradas no ar, se não fosse por ela estar com o peito do pé sustentando-se ali. Ele puxou-a pela cinturinha que quase dava as mãos dele unidas e a ergueu na mesa, pondo-a deitada.

Machi, que estava com a cabeça virada, abriu os olhos e olhou pelo canto dos olhos, disfarçando sua espionagem. Embora Hisoka estivesse pouco se importando com a presença dela ali – ele estava mesmo provocando para que ela participasse vendo aquela cena, ela arriscou em ver aquilo. Hisoka estava sentindo levemente dor nas costas, devido ao chute de Machi quando ela foi se defender. E cada vez que a dor vinha, tinha certeza de que iria dar o troco. A repugnância que Machi revelou sentir também incomodava o ego. Mas agora, estava se deleitando pouco a pouco com aquela jovem que, em nenhum momento, foi falsa em seus sentimentos. Ele sabia que ela já o amava, só queria ter certeza que ele não correspondesse ao que já estava quase acontecendo. Voltou a se concentrar nela, tirando suas próprias roupas totalmente, incluindo os seus acessórios.

\- Vamos continuar... – disse Hisoka, afastando as pernas de Naomi uma da outra.

Ele direcionou seu membro já rígido em direção ao ânus virgem da outra e penetrou diretamente, segurando-a pela cintura. Quase aos choros, o grito da outra foi intenso, que começou a reclamar.

\- Ahhh tira, tira, tira... - Naomi sentiu uma dor pior que quando ele a desvirginou pela vagina.

\- Ohhh... que dó! – Hisoka acariciava os longos cabelos, enterrando seu membro totalmente dentro dela sem se mexer; tentava acalmá-la similar a uma criança assustada. – Vai passar... vai passar.

Por um momento, a kunoichi sentiu pena dela. Poderia ser ela no lugar da Naomi, e se ele a visse com a mesma intenção, iria fazer de tudo para matá-lo, sem importar com as consequências. Se não fosse pelo débito que tinha com Hisoka, pela chantagem que ele tinha feito com ela antes, poderia acabar com ele tranquilamente. Mas não queria que Danchou descobrisse uma “falha” dela que só Hisoka sabia. Ainda tinha isso que a fazia hesitar.

Depois de alguns segundos, Hisoka começou a se mover lentamente, e indo mais rápido em seguida. Naomi gemia ainda sentindo dor, mas a sensação de tê-lo por cima, acariciando os cabelos juntamente com o sussurro morno em seu ouvido, confortava um pouco. Naomi duvidava que ali fosse uma área erógena – como poderia ser se doía tanto? Só se for para quem entra, porque para quem recebe era muito ruim. Assim pensava, até que foi se acostumando com os movimentos repetidos que pareciam deslizar ao invés de encravar como antes. Hisoka percebeu que a outra mulher, que ainda estava só de lingerie, assistia a cópula discretamente. Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele aumentava mais as estocadas, forçava seu peso contra o corpo menor, beijava as costas acompanhando a linha da coluna, fazendo a outra arquear o corpo para frente.

\- Isso... está se acostumando, não é?

Naomi não respondeu, apenas se mantinha em seus gemidos de dor e prazer. Havia esquecido que havia outra pessoa ali presente. Seu corpo não negava prazer para ele. Ao chegar perto do seu clímax, Hisoka puxou-a pelos cabelos, virando a cabeça, e beijou-a forçadamente na boca. Forçava sua língua entrar naquela boca que ainda tinha dificuldades em corresponder um beijo daquele grau.

\- Não consigo respirar! – protestou Naomi, fazendo com que os lábios deles escapassem para a bochecha.

Ele acelerou os movimentos, tampando outros gritos dela com aquele beijo “pesado”. Era prazeroso ouvir os gemidos dele bem pertinho de si. Enquanto seus olhos ardiam, lacrimejando sem a mínima vontade de chorar, implorava em pensamentos que ele a estimulasse mais, mas ele só estava se preocupando com o próprio prazer. Depois de um leve grito oriundo de seu orgasmo, o ruivo terminou de gozar dentro dela, tirando seu membro bruscamente da mesma forma que a penetrou.

\- Aiii! – protestou a outra, jogada de bruços naquela mesa, respirando entre suspiros.

Satisfeito com o que estava ocorrendo, Hisoka agarrou-a, tirando da mesa, levando o corpo dela apenas com um braço só, que nem objeto, até Machi. Jogou Naomi em cima dela, que assistia aquilo com uma cara intrigada. Naomi caiu de frente para o corpo dela.

\- Sua vez, Machi. – disse Hisoka.

\- Minha o quê?

Ao ver que estava sobre o outro corpo feminino, Naomi tentou sair de cima, mas o ruivo voltou a fazê-la montar em cima dela, literalmente. Machi começou a empurrar a outra, fazendo com que a outra reagisse da mesma forma, e Hisoka segurou-a de cabelos rosados pelos pulsos, prendendo-os na parede novamente com sua goma elástica.

\- Melhor ficar quieta! – repreendeu o outro, sem nenhuma alteração na voz.

\- O que ela tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Naomi, seguidamente empurrada contra o corpo dela.

\- Você também, calada!

\- Quem você pensa que eu sou? Trate de parar com essa palhaçada! – gritou Machi, fazendo todas as forças possíveis para soltar os pulsos, furiosa com aquela cena.

\- Ahhh! – mostrando uma falsa zanga, ele arrancou a lingerie rasgando com as garras longas e afiadas dela, deixando ambas igualmente nuas.

Aquela era a cena que Hisoka estava amando ver – ia finalizar seu orgasmo do jeito que fantasiava. Sua “doce” e prazerosa vingança contra aquela que o repugnava. Obviamente, não era apenas sua vingança. Era uma sensual fantasia que iria ver naquele momento. As duas começaram a lutar para que nem se encostassem: Machi movia as suas pernas similares de uma bailarina contra Naomi, que com certa dificuldade se desviava. Aquele duelo divertia Hisoka, mas estava atrapalhando seu espaço ali; com isso, ele se jogou por trás da morena, esmagando-a contra o corpo da outra, que tem o corpo esmagado no chão, apenas com os pulsos pendurados na parede, presos.

\- Vou te matar quando eu sair daqui, seu babaca! – Machi vociferou.

\- Pare com isso, Hisoka! ...Você é um demônio!

Sorrindo com a ponta da língua encostada no lábio superior, o “demônio” deslizava seu corpo sobre o de Naomi, forçando seu peso contra as duas. Levantou um pouquinho os quadris da morena e penetrou-a novamente, agora pela vagina. Naomi deixa escapar um leve gemido, mas controla-se novamente. Não queria gemer na frente daquela mulher. É a segunda vez que é forçada a se expor daquela forma perante duas pessoas. Com os movimentos pélvicos do ruivo, ele propositalmente jogava o sexo dela contra o mesmo da outra. Machi, fazendo uma certa careta diante daquela situação, não conseguia se mover, e também sentia dores no corpo que aumentavam com aquilo tudo.

\- Está se sentindo repugnada, Machi? – provocou o ruivo.

Quanto mais ele roçava seu corpo no de Naomi, mais os corpos das duas roçavam uma na outra. A sensação estranha e ruim para as duas era a realização para Hisoka. Ele deslizava as mãos na cintura da kunoichi, enquanto lambia a outra do pescoço até quase o final da região lombar, atrevendo-se até o começo daquele orifício onde tinha explorado antes. O atrito entre as duas causava uma estranha sensação boa, embora ambas negavam uma para outra. Naomi estava fraquejando aos poucos, sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximando, mais por causa dele que dela, embora aquele contato totalmente novo estivesse causando-lhe arrepios.

\- Não goza em cima de mim... sua vadia... – disse a outra, virando o rosto.

\- Ora... sua... – Naomi tentou em vão se mover, talvez tentando reagir contra aquela ofensa.

\- Calma, meninas... já estou quase terminando! – enfatiza o outro a palavra “quase”.

Como o outro se divertia vendo aquela briguinha quente! Mas as duas estavam se evitando o máximo, mesmo tento até os seios sendo friccionados uns nos outros, quase esmagados. Para fazer com que as duas ficassem mais coladas, o pervertido subiu mais ainda por cima delas. Isso atrapalhou um pouquinho sua penetração na Naomi, mas conseguiu se encaixar novamente dentro dela.

\- Vocês são minhas ♥ ...

Aquilo deixou ambas incomodadas. A de cabelos rosa, pelo ar de superioridade dele; a de cabelos negros, por um suposto ciúme. Ciúmes... ela mesma não acreditava que as palavras dele fossem incomodá-la um pouco daquele jeito. Sem mais resistir aos impulsos do seu pênis, Hisoka seguiu mais rapidamente, brutamente, fazendo ambas se roçarem uma na outra. Naomi virava o rosto tentando esconder seu orgasmo. A outra, indiretamente, sentia seu corpo pulsar. Ele já não acariciava nenhuma das duas – seus cotovelos estavam no chão, apoiando-se enquanto exercia tal força.

Com o passar dos minutos, ambos foram se esquecendo de qualquer pudor ou orgulho que sentiam. De forma irracional, entregaram-se ao prazer que impulsionava os órgãos sexuais. Elas não se sentiram atraídas uma pela outra, mas tiveram seus corpos estimulados. A provavelmente mais velha já não era virgem há muito mais tempo que a outra, e ambas não eram homossexuais. Contudo, estavam experimentando pela primeira vez um toque leve de bissexualidade que durou enquanto as duas gozavam em seus respectivos ritmos. Tudo fruto do capricho depravado daquele homem, que finalizava seu orgasmo derramando no chão o fruto de seu gozo, fora do corpo de Naomi dessa vez. Depois daquela satisfação que lhe rendeu gemidos grossos de prazer, caiu em cima delas novamente. Naomi sentia os poros do seu corpo absorverem o calor de ambos, mas estava tão inconsciente recuperando-se daquele prazer intenso que não conseguia se mexer, mesmo quando ele saiu de cima para descarregar seu gozo fora dela. A outra lidava com a interior vergonha de ter gozado, embora tenha sentido seu corpo, mais precisamente o sexo, reagir diante daquele atrito. Suados e exaustos, os três nunca imaginaram que vivenciariam aquela tarde de luxúrias...


	22. Parte 21

Após uns minutos, Hisoka saiu de cima de ambas. Naomi parecia que cochilava brevemente, enquanto Machi estava consternada com aquilo tudo. Sentindo-se uma perdedora, ela ainda ergueu os olhos para ele e praguejou algumas coisas.

\- Você... não passa de um louco!

\- Eu sei disso... – disse ele, sentando numa cadeira bem acomodado, com as pernas uma afastada da outra, deixando bem solto e visível seu vantajoso sexo, que estava relaxado.

\- E não vai me soltar mais, é? – Machi reclamou, tentando evitar olhar para ele desnudo.

\- Posso, desde que não me ataque traiçoeiramente como antes.

\- ...imagino como Danchou vai reagir quando souber que tipo de membro é você!

\- Mas você sabe que tipo de membro eu sou... aliás, ela. – falou maliciosamente, apontando para outra.

\- ...eu ainda posso ver futuramente como vou denunciar ao líder tudo o que você fez hoje!

\- E então eu conto o que você fez com ela! – ele frisou bem "você". – E sem esquecer o dia em que você quase arriscou a situação do grupo naquele mesmo dia em que raptamos a garota.

\- tsc... – a outra virou o rosto.

Hisoka foi até ela e tirou sua goma elástica em volta dos punhos dela, levantando-a em seguida. Imediatamente, Machi desferiu uma bofetada bem dada no outro, que pôs a mão na bochecha atingida e olhou-a seriamente.

\- Pelo menos isso eu tenho direito! – disse, saindo em seguida para pegar suas roupas e vesti-las ali mesmo.

Hisoka foi até a outra, que parecia estar dormindo. Com o pé, balançou o corpo dela devagarinho, fazendo Naomi se mexer e acordar aos poucos.

\- Hora de acordar! – disse ele em um tom manhoso.

Naomi olhou para ele e, em seguida, para si.

\- Minhas roupas! Onde está meu vestido?

\- Ali! – ele apontou no chão o vestido que foi gentilmente dado por Kuroro quando ela pode sair um pouco para comer algo e trocar a antiga roupa.

Naomi levantou-se e foi até o vestido. Mas o outro a segurou pelo braço, puxando-a para si novamente. Agarrando-a por trás, o ruivo disse baixinho para ela, com a boca grudada na nuca da outra.

\- Gostou dessa nova aventura?

Veio a lembrança de tudo o que havia ocorrido uma hora antes. Inclusive a lembrança dos seios maiores roçando nos seus menores, do atrito do clitóris dela contra o seu. Que havia sido forçada a gozar com aquela mulher grudada nela. Ela se arrepiou com aquela atitude dele, do corpo dela colado nela de novo, mas não se deixou abalar.

\- Não. – ela se soltou dele e foi até seu vestido.

Machi sorriu, enquanto estava terminando de se vestir. Ouviu a resposta da outra e no fundo gostou daquele coice no Hisoka. "Essa tem sua honra, Hisoka...", pensou a kunoichi.

Hisoka ficou fitando aquele belo corpo andando com certa dificuldade até as vestes e se vestindo. Aquela negação não foi sinal de que não gostou. Ele sabia que, da parte dele, Naomi o desejava. Naomi negou que havia gostado por causa da cena a qual foi obrigada a vivenciar. Ambos sabiam disso, mas Hisoka sempre quis mantê-la como um brinquedo que pudesse usar até quando enjoasse. Só que não estava pensando assim. Por um momento, lá no fundo do seu peito, Hisoka sentiu um pouco de pena ao imaginar que ela poderia estar sofrendo.

_Pensei que você pudesse me ajudar..._

_Por que não me salvou antes..._

O falar dela, o brilho daqueles olhos castanhos, a sinceridade de um possível amor, mesmo sendo platônico... a beleza daquela figura frágil e virgem o atraiu, vindo junto com ela o desejo de fazê-la escrava do seu bel-prazer. Nunca sentiu um prazer tão incontrolável com alguém assim... ela o satisfez mais rápido que esperava. Foi uma presa fácil e simples de caçar e devorá-la. Mas o sentimento de dó corrompeu seus insanos instintos sexuais, do mesmo jeito que ele a corrompeu sexualmente. Talvez desde o início ele já estivesse gostando dela, mas seu egoísmo em obtê-la por satisfação própria não permitiu ver quão honrada ela era. Ele sabia que Danchou também queria uma diversão similar com ela, por isso tratou de ser o primeiro dela – aquilo poderia ser sinal de amor, se não tivesse interessado nela, não daria tanta importância se Kuroro quisesse ou não tê-la. Nunca havia se importado com uma pessoa assim, todas era peças descartáveis. Até mesmo aquela que ele um dia pensava que pudesse ser mais próxima a ele tinha desprezo, "repugnância". Ninguém o olhava com normalidade ou gentileza. Ou até mesmo com doçura... e nisso, Naomi foi a sua primeira. Ela teve confiança nele, quando ele prometeu a ela que iria ajudar a se safar das mãos do Ryodan.

\- Vamos embora logo! – Machi acordou Hisoka dos pensamentos.

As duas estavam já vestidas, distantes uma da outra. Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, Hisoka foi se vestir e partir junto com elas. Agora sim, era o fim definitivo do cativeiro de Naomi, que nem estava pensando nisso. Tinha outros pensamentos que a incomodavam ali.

Os três foram até o ponto da cidade onde Kuroro ordenou que Machi e Hisoka deixasse Naomi.

\- Já pode ir! – disse Machi, séria. – E espero que você não atraia mais problemas!

\- E nem vocês para mim. – retrucou Naomi, da mesma forma fria que a outra.

As outras já estavam trocando olhares furiosos, situação bem diferente de quando atingiram o orgasmo juntas. Hisoka apartou-as, entrando na frente de Naomi, dando as costas para Machi. Ele fez isso não apenas na intenção de apartar uma possível briga, mas para colocar nas mãos da morena seu próprio celular. Disse bem baixinho.

\- Quero que guarde isso consigo, agora... já pode ir! – disse a ordem com a voz normal.

Naomi nem teve tempo de questionar. Ele fez isso escondido da outra e aquilo fez brotar uma sensação agradável dentro do peito. Eles trocaram rapidamente um olhar manso, onde não havia desconfianças e nem ressentimentos. Uma magia que acontecia ali, sem nada planejado, nem mesmo por ele. Naomi deu as costas e seguiu em frente. O caminho era um pouco longe, mas daria para seguir sozinha. Com isso, Hisoka e Machi seguiram o caminho de volta ao grupo. Silenciosos e esquivos um do outro. Silenciosamente, Machi percebeu isso, Hisoka sempre quando estava com ela, jamais deixou de puxar um assunto ou flertá-la discretamente. Provavelmente, o tapa da kunoichi e o "não" da outra devem ter esfriado o ruivo por dentro. Assim pensava Machi.

............................

Em um beco que dava acesso perto de casa, Naomi passava cabisbaixa, com o celular escondido nas mãos. De repente, uma sensação de vazio tomou conta dela, fazendo-a encostar perto de uns caixotes e chorar intensamente. Tudo vinha em sua memória, desde o dia em que esteve no cativeiro do Ryodan até quando foi recapturada novamente. Do desespero que sentiu quando foi golpeada por Shizuko antes de ser sequestrada até quando foi obrigada por Kuroro a enterrar a cabeça em putrefação do padrinho. Dos dedos que foram quase quebrados por Feitan até do próprio corpo que foi violentado pelo líder do grupo. Da vez em que reencontrou Hisoka depois de ter escapado até o dia em que ele a violentou pela primeira vez.

Olhou para o celular. Um simples smartphone. Ainda derramava as lágrimas que desciam quentes pelas bochechas, parando nos lábios. Elas tinham leve gosto amargo, talvez estavam limpando toda aquela "impureza" de dentro de si. Deslizou o dedo na tela e apareceu o menu principal. Não tinha nenhuma mensagem ali, parecia até que estava sendo usado pela primeira vez. Se Hisoka lhe deu o celular, é que ele queria falar com ela novamente. Ela queria tanto se livrar do Ryodan, mas não dele. Estava voltando aquela mesma chama que aquecia seu peito. Lembrava-se do prazer que ele lhe deu, mesmo à força. Ela sentia que ele a queria, embora se fizesse de frio perante os outros. Ele era como essas pessoas que se faziam de mau para sobreviver em um mundo difícil. Queria tanto ele...

As dores no corpo, principalmente no ânus, se acentuavam enquanto ela estava sentada ali entre os caixotes velhos. Toda vez que se lembrava dos toques, dos beijos violentos dele, conseguia esquecer tudo de ruim que passou por uns instantes. Ela precisava sair dai e voltar pra a casa que estava próxima. Desde que começou a morar sozinha, parecia que tudo que acontecia era obstáculos que provavam se ela era capaz de se virar sozinha, longe dos pais, longe da família. E deveria ficar melhor logo, porque não queria que eles não soubessem de nada. Ela se levantou dali, e seguiu em frente sem limpar as lágrimas. Com o smartphone dele fixo nas mãos.

Naomi entrou em sua casa sorrateiramente, não queria ver aquela sua vizinha. Iria fazer de conta que chegou de uma viagem. Mas se deu conta que, ao chegar a porta de seu apartamento, não tinha as chaves para abrir.

\- Droga! – resmungou Naomi, com um pontapé que a surpreendeu: a porta estava aberta.

A moça entrou devagarinho, temendo que houvesse alguém ali. Começou a suar frio, olhou em cada canto. Vendo que não havia ninguém, foi fechar a porta. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia-se mal por estar tão sozinha naquele momento.

............................

Hisoka e Machi chegaram ao esconderijo deles. Kuroro, ao vê-los, foi até eles e parou em frente a eles, querendo saber se tudo ocorreu certo.

\- Foi livre sã e salva. – disse Machi, contrariada por dentro.

\- ...o que houve com seu rosto, Hisoka? – Kuroro notou a marca de uma bofetada.

\- Nada demais ♣

Kuroro olhou-os com ar de desconfiança, mas depois imaginou que aquela mãozinha marcada poderia ser da parceira dele no grupo.

\- Agora, podemos voltar a nos concentrar em outras tarefas. Chega de brincadeiras! – disse ele, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Cada um foi para um canto. Pakunoda observou cada um deles, vendo que agiam "diferente" depois do retorno. Ela ainda não sabia de nada, e respeitou a memória de Danchou sem vasculhar nada. Machi estava estranha, em um canto. Kuroro, desde que retornou, não se aproximava tanto do grupo e ficava isolado entre os livros. Hisoka, como sempre, encostado a janela, aparentemente brincando no seu (outro) smartphone, aparentemente menor que o que deu para Naomi. "Alguma coisa de grave deve ter acontecido...", pensou Pakunoda, achando que Naomi havia morrido. Queria saber, mas deixaria passar aquele humor baixo do líder e perguntaria.

............................

Naomi estava deitada e esperando o sono chegar, observando a Lua cheia que iluminava a cama. Parecia que, quando dormia, seu corpo e sua alma tranquilizavam. Não pensava em nada de agradável, mas também não se perdia em conflitos pesados. Mas o sono estava atrasado – já era mais de meia-noite... o tal smartphone vibrou. Ela levantou-se num reflexo rápido, e pegou o aparelho. Ficou fitando-o por segundos até que atendeu a chamada.

\- ...Alô? – Naomi disse, com o coração batendo um pouquinho mais rápido.

\- Ahh... é você. Que bom que ninguém tentou te roubar o aparelho... – disse alguém do outro lado da linha. Aquela voz...

\- ...Não, isso não aconteceu...

\- Ótimo. Queria ter contato com você. Por isso, te dei um dos meus smartphones.

\- Vocês ainda pensa em brincar comigo? – Naomi perguntou séria.

\- Você é caso morto aqui, definitivamente... – ele amansava a voz, num jeito provocante. Mas não para mim.

\- Se acha que vou ser sua vadia, pode ir esquecendo...

\- Nunca que você vai ser minha... vadia. – cortou Hisoka. Eu até queria que você fosse meu brinquedo para o resto da vida, do mesmo jeito que eu queria ser todo o seu também.

Naomi apertou aquele smartphone com as duas mãos. Não conseguia falar ali.

\- Quero que seja minha parceira, minha amiga, minha amante... desde que esteja de acordo. Se não me quiser mais, sinta-se livre até para desfazer desse smartphone. Deixará um grande vazio dentro de mim, mas desde já te digo: foram os melhores dias de minha vida tê-la tão pertinho de mim...

Naomi desligou o aparelho num impulso inesperado até mesmo por ela. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, afundando-a na maciez deste. Estava confusa. Dois sentimentos brigavam dentro dela: o orgulho, que a lembrava do que ele fez; a paixão, que a atraía para ele. Naomi se questionava por que tinha que ser assim? Por que não o conheceu de forma normal como todas as outras moças? Por que ele era tão enigmático? O que ele queria, afinal? Matá-la aos poucos, ou apenas tê-la como escrava sexual? Algo que não ia admitir era que ele a fizesse como Kuroro a fez. A vinda o outro em sua mente naquele momento também a deixava confusa. Mas ela não se sentia tão atraída a ele como ao Hisoka. Não podia deixar de reconhecer que ele era atraente, tinha um agradável toque, beijos intensos, seria um perfeito amante para aquele que o quisesse. Mas ele só queria mesmo era humilhá-la, sequer a capturou com reais intenções dentro dos objetivos do Genei Ryodan – ela era consciente disso. Ainda irritava quando se lembrava dele obrigando a enterrar a cabeça do padrinho naquele terreno abandonado. Às vezes, ela queria retornar ali só para dar uma sepultura digna no cemitério da cidade. Mas pelo jeito, já não deveria ter nem ossos. Ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha, beber um pouco d'água.

Hisoka, vendo que ela desligou, encerrou a ligação. Equilibrando o smartphone na ponta do indicador direito, analisava silenciosamente a situação. Ela devia estar mesmo chateada. Aquilo atrapalhou os planos de Hisoka, e se arrependeu em ter deixando-a nas mãos do seus caprichos. Deveria ter feito de tudo para que Kuroro não tivesse tocado nela e nem deveria ter forçado a moça ter aquele momento erótico com a bela kunoichi. Naomi estava realmente acreditando nas palavras de confiança que tinha dito a ela. Aquilo parecia o triste sinal que o mágico deveria esquecê-la, juntamente como os outros membros do Ryodan...


	23. Parte 22

Um mês se passou desde quando Naomi foi raptada pela primeira vez. Ela ainda dava graças por ter sobrevivido, mesmo depois de uma conturbada situação. Mas ela era curiosa, e como tal, procurou investigar em jornais e sites tudo sobre Genei Ryodan.

“Genei Ryodan, uma quadrilha de ladrões de renome mundial classe A. A maioria dos membros são oriundos da terrível Meteor City. O grupo é composto por um total entre dez e treze membros, todos eles são hábeis usuários de Nen; cada um deles tem tatuagem numerada de uma aranha em seu corpo. Aqueles que desejam participar do grupo podem fazê-lo por matar um membro atual, substituindo-os assim. Se uma vaga se abre devido a um membro falecido ou por outras causas, o líder é responsável por substituí-los.”

Não existiam mais informações além desta. Naomi queria saber mais, saber dos membros detalhadamente, mas como eles são oriundos de Meteor City, sequer devem ser registrados pela lei como pessoas. Lembrou quando o padrinho tinha falado alguma coisa sobre a tal tenebrosa Cidade do Cometa. Porém Naomi nunca teve interesse em saber dessas coisas envolvendo crimes ou mistérios. Era apenas uma jovem sonhadora que queria ser escritora e escrever muitos romances. Queria começar logo outro livro, mas não tinha cabeça para ideias. Tinha passado uns dias desde que foi libertada definitivamente, mas estava em um estado de choque. Nem mesmo com a velha vizinha amiga ela abriu um diálogo. Não podia guardar aqueles pensamentos no peito. Estava tão confusa desde que falou com o ruivo aquele dia. Ela ainda estava com o smartphone dele, não tinha jogado fora. Ele não retornou a ligar - era ele que tinha se esquecido dela? Bem lá no fundo do peito, ela queria muito saber como ele estava. Talvez ele tenha desistido de ligar e poderia estar com outra mulher, como aquela mulher ninja que ele indiretamente abusou naquele dia. Mas pela frieza dela com ele, ela deveria ser mais uma vítima que uma amante. Tudo apontava Hisoka como um ser de índole ruim, mas... queria vê-lo de novo.

Ao acabar de usar seu computador, Naomi foi até sua cama e deitou-se. Preguiçosamente, ela esticou os braços até sua cômoda ao lado e pegou o aparelho. Começou a xeretar o histórico, e não havia nada sobre ele. Tinha apenas o número dele salvo. Ficou atentada em ligar, mas olhou... olhou novamente... e desistiu de ligar. Pôs o smartphone no peito, quase abraçando como se ele fosse o dono. Depois de uns minutos, ficou arrependida de ficar ali pesando nele daquela forma e guardou o aparelho no mesmo lugar – em cima do cômodo ao lado da cama. Resolveu tomar uma ducha fria antes de ir dormir naquela noite calorosa. Fechou-se no banheiro, ligou o rádio que havia no lugar e foi tomar um bom banho relaxante.

No momento em que ela estava ocupada, o smartphone vibrou, fazendo barulho também. Ficou assim tocando seguidamente por uns segundos, até que desligou.

Do outro lado da linha, Hisoka tentou mais uma vez ligar para ela, sem sucesso. “Como você é cabeça-dura!” pensou o mágico, antes de fazer desaparecer o seu smartphone com a mão, num truque de mágica. Ele encostou-se à parede e ficou olhando a bela noite pela janela. Onde estava, ventava bem. Mas aquela noite lá fora estava morna, pedindo por uma chuva refrescante. Precisava sair dali, mas não tinha autorização do líder ainda. Brevemente, o líder estava planejando voltar para Meteor City. O ruivo não estava interessado, desde que fosse apenas para uma missão. Estava decidido a falar com Kuroro na hora certa. Mas naquela hora, precisava tentar dormir um pouco e foi o que ele estava prestes a fazer... quando recebeu uma ligação. Sim... dela.

\- Naomi...

A moça do outro lado da linha fitou naquela voz pronunciando seu nome. Uma voz grave, e suave ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não ligou para desligar de novo, não é? – perguntou o ruivo.

\- Não... eu apenas liguei porque vi aqui que tinha ligado antes, mas eu estava ocupada...

A voz sutil de uma doce menina vindo daquela que tinha sido sua “mulher” fez Hisoka sorrir. Era ela mesma.

\- Ahh... por um momento, achei que ainda estava zangada comigo.

\- E estou um pouco, ainda. – ela apertou o smartphone na mão.

\- Por que, amor?

“Amor”? Aquilo fez a outra fechar os olhos. Não, aquilo não poderia ser real...

\- Queria que o mesmo que prometeu proteção tivesse me protegido de verdade... e tudo que fez foi brincar comigo! – Naomi finalmente teve coragem e disse, quase aos choros.

\- ...sim e não. – disse o homem, tentando se explicar aos poucos.

\- Como assim “sim” e “não”?

\- Alguma vez... eu te disse que você era meu brinquedo?

\- Não foi preciso dizer, não acha? Tudo foi óbvio. Por que me obrigou a...

\- Sim, Naomi, foi um capricho meu. – cortou Hisoka. – foi luxúria minha, eu sei. Mas é assim que eu começo a gostar de uma pessoa: testando-a, provocando-a, vendo o que gosta e o que não gosta. Sou assim no jogo e no amor. Não nasci para romances baratos...

\- Então, como me ama se não nasceu para romances? – Naomi se sentou na cama, querendo entender aquelas palavras que soavam incógnitas.

\- Parece que não entendeu... falo desse romantismo barato de vocês mulheres, em geral. Tem até alguns homens que são assim, mas não eu. Mas isso não significa que não conheça o que é uma paixão...

\- Parece que você está misturando as coisas, Hisoka. Paixão é uma coisa. Luxúria é outra coisa. Amor é outra coisa. São três coisas diferentes!

Hisoka estava amando aquela conversa e aquela pessoa adorável discutindo sobre “coisas” que ele não experimentava faz tempos.

\- Então me explica o que é cada uma delas.

\- Ah... você devem saber bem. Instintos sexuais não é amor. Forçar uma pessoa a ter relações sexuais, tampouco!

\- Sabe por que eu a tomei naquela noite, antes do outro? Porque não suportei a ideia de vê-la perder sua pureza assim para qualquer um... lembre-se do que eu tinha dito antes: sou um membro do grupo e não tenho como desobedecer. Arrisquei minha situação, menti muitas informações sobre você para eles...

Naomi escutava silenciosamente. Ao lembrar-se de quando ele “a tomou naquela noite”, veio uma estranha sensação de nostalgia. Uma incrível sensação nostálgica, mesmo do jeito que foi.

\- Eu estava pronto para te matar, e já planejava em te salvar ao mesmo. Mas nem foi preciso um mínimo de tortura quando esteve naquele casebre abandonado. Você foi bem obediente.

\- ...e quanto aquela mulher? Por que me obrigou a fazer...

\- Era minha despedida de você, Naomi. Nessa caso, foi minha luxúria mesmo.

\- ...eu deveria desligar de novo... mas você ainda chama isso de amor?

\- E o que fiz por você, hein? Disse tudo sem mentir, acredite em mim... só não me deixe esperar por sua resposta. Diga logo se quer que a deixe em paz. Irei obedecer sua vontade... com uma certa dor no coração...

\- Eu... não queria... – não conseguia dizer o que realmente queria.

\- Não quer que eu a deixe. Sei disso, mas antes, diga-me: perdoa esse humilde mágico aqui?

\- ...perdoo.  – ela conseguiu falar alguma coisa. Mas... você me disse antes que queria ser meu amante...

\- Amante, não. Quero dizer, amante somente não. Voltando ao que tinha tentando explicar sobre as diferenças sobre paixão, luxúria e amor: Isso tudo é um sentimento só. Isso são regras de uma humanidade mesquinha que quer parecer pura e perfeita, nos fazendo separar o lado racional e emocional. E essa é uma grande falha!

Naomi sentiu vontade de anotar aquelas palavras dignas de um escritor sábio.

\- Então não há amor sem luxúria? Luxúria sem paixão? – Naomi induziu-o a responder mais sobre aquilo.

\- Exato! Assim como não há uma verdadeira parceira que não seja amiga e amante ao mesmo tempo. Não para mim!

\- ...e por que eu?

\- ...estou dando uma oportunidade para quem me atraiu para esses três quesitos: amor, paixão e luxúria. Somente alguém que tenha essas três qualidades é digno de minha atenção!

\- E... essa sou eu, não? – disse, dando um suspiro baixo.

\- Sim!

  Houve um silêncio durante segundos. Foi quando Naomi analisava a proposta de Hisoka e o outro esperava a resposta dela, secretamente animado.

\- Decidiu? Não me faça esperar muito...

\- Já disse que o perdoo de tudo o que fez comigo.

\- Quer me ver novamente, assim como eu quero também?

\- ...sim.

O outro sorria do outro lado da linha. Estava animado por ter conseguido o perdão dela.

\- Vou te ver daqui há alguns dias. Espero que esteja em sua casa.

\- Você sabe onde moro?

Hisoka sabia onde era o antigo apartamento de dois andares que vivia Narumi. Mas tinha prometido naquele dia em que se encontraram não persegui-la para descobrir sua moradia – promessa não cumprida. E por falar em mentiras...

\- Não, mas você vai me dizer.

\- ...Às vezes, acho que é melhor nos encontrarmos em um outro lugar. – receou Naomi.

\- Como quiser! Mas ainda acho melhor eles não suspeitarem de nada. Sua casa seria mais segura.

\- Por enquanto não... até acho melhor passar mais dias, para que possamos nos encontrar. São recentes os fatos que se passaram, podem até querer espioná-lo secretamente para tentar descobrir onde eu moro!

Hisoka sorriu com certa malícia, apreciando a esperteza daquela moça.

\- Fique tranquila, meu bem. Aqui, provavelmente você não interessa mais... só para mim ♥

Os olhos começaram a se fechar instintivamente. Naomi se sentia um pouco ridícula, por possuir tais sentimentos por alguém que parecia não ser de confiança. Ela queria negar aquilo tudo, mas não conseguia.

\- Hisoka, posso te pedir algo?

\- Claro.

\- ...tenha piedade de mim.

O outro começou a rir e Naomi escutou.

\- Do que está rindo?

\- Nunca na vida me pediram isso... e por que você quer piedade de minha parte?

\- Porque não sei quais são suas intenções mais ocultas, vai que você queira ainda me aprontar alguma. Sou muito fraca, não sou digna de ser inimiga de ninguém, principalmente de gente poderosa...

\- Shhh... não fale mais assim tão inferiormente de você, eu a proíbo, ouviu?

\- Tudo bem...

\- ...preciso te ver de novo, mas vou deixar você decidir antes. Mas seja breve, pois irei sair da cidade por uns tempos...

Naomi fechou o ar sorridente dos seus lábios. Mas continuou ouvindo o outro.

\- ...Kuroro quer voltar para a terra originária deles, você já deve ter ouvido falar de Meteor City, não?

\- Sim, já sei disso tudo.

\- Ótimo, assim não me estendo em explicar tudo. Vamos terminar a missão de capturar mais alguns dos nossos caçadores e finito! Mas ficarei longe... por um certo tempo. E certas coisas não dão para fazer pelo telefone... – Hisoka apertava os lábios um no outro, num jeito malicioso.

\- Pensarei sobre o reencontro. Prometo.

\- Vou ter que encerrar aqui, despede-se com um “te amo”. – Hisoka percebeu que havia gente por perto, através dos seus sentidos aguçados.

\- ... Até mais, Hisoka!

\- Não, eu quero outra despedida. Rápido, meu bem, não tenho mais tempo!

\- Eu te amo! – de um tom sereno e calmo, Naomi sentiu até suas narinas se abrirem mais, como se estivesse respirando melhor, quando disse aquelas palavras que o ruivo tanto queria ouvir.

\- ...eu te amo, também!

Hisoka desligou a ligação. Naomi guardou aquele smartphone na cômoda novamente, e se esticou na cama, com os braços e pernas posicionados preguiçosamente no lençol arrumado. Era tão difícil de admitir para si mesmo que o amava, até aquele momento. Esta entregue à sorte, e ao azar também. Seja o destino seu protetor ou algoz...

Ao desligar seu smartphone, Hisoka se moveu para sair do parapeito da janela e se surpreendeu com alguém. Quem ele menos imaginava que pudesse estar ali, observando-o.

\- Aprontando alguma com uma garota, Hisoka? – perguntou Nobunaga, levemente com ar de ironia.


	24. Parte 23

\- Nobunaga... – Hisoka deu atenção ao outro, sem nenhuma surpresa.

\- Não sabia que estava tendo namoros escondidos! – ele sentou frente a ele, coçando o peito liso.

\- Ora... sou uma pessoa livre e tenho todos os direitos de ter meus relacionamentos! – disse o ruivo, guardando o smartphone.

\- Heh... vim apenas avisar que Danchou quer todos reunidos lá, e agora. – levantou-se novamente e seguiu em frente.

Hisoka olhou Nobunaga por trás com olhos desconfiados. Talvez ele pudesse estar espiando. Não desconfiou que Nobunaga estivesse falando a verdade e foi até os outros. Realmente, o líder iria falar de mais alguns planos e da volta para Meteor City. Iriam fazer mais uma ação de roubo e voltariam para a terra deles – da maioria deles, na verdade. Hisoka analisou cada palavra do líder, e pensava apenas em uma coisa: rever Naomi. Kuroro já estava o mesmo de sempre. Parece que toda aquela aventura que começou há um mês tinha acabado de vez. Não para Hisoka. O interesse em ter sua “luxúria-paixão-amor” por perto era tentadora. Sabia que teria que partir logo para Meteor City, já havia avisado a ela. Mas precisava revê-la...

Depois do longo discurso de Danchou, cada um foi para seu canto. O dia estava raiando, e Hisoka estava descansando em um canto. Mas acordou de imediato quando sentiu aquela aura tão poderosa perto de si. Tinha vontade de lutar com aquele ali mesmo, mas ainda não era hora.

\- Hisoka... preciso falar com você. – a voz grave e serena do moreno fazia abrir aqueles olhos dourados.

\- Huh, Danchou? – Hisoka estava estranhando aquela procura.

\- Desculpe-me... não queria interromper seu sono.

\- Não se preocupe, já era hora de acordar mesmo! – o mágico sentou-se de frente ao outro, que puxou um caixote venho e faz a mesma coisa que o ruivo.

\- Breve vamos sair da cidade, mas... antes, eu quero fazer uma coisa que ninguém aqui deve saber.

\- O que é?

\- ...você sabe onde mora Naomi, não sabe?

Hisoka não conseguiu evitar um olhar desconfiado, mas se recompôs e continuou a ouvir Danchou.

\- Que vamos fazer com ela, agora?

\- Nada demais, apenas... quero pedir desculpas.

\- Desculpas? – Hisoka riu rapidamente, estranhando muito aquela atitude dele.

\- Sim... não sei por que estou incomodado com a minha vingança passada, mas sinto que deveria pelo menos desculpar formalmente, para que eu possa voltar em paz com minha consciência.

\- Hum... mas ela, pelo jeito... nem vai querer vê-lo. Quando Machi e eu levamos a garota para a cidade, ela nos disse que nunca mais queria nos ver, quase aos prantos... – mentiu o mágico.

\- Ah... – Kuroro baixou a cabeça.

\- ...parece que... está interessado nela...desculpe-me...

\- Não se preocupe, Hisoka. – Kuroro cortou a fala do outro. É que meu exagero foi grande... já me aconteceu isso uma vez, assim fico quando eu pressiono ou torturo mulheres...

\- É normal... – concordou Hisoka, não muito satisfeito em saber que o líder poderia estar apaixonado ou algo similar.

\- Mas... eu queria... – disse, coçando a cabeça.

\- Tive uma idéia! Por que não manda alguém que possa enviar um recado seu secretamente? Poderia fazer uma de nossas...

\- Não, não... a Shizuko não iria fazer tudo certo e as outras duas iriam achar que estou fazendo tolice.

\- hmm... então, realmente não sei como ajudar...           

\- Mas sem querer, você me ajudou: você será meu mensageiro para que eu possa falar com ela.

\- ...mensageiro? – Hisoka fez uma cara de quem não estava gostando muito, mas por dentro, ficou interessado na facilidade de uma aproximação “grátis” deles dois.

\- Desculpe-me, Hisoka... sei que isso é estúpido, mas prometo que só uma vez! – o olhar de Kuroro refletia um certo brilho, mas não de emoção ou de lágrima; aquilo não agrada muito ao Hisoka.

\- ...está certo, Danchou. O que eu devo fazer?

\- Vou entregar uma carta que você vai dar a ela. Coloque na caixa de correios dela, não precisa vê-la pessoalmente. É uma forma menos assustadora, eu acho.

\- Perfeito, então. – concordou Hisoka.

.........................

Isolado em seu quarto cheio de livros, Kuroro escrevia a carta destinada a Naomi. Usando a técnica secreta da cara escrita com gotas de limão – muito usada para mandar uma mensagem secreta para alguma pessoa, sem risco de “invasores” abrirem a carta e descobrir o que está escrito. Com uma fraca luz de uma lamparina, Kuroro tentava caprichar na letra – já que sua caligrafia nunca foi das melhores - para que Naomi pudesse pelo menos saber que ele estava arrependido. Ela realmente era um caso finito, mas não queria levar com ela a lembrança de nunca ter pedido as desculpas, por ter agido que nem um adolescente irresponsável. Respeitaria o ódio dela por tudo o que ele fez. Não queria que ela sofresse tanto com isso a ponto até de tirar a própria vida. Isso já tinha acontecido com uma outra jovem, e não queria que isso repetisse. Às vezes, queria que Hisoka estivesse mentindo quando ele contou sobre a rejeição dela por eles. E de fato, Hisoka mentiu sobre esse fato. Mas Naomi estava realmente chateada pelas coisas que ele fez durante seu segundo cativeiro.

O moreno passava toda sua sinceridade naquelas palavras escritas a gotas de limão. O cheiro do limão naquela folha de papel não era dos mais agradáveis, e tinha decidido deixar secar por algumas horas antes de colocar em um envelope velho que tinha guardado. Iria apenas escrever um pequeno bilhete a lápis para que ela soubesse como ler uma carta sigilosa daquele tipo. Não que ele desconfiasse do Hisoka, mas preferia assim. Depois de algumas horas após terminar a carta, chamou discretamente o mágico assassino e entregou-a.

\- Pode sair depois das dezoito horas, mas tente voltar até pelo menos depois de amanhã. Está livre para fazer o que quiser até esse dia. Nós partiremos no próximo dia oito desse mês.

\- Está certo, Danchou. Não falharei! – disse Hisoka, numa falsa lealdade.

.........................

Aquele tão amado smartphone tocou, fazendo Naomi parar seu lanche para atender.

\- Alô... é você? – atendeu com a boca cheia.

\- Sim, Naomi. Está ocupada?

\- Estou lanchando nesse momento. Mas pode falar!

\- Preciso vê-la breve, e te alertar sobre uma coisa antes de partir.

\- ..o que? – Naomi falou normalmente nesse instante, depois de engolir a fatia do seu sanduíche.

\- Bem... não dá para falar aqui agora...

\- Não se preocupe, moro sozinha e ninguém sabe desse smartphone.

\- Sou eu quem não posso me estender... – disse Hisoka, que percebeu a observação distante de Nobunaga e Ubo, apreciando de forma cômica aquela situação.

\- Olha só... até esse arranja uma namorada e eu não! – disse Ubo, para Nobunaga.

\- Ué, se fosse mais arrumado e elegante, quem sabe arranjasse uma? – disse o outro, num tom provocativo.

\- Hahaha, olha só... o galã das novelas me dizendo isso! – retrucou o maior.

Os dois ficaram ali trocando provocações amistosas, enquanto Hisoka continuava a falar com Naomi.

\- Diga-me onde mora, Naomi. Prometo que nada de ruim vai te acontecer!

\- Certo...

Naomi resolveu entregar sua sorte ao destino. Revelou seu endereço para aquele que já sabia onde ela morava. Despediram-se normalmente como se fossem amigos dessa vez, e encerraram a ligação. Hisoka virou-se para os dois, numa voz forte e um tanto intimidadora.

\- Vocês dois não tem nada o que fazer?

Os outros dois se olharam quase soltando gargalhadas.

\- Poxa... que cara mais cismado! – reclamou Ubo, retirando-se sem responder a provocação. Apenas Nobunaga o fitou, encarando-o, mas saiu dali em seguida. Hisoka não gostava daquelas situações, mas sabia que isso ia acontecer. Não tinha o perfil de um rapaz que ficasse de paqueras pelo telefone. E provavelmente Nobunaga fez alguma fofoca para o amigo mais próximo. Breve, o grandalhão iria fofocar para o resto e isso não agradava Hisoka. Ele era sigiloso com suas ações, tímido também em certas ocasiões. Mas o que ele não queria que os outros descobrissem era seu contato com Naomi. Ainda mais com esse interesse de Kuroro por desculpas... o ruivo estava desconfiando dessa desculpas e, longe dali, iria descobrir o conteúdo da carta com sua Textura Enganosa.

.........................

Machi se lembrou do dia em que, acidentalmente, criou pistas para que a máfia conseguisse capturar o Ryodan. Essa falha foi descoberta apenas por Hisoka, que era o parceiro dela nessa missão que houve. Danchou nunca iria perdoar esse pequeno engano dela, até mesmo porque era uma das mais experientes aranhas. Foi com esse segredo que Hisoka a chantageou no dia em que estuprou Naomi e forçou a outra a ter contato sexual com ela. A vontade de se vingar do Hisoka lhe fervia a mente. Não se conformava em ter passado por aquela situação de forma tão impotente. E nem por ter gozado apenas com aquela moça que nem gostava muito em cima dela. De longe foi a experiência sexual mais estranha de sua vida. Não imaginava que iria passar por aquilo. E que aquele belo homem era um homem sexualmente depravado. Isso fazia ter mais repugnância que antes. A única coisa que lhe confortava foi o desprezo que a outra deu para o ruivo.

Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, apareceu ele. Pôs-se diante dela, de pé, enquanto a outra sequer se levantou de onde estava encostada, encarando-o friamente.

\- O que é agora? – perguntou a kunoichi.

\- Vim apenas me despedir, ficarei fora por uns dias! – disse o outro, com ar cínico.

\- Por mim já pode ir. Mas, depois de amanhã, vamos partir daqui para casa. – disse a outra, referindo-se a cidade de Meteor City.

\- Estarei aqui a tempo...

\- E então? O que quer de mim?

\- Bem... na verdade, queria te pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz naquele dia...

Machi cortou a fala de com um olhar frio.

\- Está morto esse assunto.

\- Ahh... só apenas diga que me perdoa.

\- Na verdade eu não perdoo! – frisou bem o “não”. – E não quero mais falar nesse assunto! Nunca mais, ouviu Hisoka?

\- Ahh, eu sequer fiz nada. A Naomi me perdoou, e olha que ela foi a minha verdadeira vítima! –disse aquilo com reais intenções de provocação.

\- Sério? Não foi o que ela disse naquele dia! Eu a ouvi responder negativamente quando você perguntou se tinha gostado da nova experiência. – revelou a outro, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios finos e mimosos.

\- Ainda mantenho contato com ela, fique você sabendo.

O sorriso debochado fechou-se. O outro continuou:

\- Ela conseguiu me perdoar, e agora estou me divertindo com ela de forma pacífica...

Irritada com todo aquele cinismo, a moça de cabelos rosados levantou-se, partindo para a violência com socos no peito dele, que a segurou rapidamente antes que ela o atingisse. Ele a agarrou, prendendo-a entre seus braços fortes, quase pendurando a outra no ar, por ser bem menor que ele.

\- Ahh, Machi! Isso é tão bom de ver! – falava entre leves gemidos.

\- Esqueça de mim, seu pervertido! – brigava a outra, tentando sair dos braços dele.

\- Morrendo de ciúmes, não é? – ele se aproximava com os lábios, insinuando uma intimidade com os lábios de cada um deles.

\- Hisoka! – gritou Nobunaga, sério, diante daquela situação.

O outro, sem soltá-la, encarou o homem que parecia um samurai.

\- Agora deu para me vigiar? – disse o ruivo num tom provocativo.

\- Por que está segurando a Machi desse jeito?

\- Sai daqui, Nobunaga! Não preciso de protetores! – gritou a orgulhosa.

\- O que está havendo aqui? – apareceu Shizuko, por trás do Nobunaga.

Hisoka soltou Machi aos poucos.

\- Nunca mais volte a me atacar! – disse o ruivo para a mulher-ninja.

\- Atacarei quando for preciso! – ela retrucou.

\- Ei, não pode haver brigas entre os membros! – disse Shizuko.

\- Se eu não chego a tempo, esses dois se matam numa briga feia! – disse Nobunaga, tentando disfarçar para Shizuko a forma como Hisoka e Machi estavam brigando.

O ruivo saiu dali, ainda encarando Machi. Nobunaga e Shizuko também, depois do outro ter saído. Sozinha novamente, Machi se escondeu entre alguns caixotes que haviam por perto e começou a chorar descontroladamente, tentando abafar seu choro o máximo possível. 


	25. Parte 24

Hisoka estava a caminho da casa de Naomi naquela noite. O clima mais fresco e agradável o deixava mais animado. Ao chegar perto donde Naomi morava, o ruivo tratou de observar o movimento pelos fundos do apartamento de dois andares. Havia uma velha senhora que estava regando as plantas que havia em torno do local em plena noite. Teria que esperar um pouco mais. Enquanto isso, ele ficou olhando aquela carta, ainda atento em volta dele. Não queria que ninguém o visse ali, mesmo estando nos fundos. A tal senhora foi checar a caixa de correio que havia em frente à porta principal, e saiu dai com uma pequena quantidade de cartas. A ideia que Kuroro sugeriu foi colocar ali mesmo a carta, sem que ninguém o percebesse. A carta não tinha remetente, apenas uma frase atrás do envelope: “Para Naomi, importante.” Quando não tinha mais ninguém, o ruivo seguiu a tal senhora bem sigilosamente, e viu em que andar ela entrou: o primeiro. Naomi certamente era a moradora do segundo andar.

Ele foi até as escadas – não tinha elevador naquele edifício antigo – e sentou-se sem fazer barulho. Analisou aquele envelope e começou a descolar o adesivo branco que prendia o conteúdo da carta seguramente. Usando a ponta da língua, Hisoka ia descolando aos poucos sem rasgar o adesivo, até que finalmente pode abrir o envelope e pegar a carta. Sem querer, deixou cair um pequeno bilhete, pegando-o em seguida. Mas o maior interesse era a carta levemente volumosa. Ao abrir, ficou surpreso: não tinha absolutamente nada escrito. Foi aí que ele pegou novamente o bilhetinho, onde revelava que a carta estava escrita com gotas de limão e também o procedimento para conseguir ler.

\- Que homem mais espertinho! – exclamou Hisoka, baixinho.

Ele começou a procurar pelo isqueiro que tinha, mas não tinha achado. Queria a luz do fogo para conseguir ler a carta secreta. Depois de exclamar mais um “droga”, ele usou a Textura Enganosa para fechar a carta de um jeito que não parecesse que foi violada. Passando a mão pelos cabelos macios e penteados para cima, Hisoka olhou para o final da escada onde dava para a porta de Naomi. Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ele se levantou e foi até ali. Por um momento, ficou parado na porta, imaginando o que ela poderia estar fazendo. Uma delas era provavelmente estar dormindo. Não conseguia escutar um barulho sequer de dentro – era como se ninguém estivesse em casa. Resolveu então ligar ali mesmo para ela.

Naomi estava em seu quarto, mexendo no computador quando o smartphone exclusivo dos dois tocou. Ela, animadamente, levantou-se da cadeira e foi até ele, atendendo o chamado.

\- Hisoka...

\- Naomi... tenho algo a te alertar. O grupo vai partir depois de amanhã...

Naomi ficou séria, já imaginando que não o veria mais por um bom tempo.

\- E... você vai desaparecer? – perguntou a outra, preocupada.

A preocupação na voz de Naomi fez Hisoka se sentir seguro dos sentimentos dela. Já sabia que, se Kuroro estivesse tentando reencontrá-la para pedir perdão, nada daria certo – e ele iria contribuir para isso, com toda certeza.

\- Não por muito tempo... mas recebi uma ordem de Kuroro.

Por um instante, a moça engoliu seco. Já imaginou que ele pudesse estar tramando algo em relação a ela.

\- Ele me pediu para entregar uma carta, de conteúdo sigiloso, para você ler.

\- Não quero saber nada dele! – Naomi disse meio aborrecida. – e espero que não esteja se fazendo de “ponte” para me aproximar dele...

\- Não quero mesmo que ele se aproxime de você... mas essa carta é um pedido de desculpas, ele pediu para entregá-la antes de partir. Eu poderia destruir essa carta, mas... quero que você a leia, e que diga o conteúdo dela depois.

\- Por que... – ela sacudia a cabeça negativamente.

\- Preciso saber o que ele trama, para te livrar de alguma coisa! – ele foi claro e objetivo.

\- Não sei, Hisoka... estou assustada de novo, por favor, não me faça vê-lo de novo! Nem ele e nem os outros! – Naomi implorava, preocupada.

Hisoka sorria do outro lado. Ela já era sua. Somente sua. Mas ainda receava pelo conteúdo da carta. Kuroro era um homem sábio e culto, poderia ter o poder de acalmar a tempestade do mar agitado que era as perturbações da morena pela escrita daquela carta misteriosa. Naomi poderia se deixar levar por uma boa narrativa. Essas possibilidades causava um sentimento ambíguo dentro do peito do mágico. A insegurança de uma paixão fresca e o receio de uma forte rivalidade o deixava aceso. Desafios eram molas que impulsionam sua aventureira vida.

\- Naomi... confia em mim! O que estou fazendo, é mais uma traição ao meu líder por você! Não entendeu isso, ainda?

Naomi sentia as bochechas arderem, um sorriso simples brotar em seus lábios mimosos e levemente carnudos. Estava insegura e confiante ao mesmo tempo.

\- Estou com medo, Hisoka...

\- Não sinta medo, só apenas desconfiança. – disse o outro num tom provocativo, apreciando aquela situação dela.

Naomi respondeu com silêncio. Depois de uns segundos, Hisoka quebrou o vazio das palavras com uma confiante risada.

\- Ora... mas é uma gatinha frágil e assustada...

\- E essa carta? Quando vai me entregar, afinal?

\- Vá até a sua porta e olhe no chão, perto dela.

Naomi pôs a mão no peito, percebendo que ele estava ali.

\- Já vou buscar, só me espere arrumar... – foi até o armário pegar uma roupa simples, sem parar de falar com ele pelo smartphone. Naomi estava de camisola bege, curta, e não queria recebe-lo daquela forma.

\- Arrumar-se? Para quê?  - perguntou Hisoka, já explicando em seguida. – Eu não estou lá fora te esperando...

Ela deixou a calça jeans na cama.

\- E já colocou a carta aqui?

\- Sim!

Naomi foi até o tal local e viu a carta. Pegou a carta, olhando pelo olho mágico da porta em seguida. Não havia ninguém. Arriscou abrir a porta e olhou para um lado e para o outro. Sem nenhum indício do mágico.

\- Já encontrou a carta, Naomi?

\- Sim... é essa carta meio pesada?

\- Essa mesmo. É uma carta secreta, você vai ver como ela é...

\- Carta secreta? – Naomi olhou para o envelope com certa careta de desconfiança.

\- Isso. Vou desligar para dar um tempo de você ler. Depois, ligue de volta quando terminar a leitura, certo?

\- ...está certo. Até mais então, Hisoka.

\- Diga que me ama, para se despedir.

\- ...te amo...

\- te amo também...

Hisoka encerrou a ligação. Naomi abriu o bilhete, e teve a mesma reação de surpresa do ruivo. Vendo pelo outro bilhete menor as instruções de como se ler aquela carta, Naomi pegou um isqueiro e foi até o quarto, apagando todas as luzes. Lendo a carta escrita com gotas de limão contra a luz do fogo, Naomi se concentra naquelas palavras e nos seus sentidos.

            _“Jovem Naomi, peço desculpas primeiramente pelo modo desconfortável de ler essa carta, mas escrevi dessa forma porque queria que somente você lesse o conteúdo desta. E indo diretamente ao foco principal de minhas palavras: peço que me perdoe por ter sido tão ríspido pelas torturas que te fiz passar. Sou uma pessoa que viveu e vive disso, é meu destino viver do crime e sobreviver por ele. Sinceramente, é a primeira vez que escrevo para uma pessoa que já foi minha refém, nunca senti esse tipo de desejo._

_Deve estar achando tudo isso um romantismo barato, não é mesmo? Sim, pode até ser, mas vou dizendo para que não se preocupe mais comigo e nem com minha organização. Nunca mais passará por isso, se depender de nós. Não estou me declarando e nem tentando te seduzir, apenas quero me desculpar pelo que eu fiz, desde o dia em que te forcei a sepultar a cabeça do seu padrinho até o dia em que me deixei levar por impulsos sexuais, machucando sua moral e seu corpo. Por um lado, até fiquei feliz por não ser mais virgem, senão eu estaria com peso maior na consciência – foi por isso que perguntei antes sobre sua virgindade._

_Talvez meu inconsciente possa estar te amando, mas eu nunca poderei fazer isso. E sinto-me afortunado por um (raro) sentimento bom estar invadindo minha cabeça tão ocupada com trabalhos pesados. Fiquei impressionado com seu caráter e sua força. Sim, você foi bastante firme, manteve sua postura, mesmo até quando fugiu. Fiquei impressionado pela sua fuga perfeita, a ponto de despistar meus mais experientes homens!_

_Sinta-se livre em rasgar essa carta, se quiser. Mas mantenha as minhas desculpas e o meu adeus, porque não a verei mais. Se eu, Kuroro, for uma tormenta para você ainda, espero que nunca mais venha a te ver novamente. Eu ainda sou um ladrão, um criminoso. Mas ainda tenho uma consciência sã que me permite desculpar (pelo menos) pelos meus erros, e não quero repetir mais nada de ruim que fiz com você. Desejo isso do fundo do meu peito._

_Vou encerrar aqui minhas palavras, reforçando minhas desculpas e parabenizando a escritora por dois livros muito interessantes. Foi bem estranho ver que uma pessoa tão jovem como você escrevesse temas tão complexos e maduros! – isso é uma prova viva que idade e raciocínio maduro nem sempre andam juntos. Seu segundo livro publicado me fez lembrar minha vida pobre e perdida na cidade onde nasci._

_Seja feliz e produtiva em seu caminho!_

_Simplesmente Kuroro.”_

 

Naomi desligou o isqueiro. Fitou aquela carta com certo odor de limão. Ainda causava temor em ser novamente raptada por eles, mas aquilo parecia ser tão sincero... Os olhos grandes e negros de Kuroro vieram em sua lembrança. Ele era tão enigmático quando Hisoka, mas cada um tinha o seu jeito próprio de ser enigmático. Agora, era hora de ligar novamente para Hisoka e fazer o que ele tinha pedido.

\- Naomi... e então, o que dizia a carta? – perguntou o ruivo, do outro lado da ligação.

\- ...nem sei por onde começar... até queria que você a lesse! – disse a outra, rindo de forma incrédula.

\- Foi carta de amor, não é?

\- Não tanto assim... foi mais um interesse de desculpas. E de adeus.

\- Adeus? Humm...

\- Hisoka, diga-me... vocês vão embora para sempre?

\- Eu não. Apenas vou para Meteor City para concluir os projetos de Kuroro. É por isso que queria ter contato com você!

\- Quando podemos nos encontrar?

\- Não agora...

\- ...quer me ver depois que retornar de Meteor City? – disse preocupada, porque seria um tempo indefinidamente longo.

\- Ah, não! – Hisoka foi falando imediatamente. Mas esteja pronta amanhã... a qualquer momento eu posso estar por aí, em sua casa!  - disse o outro, levemente animado.

\- Eh que... amanhã tenho que ir ao meu local de trabalho e ficarei até o crepúsculo. Pode ser depois disso?

\- Está certo, então. Vou esperar ansiosamente...

\- Estarei tão ansiosa como você... e espero que não me decepcione mais, porque já estou perdida me suas mãos! – disse a outra timidamente, mas praticamente se declarando com a voz morna.

\- Hehe... que ótimo!

\- Vai querer encerrar a ligação agora?

\- Sim, mas dessa vez, quero que vá nesse instante até a janela, e veja a Lua linda que está lá no céu.

\- Para quê? – disse a outra, rindo daquele pedido.

\- Vai se despedir dessa vez sob a luz dela. Vai, Naomi!

Naomi o obedeceu. E ao olhar para a Lua, deu um suspiro de surpresa e de alegria, ao ver na árvore que estava perto de sua janela a imagem dele... sentado em um galho grosso, olhando para a janela dela.

\- Seu... – Naomi quase deixou escapulir um “seu bobo!”.

O outro acenou para ela com a mão livre. E continuou a falar.

\- Que linda camisola... realça bem suas curvas e o bico dos seios!

Não somente as faces, mas o corpo inteiro ardeu em ouvir aquilo.

\- Seu bobo! – agora ela deixou aquela doce ofensa escapulir de seus lábios.

\- Amanhã, terei a honra de vê-la novamente. De poder tocá-la... beijá-la...

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento.

\- ...e também iremos nos divertir um pouco lendo essa cartinha aí!

Ela cobriu parte do seu rosto, mostrando a delicadeza semelhante de uma princesa que estivesse falando com seu príncipe às escondidas.

\- Até mais, Naomi! Te amo... – disse o outro, esperando a despedida típica que queria ouvir dela.

\- Também te amo! – respondeu a outra.

Hisoka desligou o smartphone e levantou-se, desaparecendo de forma mágica depois de ter piscado um olho para ela. Ele vestia uma roupa diferente de antes, ainda similar ao estilo de “coringa”: blusa e calça de um vermelho opaco, cinturete branco em forma de anéis, meias similares a uma faixa branca e sapatos lilás. Os braços estavam sem braceletes, e eram ainda mais da cor de porcelana sob a luz da Lua. Depois de vê-lo sumir entre aqueles galhos, Naomi fechou parte da janela e foi se deitar, dormir para aliviar sua típica ansiedade de amor.


	26. Parte 25

Naomi finalmente chegou em sua casa. Tomou um banho e bebeu apenas um suco de soja, sem comer nada ainda até então – estava inconscientemente ansiosa. Passou todo o resto da noite assistindo TV, vez ou outra ia até a janela. O ar lá fora estava fresco, e poucas nuvens estavam competindo espaço com aquela grande bola cor de opala. Foi vendo que já passava de meia-noite, e nenhum sinal dele por perto. Pode ser que ele teve alguma missão inesperada para cumprir dentro do Ryodan ou até tenha desistido de vê-la. Ou poderia ter acontecido algo sério. Ela sacudiu a cabeça evitando a terceira possibilidade vir em sua mente – não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ele. Mas isso era até menos provável, ele era um homem que sabia se cuidar. O sono ia chegando, fazendo com que esta se movesse até a cama e se deitasse. Estava normalmente vestida com um dos seus vestidos pretos, de tecido fino e justo a pele – sem ser insinuante ou revelador, embora ela não conseguisse disfarçar as curvas naturais de seu corpo jovem e saudável. Por um momento, Naomi finalmente caiu no sono, sob a luz pálida da Lua que iluminava bem a cama.

Algo entrava pela janela silenciosamente. A sombra de alguém cortou a luz da Lua que se refletia totalmente na cama, mas nada afetou o sono profundo de Naomi. Hisoka se aproximou mais dela, sentando cuidadosamente na cama. Parece que alguém tinha perdido a paciência de tê-lo esperado a noite toda. Ele a contemplava silenciosamente, observando o rostinho meigo que dormia calmamente. Naomi tinha um sono bem tranquilo, fazendo o ruivo hesitar por um momento de fazer barulho ou tocá-la. Porém, ele não resistiu em tocá-la, simplesmente levou um dedo até a face da adormecida, deslizando a ponta da digital nela, fazendo uma linha reta. Teve cuidado em não tocá-la com a ponta das belas unhas compridas.

\- Psiu. – ele fez um ruído bem baixinho, mas só a fez se mover um pouco.

Hisoka continuou a explorar outros cantos daquele rosto, contornando os dedos naqueles lábios levemente carnudos, semelhantes aos das bonecas. Era corado sem ter nenhum tipo de batom. Fazia um bom tempo que uma pessoa não despertava uma atração tão deliciosa assim. Não conseguia separar instintos sexuais da “casta” atração física. Por isso que, para ele, o amor, a paixão e a luxúria sempre eram juntas, como se fossem uma única coisa. Hisoka começou a imitar os movimentos de um batom nos lábios dela com a ponta do seu indicador, fazendo a outra acordar aos poucos. Naomi não se assustou com aqueles despertar nada violento, até imaginava que estava sonhando acordada.

\- ...está me maquiando? – perguntou a outra, com a voz fraca típica de quem está acordando.

\- Sim... – brincou o outro, forçando levemente o dedo a entrar naquela boca, que aos poucos se abria, parecendo corresponder ao que ele queria.

\- ...pensei que não viria... – disse, desviando a boca daquele dedo para falar.

\- Não iria faltar com a promessa. Além do mais, fiquei tão curioso em saber o que escrevia aquela carta... – voltou a imitar um batom com o dedo indicador nos lábios da outra.

Ela tinha vontade de se levantar diretamente para seus braços, agarrá-lo em um abraço forte, mas sua discrição era muito forte. Continuou deitada ali, deixando-o brincar de maquiagem com aquele dedo grosso e longo o qual ela sentia vontade de chupar. O toque dele era maravilhoso. Parecia ter a mão bem macia, apesar de pesada.

\- Vejo que está bem preguiçosa... – disse o ruivo, puxando-a pelos antebraços, fazendo-a sentar na cama de frente a ele.

O ruivo estava vestido da mesma forma que Naomi o viu no dia anterior. Como ele era grande, principalmente perto dela! Pela primeira vez, ela parou para analisá-lo do mesmo jeito que ele fazia com ela, porém silenciosamente. Os cabelos, de um tom ruivo forte e natural, caíam bem com a tez que parecia uma porcelana, de tão clara que era. Os braços que pareciam gigantes - principalmente em comparação aos dela -, as pernas que pareciam ser grossas por debaixo daquelas calças que eram largas, mas marcavam bem os membros inferiores, o largo tronco, a cintura que parecia mais fina, mas sem afeminar muito aquele corpo. Uma aparência tão agradável e saudável que a fazia mover os olhos de cima para baixo. O outro já tinha percebido isso e não deixou de observar.

\- Está gostando do que vê? – Hisoka perguntou, se aproximando intimamente do ouvido dela.

Naomi hesitou um pouquinho, abaixando os olhos. Ele ergueu aquele rosto meio cabisbaixo pelo queixo, fazendo-a olhar bem nos olhos dele. Esquecendo-se da resposta dela, ele pousou os lábios nos dela, fazendo-a definitivamente mergulhar num silêncio excitante, apenas correspondendo ao beijo. A moça não tinha tanto jeito para beijar nos lábios, mas conseguia acompanhar os movimentos dele. Não lembrava se nas duas ocasiões em que ele a possuiu tinha dado um beijo. Então, para ela, aquele era o seu primeiro beijo. Ao lembrar-se da sua primeira vez, ficou mais excitada que nervosa, diferentemente de antes. Lembrou-se da maneira que foi feita mulher por ele, e queria tanto que ele a possuísse dessa forma novamente... mas ele estava ainda tão calmo, parecia acompanhar a “preguiça” dela. Timidamente, ela pôs a mão no peito dele. Seus músculos da mama eram firmes e pareciam duas almofadas. Ele parou de beijar e a olhou maliciosamente.

\- ...já despertou a fêmea em você? – sua voz era quase em sussurros.

\- ...sou uma mulher igual as outras, por que reagiria diferente a tudo isso? – respondendo no mesmo tom.

Hisoka riu um pouco, admirando aquela fusão de timidez e volúpia. Seria maravilhoso ter tudo aquilo novamente, mesmo não sendo de forma violenta como nas outras vezes. A discrição da outra fazia com que ela respeitasse o espaço dele, não correspondendo aos beijos que ele começou a distribuir pelo seu pescoço fino. Ele foi tateando o corpo dela, levantando o vestido até acima dos seios. Por impulso, ela se joga nos braços dele, abraçando-o, pousando a face que levemente ardia naquele ombro largo.

\- Ahhh... que maravilha repetir tudo isso de novo... – dizia o outro entre beijos no pescoço dela. – dessa vez, acho que não terei o trabalho de te machucar tanto.

Naomi ouviu aquilo meio insegura. Mas nem pensava em desistir. Além dela não querer desistir, nem teria como escapasse se sua opinião fosse outra. Estava entregue a mais arriscada de suas sortes, e aos toques daquele homem. Ela deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo contorno dos músculos daquele braço forte. Eram braços similares aquelas esculturas de deuses gregos. Ele era um deus grego vivo... ela nunca imaginava que encontraria um tipo tão bonito e tão incomum ao mesmo tempo.

Os longos cabelos dela eram entrelaçados nos dedos do ruivo, que enrolava as mechas entre seus dedos, enquanto ele acariciava as costas quase nuas. Depois de um momento de contato simples com o corpo de cada um, Hisoka resolveu tomar a iniciativa e soltou-se do abraço, terminando de tirar totalmente o vestido de sua então amante. Como se aquela fosse a primeira vez, Naomi tampou os seios por instinto. Com um sorriso, ele retirou os braços dela que censuravam aquela imagem dos seios medianos, duros e de mamilos eriçados. Ela agora estava de calcinha.

\- Tire a minha blusa.

Ele ordenou suavemente. Ela passou as mãos por baixo da blusa vermelha e começou a levantar, revelando o peitoral forte.

\- Suas roupas são um pouco complicadas de tirar... – ela disse, tirando a blusa totalmente com a ajuda do outro.

\- Não é, não... – respondeu o outro, levando as mãos dela até a cintura da calça dele.

Ela descia aos poucos aquela calça grande, deixando-o apenas de sapatos, que são removidos por ele próprio. Ele não estava de cueca, fazendo-a enrubescer um pouco e apertar os lábios.

\- Não usa roupas de baixo?

\- Não gosto.

Após isso, ele avançou nela com as mãos nos seus ombros delicados, empurrando-a contra a cama. Posicionando-se sentado, entre as pernas dela, ele olhou bem em direção ao sexo dela, brincando com a calcinha puxando-a pelos lados.

\- Gostou quando eu te fiz mulher? – ele perguntou suavemente, mas não menos malicioso.

Naomi o fitava, admirando todo o físico dele. Ela se lembrou da brutal primeira vez em que ele a tomou pela força. Mas somente seu orgulho negava qualquer tipo de prazer, menos seu corpo. Ela era atraída por ele, e agora se sentia mais. Porém, ainda existia dentro de si um pouquinho de orgulho.

\- Inicialmente não. – respondeu tranquilamente. Mas eu já o amava...

\- Ah, sim?  - Hisoka ficou surpreso com aquela confissão interessante. – Então você já me amava?

\- ...sim.

Ele rasgou a calcinha da morena pelos lados, deslizando as unhas propositalmente na pele macia da moça. A língua quente dele começou a percorrer pelo umbigo até o mamilo direito dela, enquanto as digitais do mágico abriam os grandes lábios daquele sexo. Contorcendo-se um pouco, ela jogava a cabeça para trás, entregando-se totalmente. Ela era como uma oferenda a ser sacrificada em um ritual do prazer. Ele era seu viciante algoz. E aqueles dedos que exploravam por dentro da vulva encontraram seu sensível clitóris, o qual ele friccionava as pontas dos dedos.

\- Já está quase úmida... – ele falou, aproximando a boca naquele sexo e chupando-o.

Os movimentos naquela cama aumentaram. Naomi se contorcia, gemia, apertava os dentes nos lábios, quase ferindo a carne.

\- Controle os gritos... senão vai acordar a velhinha que mora aqui embaixo.

Ela queria saber como ele sabia dessa vizinha, mas não conseguia falar. Estava como se tivesse possuída. Sem deixar de olhar luxuriosamente para aquele corpo que serpenteava na cama, o ruivo passava cuidadosamente a língua por volta dos pequenos e grandes lábios, seguidamente succionando toda aquela área com a boca, facilitando ainda mais a umidade natural dela. Segurando as grades do encosto da cama de feito, Naomi abria ainda mais as pernas, encostando os joelhos no colchão.

Depois de minutos daquela tortura deliciosa, ele quis mudar aquela posição. Puxou-a pelos pulsos, fazendo-a soltar das barras da cabeceira, e pondo-a por cima dele deitado.

\- Faça comigo o que eu fiz com você agora...

\- Mas... como?

Ele respondeu-a segurando seu membro enorme, indicando que ela viesse sugar aquilo tudo.

\- ...mas não vai caber tudo na minha boca... – ela hesitou.

Guiando a cabeça dela até seu membro, ela abriu sua boca instintivamente, englobando aquele pedaço enorme de carne dura.

\- Isso é como um picolé, Naomi. Vai chupando pouco a pouco. Só não vai me morder!

Desajeitada, Naomi fez como ele disse. Era um picolé gigante que ela deveria chupar. A boca pequena e apertada, succionando cuidadosamente, fez Hisoka ter a mesma reação dela quando as posições eram antes trocadas. Ele movia um pouco seus quadris para frente, fazendo com que entrasse mais dentro da cavidade oral dela. Quase sem fôlego, ela tentava não parar, até mesmo porque não queria deixar de ouvir os gemidos graves e de tom baixo do seu parceiro. Mas teve um momento em que ela não aguentou, e começou a usar as mãos, imitando os movimentos da boca. Ele gemia mais alto, fazendo a outra repetir o conselho dele.

\- Vai acordar a vizinha...

\- Hmmm... cale-se.

Naomi sorria maliciosamente, estimulando-o com a língua. Teve a vontade de deslizar a língua como se aquele membro duro e venoso fosse um picolé de frutas. Era aprazível vê-lo daquele jeito, como se estivesse sendo dominado pelas ações dela. Era a primeira vez desde que havia feito sexo que teve uma posição dominadora – mas sabia que quem dava as cartas no jogo era ele. Hisoka não estava aguentando aquela pulsação e puxou-a com certa força, forçando o corpo menor a deitar ao seu lado. Posicionando-se lateralmente da mesma forma que ela, o ruivo afastou as pernas dela e se encaixou entre elas, entrando dentro dela sem nenhuma cerimônia. Dor? Ela não sentiu o que temia antes, e sim uma vontade dele enfiar todo aquele membro com mais força. Ambos moviam os quadris, ela para facilitar ainda mais, ele para terminar aquela agonia prazerosa que sentia em seu pênis. Abraçando o corpo dela, ele a olhava nos olhos cerrados da outra, admirando a total entrega dela.

\- ...relutante ou dócil, você é uma fruta deliciosa ♥

O calor vindo daquele hálito perto do seu ouvido a fez arrepiá-la. Acabou beijando-o com intensidade, igualmente feito por ele. Ambos estavam perto de chegar ao orgasmo simultaneamente, entre amassos e arranhões. Os corpos levemente suados deixavam a pele mais macia aos apertos. Tudo em um agradava ao outro: o calor, o toque, o cheiro... os dois ali, naquele momento único, eram um só. Despreocupadamente, o ruivo atingiu seu clímax, aprofundando seu membro totalmente dentro do corpo dela, descarregando totalmente seu gozo. Ele apertava o corpo dela contra o dele com força, mas tudo aquilo só fez a morena também chegar ao ápice do prazer junto dele. Ela não queria mais sair dali, daquele abraço que estava quase a sufocando, dos lábios que estiveram junto aos dele até depois do orgasmo. Ele era... divino. Eles ainda ficaram recuperando o fôlego na mesma posição que estavam: de lado, agarrados um no outro, trocando beijos pequenos. Aquele momento eram um dos que poderiam vivenciar até o dia da separação que ambos sabiam que iria acontecer breve.


	27. Parte 26

Após uns minutos depois, os dois ainda estavam na cama, descansando. Hisoka tinha pegado a carta do Kuroro para Naomi e lia em voz alta, enquanto a outra estava descansando seu corpo em cima dele, que estava de bruços na cama.

\- “Seja feliz e produtiva em seu caminho... simplesmente Kuroro.” ohh... que carta mais melosa! – disse o outro, dobrando a carta e apagando o fósforo que usou para ler aquela carta enigmática.

\- Então, o que achou? – disse a outra, folgadamente em cima dele como se fosse a própria cama.

\- Que ele anda lendo muitos romances! – ele deixou a carta de lado, sem sair debaixo dela em momento algum. – E então? O que vai fazer enquanto eu estiver fora?

\- ...bem, o que faço sempre no meu dia-a-dia! – Naomi respondeu enquanto começou a mexer naquelas mechas ruivas macias e que formavam leves ondas causadas pelo suor que havia secado.

\- Quero breve vê-la, mas será preciso que nos afastemos. – disse, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

\- Mas... será por muito tempo?

\- Não sei... acha que vai me esquecer?

\- Acho que você vai me esquecer!

 Ele colocou-a de lado e subiu por cima dela.

\- O mais importante foi ter te conhecido. E acho que não a esquecerei tão cedo...

Naomi sentiu tristeza naquele momento. Parece que ele tinha adivinhado isso antes que ela começasse a chorar.

\- Que olhos são esses? – ele acariciou o rosto, perto daqueles olhos quase chorosos.

\- ...por que me pergunta isso? – ela tentou disfarçar aquela tristeza.

Ele a beijou instantaneamente, calando aquela pergunta dela. Parece que aquele beijo era a resposta dele perante a tristeza da separação.

\- Essa não será a última vez que vamos estar juntos. Então, engula esse choro!

Foi aí que ela deixou escapar umas lágrimas, as quais foram sugadas por ele mesmo, que distribuía mais ósculos pelo rosto dela.

\- Não quero ir embora vendo isso, Naomi.

\- Certo. – ela engoliu aquela tristeza. Deu-lhe um humilde sorriso, correspondendo aos beijos dele.

Depois de alguns minutos naquele momento de amor, o ruivo levantou-se, indo se arrumar. Naomi ficou na cama, olhando-o cobrir sua bela nudez masculina.

\- Diga-me, Naomi: o que vai fazer com essa carta?

\- Não sei... o que você sugere?

\- hmm... que a guarde. Pode ser que tais palavras românticas ajudem a escrever belas obras! – ele disse, piscando um olho.

\- Você jura que eu não os verei mais?

\- Não verá mais porque eles a esqueceram... confie em mim! – já vestido, foi até ela e fez um cafuné na cabeça.

Ele deu mais um beijo longo nos lábios dela, que correspondia da mesma forma.

\- Não vá dormir nua nessa friagem de madrugada, hein?! – Hisoka disse, em um tom de brincadeira.

\- Prometo!

Hisoka se despediu, indo até a janela e desaparecendo em um passo de mágica. Ela foi até a janela e olhou para os lados – nenhum traço dele. Ela fechou a janela toda, não permitindo que a luz lunar iluminasse seu quarto. Assim também estava seu coração. Sabia que teria aquele smartphone para receber qualquer ligação, mas estava triste em saber que não o veria por um bom tempo. Estava sem sono, e uma ideia veio em sua cabeça: escrever um ensaio para seu próximo livro. Ainda sem roupas, sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e ligou a fraca luz do abajur, afastando a tela do computador, e começou a manusear seu lápis sobre aquelas folhas. Era assim que começava a elaborar um livro antes de digitar.

Quando o sono estava chegando – lá perto da metade da madrugada – é que resolveu dormir do jeito que estava, desobedecendo ao pedido de Hisoka.

............................

Passaram-se dois dias e Hisoka já tinha retornado para o esconderijo. Confirmando sucesso da entrega da carta para Kuroro, nada mais prendia o grupo ali. Voltariam para Meteor City breve, só esperando o dia começar a raiar.

Kuroro daria um breve descanso aos outros quando chegassem lá, depois retornando com suas missões. Ainda tinha uns hunters para caçar, e esperava que não precisassem voltar a sequestrar ninguém. Todos pareciam sérios - não que fossem diferentes – mas pareciam entendiados em Yorkshin. Machi estava mais arredia, principalmente com Hisoka. Danchou ficou sabendo da “briga” entre ela e Hisoka e decidiu que eles não fossem mais parceiros dentro do grupo. Nobunaga voltaria ser o parceiro da kunoichi e Pakunoda seria do Hisoka. O ruivo praguejava Nobunaga por dentro, por causa da fofoca que fez para o líder.

A distância mais curta é aquela entre a cabeça e o coração – a única distância que não iria incomodar Hisoka. Já teve experiências de separações das coisas e pessoas que mais gostava, mas ele sempre superou isso normalmente. Até mesmo que coisas passadas não lhe interessavam. Mas Naomi... não sabia porque tinha ficado tão interessado nela. Ela tinha um espírito simples, provavelmente se fosse uma usuária de Nen, seria uma Intensificadora perfeita! Ela era dona de uma pureza de alma, parecia saber lidar com ondas e tempestades da vida. Ele sempre se dava bem com Intensificadores...

Aquela atração estava cicatrizada no coração de Kuroro. Tinha voltado a ser o mesmo de antes. Até estranhou Pakunoda não vir perguntar como estava nos dias em que parecia abatido, já que ela era a mais íntima parceira dele no grupo. Mas ele já suspeitava que ela apenas respeitou seu silêncio e sua solidão, coisa que o fez mais admirar aquela loira. Tudo o que precisava era voltar para a casa e descansar. E torcer para que Naomi continuasse trabalhando com livros. A admiração pela escritora Claire Noir ainda continuava viva.

Ao chegarem em Meteor City, foram direto para o esconderijo deles lá, onde também foi fundado o Genei Ryodan. Ubo e Shalnark trouxeram muita bebida roubada de Yorkshin e fizeram entre eles uma pequena celebração, onde se embriagaram sem nenhuma culpa. Até Hisoka, que não era acostumado com a beberagem, participou daquela “festinha”. Ao chegar a noite, muitos deles tinham caído no sono, menos Kuroro, que estava fora do lugar, observando a noite seca do lugar de onde era originário. Não estava tão sóbrio como aparentava, mas precisava ficar ali, sozinho. Mas aquele momento solitário não durou muito.

\- Danchou! – chamou Machi, aparentemente do mesmo jeito que ele: meio bêbada.

\- Machi, venha aqui... não quero ficar lá dentro! – fez ele com gesto de “vem aqui” com a mão direita.

\- Vou até aí, Danchou... – disse ela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Queria ficar sozinho, mas é preciso que eu falasse com alguém... desabafar, sabe?

\- ...por mim... tudo bem. Pode falar, estou ouvindo.

Os dois pareciam falar sem pensar antes. Era o efeito das bebidas e da noite de lazer e descanso.

\- A noite está linda, não é? – perguntou o moreno.

\- Sim... está linda.

\- Vou te dar um conselho importante: Procure amar alguém da forma que você mereça, deixe aquele que tem a audácia de te amar verdadeiramente valer a pena na sua vida! – disse ele dando uns tapinhas leves no ombro da outra, arrancando um sorriso dela.

\- Ah, Danchou... o  amor só existe nos livros que lê...

\- Não, Machi. Você é bem jovem, ainda pode conhecer uma paixão desenfreada que não irá conseguir controlar!

\- Hahaha, Danchou está “inspirado” hoje... – ela se referia aos efeitos da bebida que também estavam deixando-a mole.

\- Um amor pode vir ensinar a fazê-lo com calma, bem devagarinho, equilibrando as coisas erradas e as certas. Mas também pode te induzir em um mar agitado de emoções, de desejos desenfreados e de vícios fulminantes.

Machi apenas fechou os olhos, sem querer apoiando a cabeça no ombro do líder. Pouco se importando com o que ela fez, Kuroro filosofava sobre o amor naquele enlevo causado pelo álcool.

\- Desejo, do fundo do meu coração, que não lhe falte amor na sua vida, Machi. Seja próprio ou de outros. Que ame sozinha ou acompanhada. Que sinta a energia  de suas próprias inspirações...

\- ...quer mais bebida, Danchou? – perguntou a outra, oferecendo uma lata de cerveja que ainda iria beber.

\- Quer me deixar mais inspirado, Machi?

\- Estou gostando de ouvi-lo falar assim...

Ambos começaram a dividir aquela lata gelada.

\- Tem mais lá dentro, Danchou...

\- Não, para mim essa tem que ser a última antes de cair nos braços de Morfeu...

\- Não durma tão cedo, Danchou...

\- Por que não, Machi? Quer que eu te recite também poemas de amor o resto da noite toda?

\- Se não fosse muito abuso de minha parte... é bom ouvir palavras tão bonitas...

Ele beijou a cabeça da outra de forma demorada. A outra não protestou nem estranhou o beijo do moreno.

\- ...pensei que iria aborrecer ao invés de agradar nessa companhia.

\- Não, Machi. É uma boa parceira e companheira...

Os dois passaram a noite ali daquele jeito, bem embriagados, mas respeitaram-se mutualmente. Lá dentro, Hisoka estava em um canto, olhando seu smartphone. Resolveu desconectar seu número do outro smartphone que estava com Naomi, fazendo com que ela não pudesse mais retornar a ligação – isso se ela não tivesse decorado ou anotado o número dele em outro lugar, mas acreditava que ela não fez isso. Queria sentir aquele gosto de saudades, embalado pelo efeito da bebida, e queria manter aquilo por um bom tempo. Apesar de ter tido relações sexuais com ela, usou sua própria goma elástica nas duas últimas relações para proteger ambos os corpos de uma possível gravidez dela. Assim, nada os ligariam de forma inesperada e imaturamente. Também foi extremamente hábil em tampar a entrada daquela vagina com essa mesma habilidade quando Kuroro havia abusado dela naquele dia – isso porque teve a sorte de ter sido escolhido para “imobilizar” ela a pedido do líder. Ele havia se preocupado com ela. Poderia nem ligar para o que poderia acontecer com ela, mas não queria ver sua boneca mais preciosa sofrer nas mãos dos outros. Preferia ele mesmo a fazer sofrê-la que ver um outro qualquer.

Para os outros, Naomi era um caso finito. Não ainda para Hisoka, que teria que esperar por um bom tempo antes de revê-la, só torcia para que ela continuasse do mesmo jeito quando a revesse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo será o último dessa fic. Desde já agradeço aos leitores e aos que comentaram e deram sugestões!


	28. Epílogo

Os dias foram seguindo normalmente. Em Yorkshin, Naomi seguia sua vida de sempre desde antes de ter sido raptada pela primeira vez. Tinha terminado de escrever mais um livro, o terceiro que seria publicado e lhe daria boas rendas. Com cada sucesso de suas obras, promovia-se dentro do jornal que trabalhava. Quem sabe, não seria uma escritora independente? Mas ainda seria Claire Noir por um tempo. “Memória de Uma Distante Paixão” poderia ser seu melhor livro. O livro falava sobre uma mulher que foi sequestrada e havia encontrado um aliado e amor dentro da gangue que a raptara. Uma história muito familiar... só que o final era diferente: Ambos fugiam e viviam como andarilhos pelo mundo.

Aquele smartphone ainda não havia tocado desde que ele foi embora. Numa certa tarde, resolveu ligar para o número que estava gravado, e teve uma surpresa: não tinha registro nenhum. E sem saber o número do celular do outro, ela não poderia mais retornar ligações. Pelo que se lembrava, nunca tinha mexido no histórico e nem apagado nada. Como aquele telefone estava “zerado” por dentro? Mas sem se chatear inicialmente, Naomi resolveu guardar aquele smartphone de qualquer jeito. Ia ser seu único vínculo que ligaria a ele, mesmo que ele não retornasse mais ligações. Não possuía nem o calor, nem o cheiro dele... mas era sua lembrança mais próxima dela ali, naquela vida solitária que vivia. Imaginava se ela própria o esquecesse com o correr dos meses. Mas esta pedia que isso não acontecesse, queria que tudo o que passou nas mãos dele valesse a pena de estar apaixonada por ele.

Em Meteor City, o bando do Kuroro havia conseguido concluir suas missões, conseguindo exterminar alguns homens envolvidos com a máfia que queria capturá-los.  Viviam normalmente, sem nenhuma tarefa à vista. Nesse período, Hisoka pediu um tempo fora do grupo para o líder porque iria tentar novamente o Exame Hunter. Concordando, Danchou aceitou o pedido dele. E o ruivo se enjoava de permanecer naquele grupo quando não tinham nada para fazer. Iria treinar, procurar algum entretenimento típico. Estava sentindo falta de ver sangue, de matar. Pensava nisso enquanto andava por aquelas ruas mal estruturadas de Meteor City. Não sabia se era sede de sangue genuína ou era certa frustação – sentia um incômodo ao pensar na separação de tempo indeterminado que impôs entre Naomi e a si mesmo. Observou uma pessoa caminhando alguns quilômetros longe dele. Não dava para determinar se era homem ou mulher. Usava um capuz. O assassino desperto observou se havia alguém por volta daquele vulto. Tudo ocorria como ele queria... e foi quando ele, um predador prestes ao ataque, correu até a pessoa, que nem teve tempo de virar para ver quem se aproximava. Com uma velocidade e precisão fantásticas, Hisoka ceifou aquela vida com uma simples carta de baralho na mão. O sangue que brotava do corpo, lembrava o sangue que havia feito brotar entre as pernas dela... embora a visão daquele corpo nu e desvirginado era bem melhor que daquele cadáver fresco, mas deu para satisfazer seu instinto. Admirando aquela tinta de sangue que coloria aquele cenário pardo e frio por alguns segundos, Hisoka partiu definitivamente dali.

.............................

Seis meses depois...

           

Num evento simples e um pouco tumultuado em seu local de trabalho, Naomi celebrava o lançamento do seu livro. Mal tinha lançado e já possuí até cópias clandestinas do seu livro. Isso não era uma coisa tão boa de comemorar, mas para a moça, o fato tinha um lado positivo – eram muitos que queria porque queriam ter uma cópia de seu libro. De fato, uma escritora de pouco tempo de carreira vendia rapidamente seus livros. Era a primeira vez que tinha um evento de lançamento para si, apesar de ter lançado dois livros anteriormente. Mas o sucesso de vendas foi muito grande, o que fez seu chefe dar esse luxo.

Perto da mesa, sozinha, olhando a grande mesa de buffet, lembrou-se de alguém que a elogiara pelos seus trabalhos há uns meses atrás. Provavelmente, vai achar bem “familiar” essa narrativa, já que ela se inspirou na própria “aventura”, apenas mudando o final. Foi cuidadosa em não fazer nenhuma referência ao Genei Ryodan – ela não queria problemas novamente com esses caras. Nessa mais recente obra, Naomi explorou as angústias, os medos, as surpresas, as descobertas de sua personagem. Escreveu de uma forma realista – o que já era sua marca -, de um modo claro de se entender. Não tinha escrito a obra com tons de erotismo, apesar de ter explorado um romance mais amoroso que erótico. E romances mais puros pareciam que agradavam mais que contos picantes. Pelo menos, foram as coincidências que aconteceu com ela.

Quando o evento estava no fim, resolveu despedir dos colegas do local e do chefe, agradecendo aquela oportunidade inédita para ela se promover como escritora. E não queria ir tão tarde. Quando estava perto de ir embora, uma pessoa foi até ela dar-lhe parabéns pelo livro. Vestindo um terno preto, cabelos negros divididos ao meio, uma faixa branca cobrindo a testa. Ao se aproximar a figura, Naomi conseguiu reconhecer a criatura que vinha sorrindo discretamente para ela. Ela chegou mais perto de um segurança que vestia um terno similar ao deste. Sem nenhuma alteração notável, o estranho lhe dirigiu a palavra.

\- Não poderia deixar de cumprimentar uma de minhas escritoras favoritas...

\- Kuroro! – ela disse, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, temendo o pior.

\- Não se preocupe. Veja que estou aqui diante de seguranças, e que não tenho nenhuma intenção em minhas ações, a não ser pela minha gentileza em parabenizá-la.

\- Eu... pensei que não o veria mais... pelo menos na carta você disse que não me veria mais... - ela se enrolava nas palavras.

\- Carta? Ah! Sim... pelo visto vi que meu subordinado cumpriu o que eu pedi. Mas eu apenas só queria parabenizá-la pelo livro! – estendeu a mão para apertar.

\- O... Hisoka, disse certo o nome?

\- Sim.

Naomi ficou olhando, na dúvida e desconfiança de correspondê-lo. Ele realmente não aparentava estar armando alguma armadilha, mas assim também fez quando a capturou pela segunda vez. Numa fração de segundos, quis tanto perguntar como ele estava, mas preferiu fazer de conta que nem o conhece direito. Sentiu-se segura assim.

\- Por favor... gentilmente peço que apenas tenha vindo prestigiar meu trabalho. Levei meses para me recuperar das coisas que aconteceram comigo, estou reerguendo minha vida aos poucos... – Naomi falava calmamente, sem se enrolar então.

\- Que ótimo! Mas não me deixe aqui querendo cumprimentá-la! – ele tomou a mão dela e apertou educadamente. Naomi o olhava assustada, e até curiosa com aquele visual antes nunca visto por ela.

\- O... senhor vai querer uma amostra do livro? – perguntou Naomi, tentando se soltar da mão dele.

\- Não precisa me chamar de senhor... – ele soltou-a. – não, já tenho uma cópia dele.

\- Ótima maneira de prestigiar um autor: falando na frente que tem uma cópia pirata!

Kuroro riu um pouco do sarcasmo fresco da outra.

\- Coisa minha, mesmo. Vou agora, e fique tranquila dessa vez. Aliás, por mim, pode ficar tranquila sempre... – seus olhos grandes e negros eram fixos nos dela, mas sem passar nenhuma frieza.

\- ...tentarei. – Naomi respondeu.

Ele se afastou dela, seguindo seu caminho. Um segurança apareceu e ofereceu segurança para voltar para casa, se ela quisesse. Naomi acabou aceitando, e assim pode chegar em sua casa tranquilamente. Mas ainda não estava tranquila. Ele conseguiu localizar ali como poderia localizar em outras situações. Por um momento, até riu ao se lembrar dele disfarçado de idoso quando a capturou novamente. Kuroro era um cara bem criativo, para ela. Porém, por trás do homem jovem e atraente existia um perigoso líder de uma gangue perigosa. Mas queria muito se sentir segura e longe deles. Quem ela realmente queria não estava ali. Depois daqueles meses todos, bateu uma saudade forte. Já em casa, abraçou-se no travesseiro e deitou-se na cama com a roupa formal que estava vestida. Beijou aquele travesseiro como se fosse o ruivo ali. Poderia ter perguntado pelo Hisoka para o líder do Ryodan, mas temeu que aquilo ainda aproximasse mais eles que somente o Hisoka.

\- Ah, queria eu ser um mágico que nem você, Hisoka...

Quem sabe se, com uma mágica, trouxesse Hisoka de volta? Quimeras... era tudo tão estranho, mas iria esperar o tempo que fosse possível. Não importava a distância, a lembrança era mais forte. Não se revoltou com o que vivenciou, tudo aquilo foi preciso acontecer para que ela chegasse até o homem que amava. Quem sabe se ele não era o homem de sua vida? Sentia-se feliz e realizada com a decisão do seu coração, apenas torcia para que ele estivesse o mesmo quando reencontrasse. Seguiria em frente, continuaria a viver sua vida pacata. E se possível, viveria entre o perigo e a paixão, tudo de novo... por ele. Naomi disse isso antes de adormecer do jeito que estava.

 

 

“ _Saudade é não saber o que fazer com os dias que ficaram mais compridos, não saber como encontrar tarefas que lhe cessem o pensamento, não saber como frear as lágrimas diante de uma música, não saber como vencer a dor de um silêncio que nada preenche._ ”  
  
Martha Medeiros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aos que acompanharam toda a fic aqui, deixo meu agradecimento. Tenho alguns planos envolvendo essa fic e esse casal, até ouvi sugestões aqui, breve pode ser que eu faça uma continuação. Mas não agora. 
> 
> E recomendo para vocês minhas outras fics que vou postar aqui, serão todas feitas com amor de ficwriter para ficwriters e leitores! ^^


End file.
